One step further
by Burnbee
Summary: One step further. Kevin pops the question to Ben, but people are trying to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Ben yawned softly waking up. he rubbed his eye's looking around.  
"Kevin?" Ben ask. where on earth was his boyfriend, he couldn't even hear the shower running. he rubbed his eye's. he noticed a note taped to their bedroom door and headed over to it.  
 _Benji,  
got an emergency call from some idiot  
who poured sugar into his gas tank. be  
back before our date tonight.  
love,  
Kevy  
P.S. I left you a smoothie in the fridge._  
Ben smiled and headed downstairs. he walked into the kitchen, straight for the fridge. he smiled finding the promised smoothie and another note.  
 _Happy birthday Benji._  
Ben smiled. this was his normal birthday present from his five year boyfriend. he smiled looking around their apartment, it had actually been his 18th birthday present, now three years ago. he chuckled realizing he didn't have to have his lover buy alcohol for them anymore. he sipped his smoothie heading for the couch. he paused when there was a knock on the door. he opened it and laughed as Gwen hugged him.  
"happy twenty-first birthday!" Gwen laughed hugging him. Ben hugged back.  
"hey, that just makes you even older. happy twenty-second birthday." Ben chuckled. Gwen huffed and shoved him laughing.  
"where's Kev? he make you get up early?" Gwen snickered. Ben shook his head.  
"nah, he was gone when I got up. some thing about someone messing up their car." Ben replied. Gwen smiled.  
"I see you got your birthday smoothie." Gwen commented heading to sit on the couch. Ben nodded closing the door.  
"yeah he's good about getting me a smoothie." Ben chuckled. he smiled sitting with his cousin. no matter how many times he told Kevin he didn't need anything for his birthday, Kevin always insisted of giving him at least a smoothie. Ben always made sure, since he got something he loved, Kevin got something for his car. wax/polish or other cleaning products for the car.  
"so any plans?" Gwen ask.  
"yeah, Kevin says I'm not allowed to make any plans, because he's made some already." Ben shrugged. Gwen gave him a pitied look. last time Kevin 'made plans for Bens birthday' they'd ended up spending all night at the garage then got into a fight because Ben wanted to leave and go hang out with Gwen. Ben waived off her look.  
"we're not sixteen and seventeen anymore. besides I think Kevin learned his lesson, when I locked my bedroom window for two weeks and he had to sleep at the garage." Ben snickered. Gwen laughed softly. "so what about you? any birthday plans?" Ben ask. Gwen nodded.  
"me and Julie are going to a concert." Gwen replied. Ben nodded, sipping his slushie. "I wanted to know if you and Kevin wanted to go, but since you have plans we'll just go alone." Gwen shrugged. Kevin nodded and handed her wrapped present. "oh Ben, you didn't have to get me anything." Gwen smiled. Ben shrugged. Gwen opened it an smiled. it was a signed CD of her favorite band. "no fucking way! how?!" Gwen squealed. Ben smiled.  
"well your little lead singer brought in his car the other day, he and Kev got talking, I came in realized who he was and boom." Ben shrugged with a grin. Gwen hugged him tightly.  
"thank you Ben!" Gwen squealed. Ben nodded and smiled sipping his smoothie.  
"what else are adorable little cousins for?" Ben snickered. Gwen raised an eye brow.  
"whats that mean?" Gwen ask. Ben snickered again.  
"you lead singer, has a thing for skinny guys with green eye's. oh, I pissed Kevin off, but it was worth it for your CD and once I explained why to Kevin, he wasn't as angry anymore." Ben laughed.  
"wait wait, what did you do?" Gwen ask, feeling like she'd like this story.  
"okay so once I realized who he was I got excited, when I realized he was flirting with me, I only did this when Kevin grew angry, working on the guys car not too far away. so I flirted back for a bit before casually mentioning that I would love to have a copy of their recent CD. he smiled and casually mentioned he had a few with him." Ben shrugged. he wasn't going to mention to her how angry/jealous it got Kevin. "he offered me one, I ask him if he could sign it, he ask why, I told him my birthday was coming up soon and it'd make a great present, dude was more then willing to sign it." Ben laughed. Gwens jaw dropped.  
"you willing flirted with another dude right in front of Kevin?" Gwen ask. Ben shrugged and nodded.  
"yeah, but as soon as the guy left, I explained to Kevin that I did it for you, cause you loved their music, and well... he took that into consideration when he made me sleep on the couch for a few days." Ben laughed. Gwen laughed and hugged him. she mentioned she'd drop his present off later and left. Ben smiled laying down on the couch, after setting his slushie on the table. before he realized it, he had fallen asleep.  
*1 PM*  
that how Kevin found him two hours later. the tired and angry expression on his face quickly melted into a smile as he caught sight of Ben, curled up on the couch snoring softly. he kissed Ben's head gently, brushing Ben's hair out of his face. he grabbed Bens slushie and took a sip of it, then put it in the fridge. he headed upstairs for a shower. Ben yawns softly, rubbing his eye's and he rolls over, curling up. Kevin showered quickly, then headed back downstairs once he got dressed. he walked back over to the couch, kissing Ben's ear gently. Ben yawned stretching, rolling on to his back. Kevin kissed Bens lips gently. he pulled back and Ben rubbed his eye's. he yawned softly, stretching more as he opened his eye's. he smiled up at Kevin, pulling him down for a kiss. Kevin chuckled softly, kissing back. he pulled back.  
"happy birthday Benji." Kevin smiled. Ben smiled at the loving nickname.  
"awe thanks Kevy." Ben smiled. "Gwen liked her CD." Ben murmured. Kevin smiled slightly.  
"well, I'm glad that she liked it, but next time you have an idea, tell me before you start flirting. I might not be busy next time you have that idea. I would have killed him if I wasn't working." Kevin muttered. Ben laughed.  
"I won't be flirting with any one else Kevy, I promise." Ben smiles, kissing him again. he pulled back with a pout. "hey, you drank my smoothie." Ben pouted. Kevin laughed.  
"I only took a sip, I put it in the fridge." Kevin replied.  
"but you contaminated it." Ben pouted. Kevin snickers.  
"if so that means I just contaminated you, but kissing you." Kevin smirked. Ben laughed as Kevin crawled over him on the couch.  
"thats different. I like you contaminating me." Ben murmured. Kevin smirked and kissed him deeply. Ben moaned softly kissing back. "so, what are our plans today? not just another boring day of me watching you work on cars is it?" Ben ask. Kevin shook his head.  
"no, I'm sorry about that." Kevin sighed. Ben shakes his head.  
"I'm teasing Kev." Ben laughed softly. "I know up didn't plan for that to happen." Ben chuckled. Kevin pouted slightly shoving him.  
"fine I guess you don't deserve to do anything for your birthday." Kevin huffed. Ben laughed hugging him.  
"you know I'd be happy with us lounging on the couch all night with a couple blockbuster movies and some slushies." Ben said. Kevin chuckled shoving away and getting up.  
"oh I know, but I wouldn't be happy with that again this year. that all we've done on your birthday since I surprised you with our apartment." Kevin replied.  
"thats because you never let me do anything for your birthday." Ben pouted. Kevin shrugged slightly.  
"hey I consider you my birthday present." Kevin replied with a smirk. Ben paused a moment, then blushed darkly.  
"p-pervert." Ben called as Kevin walked into the kitchen. Kevin simply laughed at his flustered lover. "so seriously what are we doing today? what have you planed thats so important we can't stay and watch movies together?" Ben ask curiously.  
"some special, big, and secret that you'll just have to wait to find out." Kevin replied.  
"awe, but Kevy, thats no fun." Ben pouted.  
"maybe not for you but it is for me." Kevin chuckled, sitting on the couch with Ben, who promptly took his place laying on Kevins lap. Kevin smiled and played with his hair.  
"you know I could be mean and make you tell me." Ben said. Kevin smiled.  
"yeah but I know, you know, that I like to surprize you with things and that this means something to me, so you won't." Kevin replied. Ben smiled and sat up to kiss Kevin, pausing as there was a knock on the door.  
"I wasn't expecting anyone, were you?" Ben ask curiously. Kevin shook his head.  
"nope." Kevin replied, getting up to answer the door. he paused seeing a car. "I'm noping out of this. have fun Ben, it's your parrents." Kevin said, heading for the garage attached to their appartment to hide out in his car. Ben watched him go and shook his head. Kevin knew his mother didn't like him, but this was their apartment he shouldn't have to hide. Ben sighed opening the door.  
"Ben!" Sandra, his mother, grinned hugging him tightly. Ben hugged her back.  
"hi mom." Ben greets. he looks around. "uh where's dad?" Ben ask. Sandra rolled her eye's.  
"Carl said that he'd come by later to see you." Sandra replied. Ben nodded slightly, hesitant on letting his mother in, but she walked in anyway. "I still don't understand why you live in this crappy apartment." Sandra said. Ben sighed.  
"we've been over this mom, this 'crappy appartment' is what me and Kevin can afford. we'll, more of Kevin can afford since I got fired for not calling in two weeks ahead of time telling my boss I was on hero duty." Ben huffed. "but, I have an interview next week and this guy seems very understanding that sometimes bad guys are unpredictable." Ben shrugged. his mother sneered at his lovers name, looking around at the pictures and other objects in their living room.  
"whats this?" Sandra asks, holding up a model car. Ben's eye's widened and he grabbed the car quickly.  
"its Kevins. it was his award for a competition he did at the garage a few weeks ago." Ben replied, setting the car back on the mantle.  
"where is the ruffian? he never seems to be here when we visit. is he ever home?" Sandra ask.  
"he's in the garage." Ben replied.  
 **hiding from you.**  
Ben thought bitterly. he shook his head and looked over, his mom was headed for the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

"typical." Sandra scoffed. Ben blocked the door from her.  
"leave him alone mom." Ben said.  
"Ben move." Sandra replied. "I just want to say hi." Sandra added.  
"thats what you always say but you always end up insulting me and Kevin, mostly Kevin, and I want a good day today." Ben replied. Sandra turned and went back to the living room. the door he was blocking suddenly opened and Kevin raised an eye brow at Ben.  
"am I locked in the garage?" Kevin ask.  
"nope just trying to keep her out of an arguement." Ben muttered heading back to the livingroom. Kevin hesitantly followed. he growled when he saw Bens mother touching one of his model cars, but bit his tongue to keep from yelling at her not to touch them. "hey! I told you those were Kevin's mom stay out of them, he doesn't like people touching his stuff." Ben said taking the car from his mother. she turned around, shocked to find Kevin behind her.  
"ah, the ruffian finally shows his face." Sandra said. Kevin gave her a blank look.  
"Mrs. Tennyson." Kevin replied, resisting the urge to punch her smug face. she turned back to his model cars and looked through them. accidently, bumping one to the floor. Ben managed to catch and let out a sigh of relief. he was just glad it hadn't been Kevins favorite one. it was a model replica of his own car, that Ben had given him for his birthday a few years ago. Ben put the car back where it belonged and turned he froze in horror as his mother was holding Kevins favorite.  
"mom please stop touching stuff. these-" Ben started but it was too late, she had opened one of the doors and broke it off while inspecting he model. Ben quickly stepped between her and Kevin, whose eye's were full of rage. "mom put the fucking car down!" Ben hissed, taking the car and door. his mother was shocked.  
"its just a model car." Sandra huffed. Ben could see Kevin shaking with pure rage, trying not to pound his lovers mother into the ground. he quickly popped the door back into place and turned to Kevin.  
"it's okay Kev. see, it just pops right back in place." Ben said handing him the car. Kevin looked at the car then at Ben, silently demanding Ben do something about his mother. Kevin then took his favorite model car and stormed back to the garage. Ben let out a breath, the turned to his mother angry. "why did you do that?" Ben hissed.  
"it was just a model car. he can put it back together." Sandra shrugged.  
"that one wasn't just a model car! that one is special! I gave him that one for his birthday! I can't do this, you should go." Ben said, pointing to the door.  
"oh, are you kicking me out?" Sandra ask.  
"if thats what it takes, Kevin is ready to kill you and right now I have half the mind to let him so you should go now." Ben glared. Sandra was shocked and left quietly. Ben turned back to Kevins other model cars and checked them for any damage. he found none and sighed in relief. he turned pausing as he looked at the garage door. he knocked on it. "Kev?" Ben ask softly. he got no answer. "Kev, I'm sorry. I-I didn't... please come out." Ben said. he knocked on the door again. "Kevin?" Ben ask opening the door. the garage was empty, except for the little work bench Kevin had covered in parts and such for his car. the model replica of his car sat on the table, the door laying beside the car. Ben sighed grabbing the replica. he looked it over, then picked up the door, sitting down in the chair Kevin had at his work bench. there were a few missing pieces, even Ben could see that. after shaking the car around gently, to make sure they hadn't broken off inside the car, he headed back to the living room, to search the carpet around the mantel the car had been on. "ouch!" Ben hissed, picking up his hand, he'd been so lost in his thoughts, he stabbed a screw right into the center of his plam. "well, atleast I found it." Ben muttered. he gathered all the pieces he could find and put them in a cup, then headed upstairs to pry the screw from his hand. he grabed a pair of pliers from Kevins tool box in their closet and walked into the bathroom, before deciding he was too much of a whimp to do it himself. he picked up his cell phone.  
"Gwen." Gwen smiled answering.  
"Gwen please I need your help. I stabbed myself in the hand with a screw and I'm too much of a whimp to pull it out, please come help." Ben begged. Gwen was shocked, but told him she'd be there in five minutes. she didn't even knock, instead she ran in and up the stairs. she ran to their bathroom, where Ben sat, a towel wrapped around one hand and a pair of pliers in the over.  
"Ben?" Gwen ask. Ben looked up, relieved to see her. "Ben where's Kevin?" Gwen ask confused, grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink.  
"he left." Ben replied.  
"what happened?" Gwen ask confused. Ben sighed.  
"my mom came over and Kevin hid in the garage like normal, well then he came out and she was still there and she was playing with his model cars and I kept telling her not to touch them but she wouldn't listen and then she picked up his favorite one and broke the door off of it and I don't know if she meant to or not but Kevin took the car and went into the garage and when I went to see if he could fix it after I threw my mom out he was gone so I picked up his model car and I noticed some pieces were missing and I went looking for them and now there's a screw stuck in my hand." Ben explained quickly in one breath. he looked up at her with pitiful eye's. Gwen nodded taking his story in, then unwrapped his hand. she winced seeing the wound, the screw went all the way through her cousins hand and poked out the back of it.  
"alright, I'll pull it out then patch you up, but then you're going to a hospital to get it looked over." Gwen replied. Ben nodded clenching his eye's shut as he faced away from her. she took the pliers in one hand and Bens wrist in the other. she grabbed the screw with the pliers and froze a moment, not sure she wanted to cause her cousin this pain. Gwen took a deep breath and quickly ripped the screw out. Ben cried out loudly in pain. "well okay now it's out." Gwen muttered to herself. she cleaned it up the best she could then helpped Ben to the closest doctor, which was thankfully just down the street. *about an hour later*  
Kevin pulled into the garage and paused, surprized to see Ben at his work bench. he climbed out of the car, a bag in his hand. he walked over to the bench and frowned. first Ben was asleep at his bench, next his model car was fixed, and third Ben's hand was wrapped up. there was a bottle of pain pills hanging out of Bens front jean pocket. he shook Ben gently. Ben slowly opened his eye's.  
"Kev?" Ben ask sitting up.  
"Ben what are you doing in here? what happened to your hand?" Kevin ask. Ben gave a small smile and held up the model car.  
"I found the missing pieces, I put it back together." Ben muttered. Kevin looked over the car.  
"thank you." Kevin said shocked Ben had done this.  
"where'd you go?" Ben ask.  
"to buy the parts to fix it..." Kevin replied, motioning to the bag on the floor beside them. "what happened to your hand?" Kevin ask.  
"oh well, while I was looking for the pieces, I uh, found that screw you lost a couple weeks ago." Ben replied. Kevin nodded slightly not understanding. "and by found I mean I got distracted and stabbed in threw my hand on accident then called Gwen to pull it out." Ben replied. Kevin's eye's widened.  
"what the hell? why didn't you call me?!" Kevin ask worriedly.  
"I... didn't know where you were... and you were angry... you don't answer your phone when your angry." Ben replied.  
"I do when it's you." Kevin muttered, kissing his cheek. Ben stood up and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm sorry she broke it." Ben said. Kevin hugged him back gently.


	3. Chapter 3

"it's not your fault." Kevin replied.  
"but I should have put that one up when I saw her at the door." Ben said. Kevin kissed Ben's forehead.  
"you're not a mind reader Ben. you didn't know and yeah, I'm angry about it, I'm pissed actually. but you didn't know she would break it, besides even if you had I couldn't be upset or angry with you, you put a screw through your hand." Kevin replied chuckling softly.  
"yeah would have been nice to find it before I did that." Ben muttered, looking at his bandaged hand. Kevin chuckled, kissing him.  
"go shower. get ready to go." Kevin said. Ben was shocked.  
"we're still going out?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded.  
"I'm not going to let anything ruin my plans for tonight." Kevin replied. Ben smiled and nodded heading upstairs to shower. Kevin watched him go, then picked up the model car. he smiled at it. he loved it more then he loved his actual car, but not as much as he loved Ben. he loved it so much because the person who gave it to him, cared enough to actually celebrate his birthday. Kevin cleaned the finger prints off the replica and placed it carefully back in it's spot. he was excited to show Ben what he had planned for tonight and he hoped Ben would like it. he headed upstairs after about twenty minutes and smiled as he caught Ben pulling his shirt on.  
"hey I was just about to call you up here, I need your help wrapping my hand up." Ben said.  
"alright." Kevin shrugged. he carefully wrapped Bens hand up and Ben hugged him.  
"thanks Kevy." Ben smiled. Kevin kissed his head.  
"ready to go be talk of the town again Benji?" Kevin ask. for some reason, even after five years of them being together, for about a week after they went on a date, they were all the town would talk about. rumors would spread that Kevin was only with Ben to make Gwen jealous, or Ben was only with Kevin for his car. stupid things that they just rolled their eye's at, but tonight would be different. Ben sighed at the question.  
"yeah I guess, but I'm going to find out who keeps starting those jealousy rumors and such, and when I do, Rath will have a new punching bag." Ben muttered. Kevin laughed, ruffling his hair. "hey! I just got that to lay down!" Ben pouted. Kevin snickered watching him fix his hair again.  
"relax Benji all your little fan girls will still thank your adorable." Kevin chuckled. Ben smirked at him.  
"hey, takes a fan girl to know what fan girls like." Ben teased. Kevin scoffed, shoving him playfully.  
"shut up and go to the car." Kevin replied. Ben laughed and headed downstairs. Kevin followed quickly. they hopped in the car, their hands meeting instinctively in the middle between the seats. Kevin was careful not to hurt his lovers wounded hand.  
"so, where are we going?" Ben ask, curiously.  
"wait and see." Kevin replied. Ben rolled his eye's, but smiled. he sat back in his seat, watching the buildings and tree's fly by the window. he smiled feeling Kevin squeeze his hand.  
"hey Kev." Ben said.  
"yes Benji?" Kevin ask.  
"ever wonder what we'd both be like if we never met as kids?" Ben ask, turning his head to look at him. the look on his face told him Kevin was thinking.  
"nope, not really, but I'd probably be some criminal master mind and you'd probably still be a hero." Kevin shrugged. "what do you think?" Kevin ask.  
"you'd probably be in jail some where because of your anger... I'd... probably moved out of the state. gone somewhere to be free of all the alien stuff, not really having an actually reason to fight it." Ben shrugged. Kevin looked over curiously.  
"what do you mean by that? didn't the Omnitrix give you a reason to fight?" Kevin ask. Ben shook his head.  
"nah, not really at least." Ben shrugged.  
"oh yeah? then what did?" Kevin ask. Ben paused.  
"we'll probably meeting you. once you got pulled into the illegal stuff, that really gave me the urge to fight for what was right." Ben replied. Kevin chuckled softly.  
"thats bull shit." Kevin insisted. "you faught aliens before I was on their side." Kevin added.  
"yeah, but only because I thought I had to. I didn't really want to. I mean think about it, would you want to protect all the kids and shit that bullied you just for being you?" Ben ask.  
"well no not really." Kevin replied.  
"me either. I didn't care about protecting anything, I just did it because I thought I had to, but then you went all evil and it gave me something to fight for I guess." Ben shrugged. Kevin smiled slightly.  
"well glad I'm worth fighting for." Kevin said. Ben laughed softly. Kevin pulled into a parking lot. Ben looked over at the building in front of them. it was nothing fancy, just their local usual. it was a Chinese resturant, one of the only ones in town that wouldn't let people stare at the two while they enjoyed their food. Kevin shut off the car and smiled getting out. Ben followed him.  
"I love Chinese." Ben smiled. Kevin smiled.  
*inside*  
Kevin had gotten them reservations for their usual two seater table. Ben slid into his usual seat.  
"so Ben is this better then just sitting on the couch watching a couple movies?" Kevin ask. Ben smiled.  
"well, I guess so." Ben chuckled as they brought them their usual. Kevin smirked smugly. Ben rolled his eye's at Kevin. "don't be so smug you ass." Ben laughed softly. Kevin shrugged reaching over to take Bens hand. Ben smiled and held his hand smiling. he yelped jumping up quickly when a waitor tripped and dropped a drink on him, leaving a giant green spot on his white t-shirt.  
"oh! I'm so sorry! here, come with me I've got some club soda in the back that will get that out." he said. Kevin nodded at him to go so Ben nodded and followed the waitor. a women walked over and tapped Kevins shoulder. Kevin looked over. she was in a t-shirt that had 'Leora'  
"can I help you?" Kevin ask.  
"no but I can help you." Leora said. Kevin raised an eye brow.  
"how?" Kevin ask. Leora pointed towards the mens bathroom.  
"that man, thats about to go in there, he's really anti-gay, he tripped the waitor on perpose." Leora said. Kevin narrowed his eye's.  
"thanks." Kevin said getting up. she nodded and headed out the door. Kevin made sure Ben was gone then headed into the bathroom. he walked in and the man was washing his hands. Kevin went over casually washing his hands. "so you trip that waitor?" Kevin ask. the man snickered.  
"duh I-" he started as he turned around. he froze realizing Kevin was the man that was with Ben. Kevin casually leaned against the sink.  
"so, you got a problem with my boy friend?" Kevin ask, cracking his knuckles. the man didn't respond so Kevin shook his head, grabbing him by his shirt collar. "oops, wrong answer." Kevin smirked, pulling his fist back.  
*with Ben*  
Ben thanked the waitor, who'd given him an extra shirt they had knowing Ben would bring it back. it was just a back up under shirt for the waitors/waitresses, but that was fine with Ben. he headed back to their table and sat down. he paused realizing Kevin wasn't there. he played with his shirt, which was a little tighter around his chest. he looked around a moment then turned to his phone when it went off.  
Gwen : how is your date?  
Ben rolled his eye's.  
:bulletgeen: Ben : some guy dumped a colored drink on my white t-shirt. how's the concert?  
Gwen : if I was there I wouldn't be talking to you. we haven't left yet.  
Ben rolled his eye's again.  
Ben : later, having dinner with Kev.  
he put his phone down giving Kevin a curious look when he sat back down..  
"alright, what'd I miss?" Ben ask. Kevin shrugged slightly.  
"nothing other then me beating the crap out of the guy who perposefully tripped the waitor." Kevin shrugged.  
"really Kevin?" Ben ask frowning. Kevin, realizing it didn't make Ben as happy as it had made him, shook his head.  
"no, I went to the bathroom Benji." Kevin rolled his eye's. Ben chuckled softly and rolled his eye's. "nice shirt by the way." Kevin snickered. Ben glared at him slighty.  
"oh shut up you ass." Ben huffed. Kevin reached out for Ben hand across the table. "you don't honestly think that after making fun of me I'm actually going to hold your hand do you?" Ben ask. Kevin gave his usual charming/bad boy smile and Ben rolled his eye's taking his hand. Ben smiled as they ate and talked, until Bens phone when off. he looked down at the callers ID.  
"who is it?" Kevin ask curiously.  
"my... my dad." Ben muttered confusedly. "I didn't know he knew how to use a cell phone." Ben added. he shook his head and ignored the call.  
"not going to answer it?" Kevin ask.  
"nope. it's probably mom. she knows I wouldn't answer her calls." Ben shrugged. Kevin smiled. they stood once they were done and headed back to Kevins car. "that was nice." Ben smiled.  
"it's not over yet." Kevin replied. Ben raised an eye brow.  
"oh? what else do you have planed Kevy?" Ben smiled.  
"something I think you'll like." Kevin replied. "well at least I hope." Kevin added. Ben smiled at him.  
"can I have a hint?" Ben ask.  
"nope." Kevin replied. Ben pouted at him.  
"awe c'mon Kevy." Ben pouted. Kevin shook his head. "not even for the puppy eye's?" Ben ask.  
"nope." Kevin replied. Ben pouted again.  
"your no fun today." Ben murmured. Kevin shrugged smiling slightly.  
"thats okay, you'll love me for not telling you later." Kevin chuckled. Ben smiled at him slightly, then rubbed his hand wincing softly.  
"my hand hurts." Ben muttered.  
"when we stop I'll kiss it better." Kevin teased. Ben laughed.  
"well in that case, my lips hurt too." Ben smirked. Kevin smirked back.  
"that might take more then a kiss to make better." Kevin smirked. he pulled out his phone when it went off. "oh shit." Kevin laughed.  
"what?" Ben ask.  
"Gwen says, tell Ben that he's pocket dialing Julie and we've been listening to you two since you got in the car." Kevin laughed. Ben blushed darkly, and reached into his pocket, hanging up his phone. Kevin laughed, squeazing his hand gently. Ben paused noticing a bunch of bright lights in the center of town.  
"what is that?" Ben ask. Kevin smiled brightly.  
"thats a favor I called in from my old illegal days." Kevin replied. Ben turned and gave him a disaproving look.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm joking Benji, I told that guy the other day I'd fix his car for free if he'd talk to a friend of his about coming to perform on your birthday." Kevin smiled. Ben was shocked.  
"really?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded with a shrug.  
"yup." Kevin replied. Bens smile quickly turned into a confused look.  
"okay then, you don't like most of my music, so who'd you get?" Ben ask confused. Kevin just smiled. "let's see you don't like Brethe Carolina. you don't like Mayday Parade or Plain White T's. you deal with Pierce the Veil. you despise The Downtown Fiction. you think Paramore is girly. you only like August Burns Red's cover of Wrecking Ball... is it Ice Nine Kills?" Ben ask.  
"nope." Kevin snickered listening to his lover.  
"okay... you only like Issues cover of Boyfriend... is it The Ready Set?" Ben ask. Kevin shook his head. "or Sleeping with sirens?" Ben ask. Kevin shook his head again. "you hate Attack Attack. You hate All Time Low because of Gwen. oh! is it Jughead's Revenge?" Ben ask.  
"no Ben." Kevin chuckled.  
"that only leaves very few bands." Ben muttered to himself.  
"Johnny B." Kevin said. Ben paused to think.  
"Johnny B... you mean, Johnny Braddock?" Ben ask. "as in, Get Scared's Johnny Braddock?" Ben ask. Kevin simply parked his car, away from all the action, hoping it wouldn't be damaged or anything. Kevin got out and waited for Ben, quietly wondering if he'd made the right choice of band, since Ben wasn't bouncing in excitement. Ben climbed out smiling, but was trying to be calm, knowing Kevin didn't like it when they had everyone's attention. Kevin walked over to him watching him. "what?" Ben ask.  
"no excited bouncing or jumping? no loudly exclaiming how much you love this band? no attention calling squeals?" Kevin ask curiously. Ben could see it right then and there, Kevin was worried he'd chosen the wrong thing and he wasn't happy. Ben smiled at him and hugged him.  
"oh I can do all that if you want me to, but I know you don't like it when people just stare at us." Ben replied. Kevin smiled slightly and kissed him deeply.  
"I don't mind the attention, just as long as they aren't specifically staring at us because we're gay." Kevin stated, taking Ben's hand. Ben smiled cuddling to his side as they walked.  
"so what really happened earlier while me and that guy were cleaning my shirt?" Ben ask.  
"I beat the shit out of the dude who tripped the waitor cause he didn't like we were on a date." Kevin stated. Ben smiled slightly, though he disaproved. he and Kevin stood together in the crowd listening to the band and enjoying the music. suddenly Ben was blinded by a bright light.  
"what the hell?" Ben muttered. Kevin smiled at him, simply pulling out a ring a motioning to the screen above the stage, which had had lyrics flashing on it for most the time they were where but now in big bold letters it said :  
 **Marry me Benji?**  
Ben froze seeing that but laughed and hugged him tightly after a moment. ignoring the spot light and the people staring, he kissed him deeply. Kevin pulled back with his usual smile.  
"is that a yes?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded happily, laughing as Kevin slipped the ring onto his hand. "see, now we'll really be talk of the town." Kevin said. Ben laughed. the spotlight finally moved off them to let them have a moment, but it didn't stop several people in the crowd from staring at them.  
"how much freaking work did you go through to plan this?" Ben ask, hugging him tightly. Kevin hugged back and shrugged.  
"a lot." Kevin replied. "wasn't this better then staying home and watching movies?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded quickly against his chest.  
"yeah it is." Ben murmured. Kevin kissed his head.  
"now do you see why I wouldn't let your mom ruin this night for us?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded again as he pulled back from the hug.  
"I'm glad you didn't let her ruin it." Ben replied, leaning up to kiss him. Kevin smiled happy to kiss his now fiance. they stayed as long as they could, but both boys were exhausted and eventually headed back to their apartment.  
*their apartment*  
Kevin, though he was exhausted from getting up so early to fix a car on his day off, refused to wake his peacefully sleeping lover. Ben, out cold curled up in the seat beside Kevin, snored softly as he lay again the window. Kevin smiled at him, unlocking the door that connected the garage to the apartment. he came back and opened Ben's door carefully. after unbuckling him, he hefted the smaller boy into his arms and carefully closed his car door. he carried him upstairs, carefully stripping them both down to their boxers before tucking them both into bed. Ben muttered softly in his sleep, cuddling up to Kevin. Kevin smiled at him tightening his hold on him. he was almost asleep when his phone went off, he groaned softly, debating on ignoring it since it was Ben's phone, but he knew Gwens ringtone. he rolled over and dug Ben's phone out of his jeans pocket. he answered it tiredly.  
"Gwen if this isn't important I'm hanging up." Kevin muttered tiredly.  
"Ke-Kevin? d-did I call the wrong phone?" Gwen ask. Kevin sat up, he could tell she was crying.  
"no, Ben's asleep I answered his phone, Gwen whats wrong? are you crying?" Kevin ask.  
"I-I need a ride... I hate to ask this late at night, but something happened and I just need a ride." Gwen said. Kevin got up and started looking for his pants.  
"alright text me where you are and I'll come pick you up." Kevin replied.  
"ok-okay." Gwen sniffled hanging up the phone. Kevin turned on the lamp next to the bed and quickly located his pants.  
"Kevin?" Ben muttered, sitting up. "where are you going?" Ben ask.  
"Gwen just called, she needs a ride. you should call her back. she was really upset." Kevin replied, pulling on his shoes. Ben nodded and picked up his phone off the nightstand where Kevin had lain it. Kevin kissed Ben's head and headed towards the address Gwen had texted him. Ben called Gwen.  
"Gwen? hey whats wrong?" Ben ask.  
"I didn't mean for Kevin to wake you up." Gwen sniffled.  
"no it's alright. Gwen what happened?" Ben ask, leaning over to lay his ring on their nightstand, not wanting to sleep in it.  
"i-it's Ju-Julie... I-I went to her house... sh-she was going to the concert with me..." Gwen sniffled. Ben was confused.  
"okay, what happened?" Ben ask worriedly.  
"Ben... sh-she's... Julie's dead. everyone in their house is dead." Gwen cried. Ben was shocked.  
"where are you now?" Ben ask.  
"si-sitting in the back of an ambulance i-in front of her house, wai-waiting for Kevin." Gwen replied. Ben relaxed slightly.  
"okay, are you okay? are you hurt?" Ben ask.  
"n-no... just horrified and covered in blood." Gwen replied. Ben frowned hoping Kevin wouldn't reject giving her a ride because he didn't want blood on his seats.  
"okay, I'd... I'd feel better if you came and stayed with me and Kevin." Ben said.  
"no. my parents are super worried. they want me home asap." Gwen replied. Ben nodded.  
"okay. hey I'm gonna let you go okay? Kev's calling me." Ben said. Gwen hung up without a word and Ben answered Kevin. "Kev?" Ben ask.  
"alright tell me what you know, there's cop cars and police line and shit everywhere." Kevin said. "I had to park two blocks away so I could go get her." Kevin said.  
"Julie and her family were murdered and Gwen found them." Ben replied.  
"holy shit? all of them?" Kevin ask.  
"everyone in the house." Ben replied.  
"no wonder, hey! don't touch me." Kevin hissed as a cop tried to stop him. Ben listened. "if you tase me, you'll regret it." Kevin growled. Ben laughed softly.  
"try not to get arrested okay?" Ben smiled. Kevin grunted in response.  
"Gwen! hey, tell this guy I'm here to pick you up!" Kevin shouted. Ben smiled hearing his cousins voice in the background.  
"yeah, let's go." Gwen muttered.  
"you're covered in blood." Kevin muttered.  
"then walk with me home." Gwen replied.  
"no, I'm not gonna make you walk, I have a few towels in the trunk you can sit on." Kevin said. Ben paused hearing a noise downstairs.  
"what the hell?" Ben muttered getting up.  
"you say something Ben?" Kevin ask.  
"yeah, something just made a noise downstairs." Ben replied curiously. Kevin stiffened slightly.  
"because of how Gwen just found Julie, I'm only going to tell you this once Ben, stay in the bedroom and lock the door. me and Gwen will be there in a second." Kevin said.  
"no I'm sure it's nothing I can't handel." Ben replied, ignoring Kevin and heading downstairs.  
"Ben you're an idiot go back upstairs." Kevin hissed, pulling Gwen towards his car quickly and pushing Gwen into the passenger seat, not caring about the blood.  
"Kevin whats wrong?" Gwen ask.  
"I think someone just broke into mine and Bens apartment." Kevin replied. "and Ben being the idiot he is, isn't listening to me and is going downstairs." Kevin added. Gwen nodded as they headed towards their apartment.  
"I heard that." Ben muttered.  
"good you were supposed to, so maybe you'd go back upstairs." Kevin replied.  
"oh my god..." Ben trailed.  
"Ben? Ben whats wrong?" Kevin ask.  
"i-it's- oh my god hold on! I'll get some towels!" Ben shouted dropping the phone. unsure what was going on, Kevin sped back to their apartment. he skid to a stop and jumped out, Gwen not far behind. they ran inside the apartment, there was blood all over the floor. Kevins heart dropped.  
"oh no..." Gwen swallowed hard.  
"Ben?!" Kevin shouted.  
"kitchen!" Ben shouted. "call an ambulance!" Ben added. Kevin and Gwen ran into the kitchen, surprised to see Julie laying on the floor bleeding and Ben holding towels to a wound on her side.  
"what the fuck?" Kevin ask while Gwen called for an ambulance.  
"I don't know she just showed up." Ben replied. "Kevin come put some pressure on this wound." Ben said. Kevin nodded kneeling beside him.  
"ambulance is on it's way." Gwen muttered.  
"if she's here then who the fuck was in her house that you thought was her?" Kevin ask.  
"her aunt." Ben replied.  
"'her aunt?" Gwen ask.  
"I remember meeting her one time and asked if she was Julie's twin sister, nope, just her aunt." Ben replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"okay, how the hell did she get from her house three miles away, to here without bleeding to death?" Gwen ask.  
"before I thought I heard someone break in, I heard a car speed off. I think who ever killed her family dropped her off here, or maybe she caught a taxi, I don't know." Ben replied. Gwen looked up.  
"ambulance is here." Gwen said.  
"open the door for them." Kevin replied. he pulled Ben so the paramedics could get to Julie. "you okay Ben?" Kevin ask, seeing Ben limp and rub his leg.  
"I stepped on some broken glass from a cup she knocked over on accident." Ben muttered. Kevin raised an eye brow go sit down and let me look at it." Kevin replied. Ben nodded sitting down carefully. Kevin looked his foot over and checked it for glass shards. "I don't feel any glass." Kevin said.  
"I know, I pulled it out already." Ben replied. Kevin nodded and stood. "okay, you drop Gwen off." Ben said.  
"I'll get her a taxi." Kevin replied. Ben glared at him.  
"you are _not_ sending my cousin home in a taxi." Ben glared. Kevin looked at him, but sighed and nodded.  
"okay. but you're coming to." Kevin said. Ben shrugged and nodded in agreement. they dropped Gwen off and came back. the ambulance was gone, the cops however seemed to be waiting out front for them. Kevin sighed. "is sleep just going to be impossible tonight?" Kevin muttered. Ben kissed his cheek.  
"well if it is we can just sleep all day tomorrow." Ben replied. he walked over to the cops. "can we help you?" Ben ask.  
"we want to know how this stabbed woman got here." the first cop said. "three miles away from the rest of the crime scene." he added. Ben shrugged.  
"I'll tell you the same thing I told Kevin. I'm not really sure how she got here. before I thought I heard someone break in, I heard a car speed off. I think who ever killed her family dropped her off here." Ben said.  
"who is Kevin? we'll need to talk to him too." the cop said.  
"right here." Kevin glared.  
"alright and where were you when this happened?" he ask.  
"three miles away, picking up Ben's cousin from your crime scene as she was the one who found the other bodies." Kevin replied.  
"Ben's cousin?" he ask.  
"yes my cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson." Ben replied.  
"so there's no witness to your story?" the officer ask Ben. Ben was shocked.  
"uh, no, but it's not a story." Ben replied. he gave Ben a blank stare.  
"where were you tonight?" the officer ask Ben. Ben gritted his teeth.  
"out celebrating my birthday with my boyfriend all night. we got back here at about eleven at night." Ben replied.  
"whose the boyfriend?" he ask. Kevin narrowed his eye's.  
"really?" Kevin and Ben ask. he nodded. Ben leaned against Kevins side and Kevin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. the silent female cop beside him seemed to catch on.  
"oh, so you're not just room mates?" she ask curiously. Ben shook his head.  
"do you have any proof as to where you were?" the man ask.  
"I a reciept from the restuarant we went to and about a thousand people who went to the Get Scared concert tonight can varify we were there." Kevin replied.  
"and how can a thousand people verify you were there?" the woman ask. Kevin held up a finger and pulled out his phone, pulling up a video on youtube. he handed it to her and leaned back. it was a video of the crowd, then the spot light suddenly landed on Ben and Kevin. it flashed up to the screen, where Kevin had had his proposal put up.  
"and the crowd kinda went nuts when I ask him to marry me, then they stared at us the entire rest of the time we were there." Kevin replied taking his phone back.  
"what time was the concert?" the man ask. Ben thought a moment.  
"we'll it was like seven when we got done with dinner so about seven-thirty to eleven." Ben replied.  
"more like eight to eleven." Kevin corrected. Ben looked at him.  
"really? don't act like you didn't speed through town you liar." Ben laughed. Kevin just grinned at him.  
"okay so I sped a little." Kevin replied.  
"excuse me thats not the point at hand. what time was it?" the male officer demanded. Kevin rolled his eye's.  
"some where between seven-thirty and eight." Kevin replied as though it were obvious. "look we're tired. come back in the morning and we'll talk." Kevin added, standing up.  
"no we'll talk now." the male officer replied. Kevin growled at him but Ben sighed and pulled him back down. they talked a little while longer before the cops stood. "Mr. Tennyson, please stand." the officer said. Ben confusedly stood and was shocked when he was turned around and handcuffed.  
"hey! what the hell!?" Ben shouted.  
"you have the right to remain silent. anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. you have the right to an atterney, if you can't afford one, one will be apointed to you." the officer said. Kevin jumped up from the couch pushing the cops hands off Ben.  
"what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kevin growled.  
"arresting him. we're legally able to hold him for 24 hours in a holding cell and we intend to do so." the officer replied. even the women beside him was surprized.  
"you can't do that!" Kevin growled.  
"I can and I am. now back off or I'll arrest you for interfearing." he replied. Kevin reached for the closest material to absorb.  
"easy Kevin, this ass hole is not worth it. call Grandpa Max and Gwen. see if one of them knows a lawyer or something." Ben said.  
"fuck that, I want your badge number and fucking name right now." Kevin glared. the female officer gave him the information on her partner that Kevin wanted and Kevin wrote it down quickly. "this isn't over. you take him out of this apartment in handcuffs and I will make your life living hell." Kevin glared. the officer glared back and shoved Ben towards the door.  
"I didn't do anything!" Ben shouted as he faught with them.  
"don't say anything Benji, just keep your mouth shut until I get us a lawyer." Kevin said. Ben was forced into the back of the cop car, kicking and screaming at the cops. Kevin ran for his cell phone.  
*police station*  
Ben glared at his arresting officer across the table. they were trying to interrogate him, but he did what Kevin had told him to do and kept his mouth shut.  
"Mr. Tennyson this would be a lot easier if you would answer the questions." the officer said, frustrated. Ben huffed at him and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. once he realized he was doing this, he realized how much Kevin had rubbed off on him over the years. he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the door, waiting for Kevin or a lawyer to come strolling in. he was eventually taken to a holding cell where he glared at the officer sitting at his desk. his eye's flickered to the clock, where he was annoyed to find it had been four hours of them trying to get him to talk.  
"hey ass hole! when do I get to go back to my apartment?!" Ben shouted.  
"quiet maggot." he replied. Ben scold, but smirked when he heard shouting and thundering footsteps, that of which could only be his angered lover and his angered cousin. Kevin stormed into the chiefs office while Gwen ran over to Ben.  
"Ben what happened?" Gwen ask worriedly.  
"I don't know this ass hole arrested me and won't tell me anything!" Ben replied, glaring at the officer and making sure he heard him. he turned back to Gwen. "did you get a hold of Grandpa Max? doesn't he have a lawyer friend?" Ben ask. Gwen nodded.  
"didn't answer." Gwen sighed. Ben huffed and flopped down on to the bench in the cell.  
"hey miss, away from the criminal, he's a killer." the man said. Ben jumped up slamming himself against the bars of the cell he was in.  
"that fucking bullshit and you know it!" Ben shouted, pointing at the officer. Gwen was shocked at her cousins out burst.  
"quiet you little shit." he glared.  
"oh, what? someone pissy cause they missed their shift guarding the mall? kiss my ass." Ben glared.  
"wow, Kevin sure has rubbed off on you." Gwen said. Ben smirked at her until the officer came up and shoved him away from the bars, making him smack his head on the bench behind him. Ben winced rubbing his head as he sat up. "hey! you can't do that to him!" Gwen glared.  
"watch me." he replied. "turn around maggot, back to interrogation." he said, opening the door. Gwen watched in amusement as it took two officers to put the cuffs on Ben again and then four of them to practically carry him to the interrogation room because of his fighting. Kevin stormed out of the chiefs office, followed by the chief, who led the way to the interrogation room. he opened the door.  
"let him go." the chief said. the officers jaw dropped. Ben stood happily and waited for them to remove his handcuffs. the officer just stared at him.  
"well come on, they aren't gonna take themselves off." Ben hissed, motioning to the handcuffs. the officer glared at Ben as he took the cuffs off. Ben ran over and hugged Kevin tightly. Kevin hugged him back just as tight, smirking at the officer.  
"I filed a restraining order against you, obviously you have some sort of weird obsession for my fiance." Kevin glared at the cop. Ben stepped back.  
"lets go home I'm tired and I need a shower." Ben said. Kevin nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they turned to leave.  
"what the hell!? you're gonna let that little murder go!?" the officer shouted. the chief didn't answer, he just turned and left.  
"c'mon Gwen." Kevin called. Gwen nodded and followed them out.  
"I don't think I've ever seen Ben so pissed before." Gwen laughed. "it took like five officers to get him to the interrogation room." Gwen laughed. Ben smiled at her.  
"you should have seen how many it took to get me out of the car." Ben replied. Kevin snickered and tightened his hold on his lover.  
"I thought you were going to break that guys arm when you kicked him." Kevin said.  
"hey, he shouldn't have thrown me into the car." Ben replied. Kevin kissed Bens head with a chuckle.  
"your rubbing off on him Kevin." Gwen laughed. Kevin smirked.  
"good." Kevin replied. they climbed into Kevins car and headed to take Gwen home. once they dropped her off they headed back to their apartment.  
*the apartment*  
Kevin headed straight for bed while Ben headed for a shower. when he was done he dried his hair, slipped on his boxers and climbed into bed with his sleeping partner. he cuddled up with Kevin and was out in minutes.  
*about 1 PM*  
Ben yawned softly stretching as he woke up. he rubbed his eye's and sat up. Kevin was in the shower. Ben smiled as he caught sight of his ring. he slipped it on, after changing the bandages on his hand, and headed downstairs to make breakfast. he grabbed his phone and called Gwen as he made some eggs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ben whats up?" Gwen ask answering.  
"hey, wanted to know if you'd heard anything on Julie." Ben replied.  
"nope. they won't let anyone know how she's doing because someone killed her entire family." Gwen replied. Ben nodded slightly.  
"well, I hope she's okay. are you okay?" Ben ask.  
"I'm fine... didn't get any sleep though, I couldn't get their bodies out of my mind." Gwen muttered.  
"don't you have some sort of manta spell thing to help with nightmares?" Ben ask curiously, as he heard the shower upstairs shut off.  
"I'm looking through grandma's stuff to see if she has one, but I haven't found anything yet." Gwen replied.  
"maybe be a normal person and go to theorpy?" Ben ask.  
"nope. I'm good thanks." Gwen replied.  
"I hope you find something that helps you, Gwen." Ben said.  
"thanks Ben." Gwen replied. "I have to go, I'm going to try meditation." Gwen said.  
"good luck." Ben replied.  
"thanks Ben." Gwen smiled hanging up.  
"that Gwen?" Kevins voice drifted in as he came down the stairs.  
"yup." Ben replied.  
"how's Julie?" Kevin ask. he wasn't Julie's friend, in fact he didn't like her at all because she had a crush on Ben, but that didn't mean he wanted her murdered.  
"they won't tell anyone." Ben replied. "which probably means she's still alive." Ben added. Kevin nodded making himself a bowl of cereal.  
"your ring doesn't have any blood on it right?" Kevin ask. Ben shook his head.  
"nah, I took it off after you left last night, so I wouldn't fall asleep in it and stab myself with it." Ben replied. Kevin nodded.  
"good, one less bloody item to clean." Kevin muttered.  
"I'll borrow dads carpet shampooer. to clean up the living room and laundry room floor. I'll sweep up the glass from last night and mop up the dried blood." Ben replied. Kevin nodded.  
"I'll clean the blood out of my car and off the door in the laundry room, assuming since her bloody foot prints lead away from it, thats how she got in." Kevin said. Ben nodded.  
"yup." Ben muttered. they sat together on the couch. Kevin eating his cereal while Ben just poked at his food.  
"you okay Ben?" Kevin ask. Ben jerked out of what ever thoughts he was lost in and looked at Kevin.  
"huh?" Ben ask.  
"are you okay? you're just poking at your food." Kevin said. Ben nodded.  
"just thinking about how to borrow the carpet cleaner without mom getting pissed for me throwing her out yesterday." Ben replied. Kevin nodded and turned back to whatever tv show was playing, neither really paying much attention to whatever was on. it was the news channel talking about the concert last night and the murders.  
"what do you think your mom will say?" Kevin ask. Ben turned to him.  
"about what?" Ben ask.  
"the ring." Kevin replied. Ben looked down at the ring and shrugged.  
"she'll probably be angry I decided to accept a 'ruffians' proposal." Ben muttered before taking a drink of Kevins orange juice. Ben quickly spit out the drink in shock and Kevin choked on the cereal in his mouth when they both saw the proposal on the news.  
"holy shit." Kevin muttered.  
"we'll we're talk of the town now." Ben muttered.  
"forget about that, Gwen's gonna kill me when she realizes I didn't take her with me when I went to get the ring." Kevin replied. Ben laughed at Kevin's response.  
"oh it won't be that-" Ben started. he paused when his phone went off. Kevin scooted away hearing it was Gwen's ring tone. "Gwen whats-" Ben tried. he pulled the phone away from his head quickly.  
"WHY THE HELL WASN'T I TOLD BEFORE OR AFTER THIS HAPPENED?! I HAD TO FIND OUT ON THE FUCKING NEWS!" Gwen shouted.  
"in our defense we were more worried about all the murdering that was going on." Ben replied. Gwen continued yelling complaints about how she was the last to know, but Ben shook his head and hung up. "eh, okay, so she's a little upset. she'll be fine." Ben told Kevin, who chuckled. they were both shocked to hear a car door slam shut, but neither thought anything of it, their neighbors girlfriend had a habit of slamming doors. it wasn't until their front door flew open that they realized they should have been worried. Ben mother was beyond pissed and standing in their doorway.  
"did you not lock the door last night?" Kevin ask. Ben shrugged slightly.  
"I might have thought you did it." Ben replied. "mom what do you want?" Ben sighed.  
"I want you to pack your things right now! you're coming back home with me! I will not let you marry that ruffian!" Sandra shouted.  
"I'm twenty-one. you cannot control me. I don't have to listen to you, I love Kevin and I have no intentions of leaving him." Ben replied from his spot on the couch. Kevin, however, had gotten up quickly to remove all seven of his model cars from the room and hid them in their bedroom, glaring at Sandra. Ben got up, taking their dishes into the kitchen. he came back in time to see his mother swing a bat, where she'd gotten it Ben didn't know, at Kevin. he would have been worried if Kevin hadn't been close enough to the coffee table to absorb the material quickly. once he absorbed the wood in only his hand, he grabbed the bat and pulled it from Ben's mothers hands. the threats and curses she'd been shouting came to an abrupt stop, realizing she was now defenseless.  
"I am not a base ball. I do not apprecciate being hit with a bat. if you try to hit me with a bat again, I will beat you with it." Kevin stated, breaking the bat over his knee and tossing it aside. Ben went over to Kevin quickly.  
"you okay?" Ben ask. Kevin smirked at him.  
"we've faught aliens Benji, giant aliens, extremely strong aliens. your mother with a base ball bat is nothing." Kevin said. Ben smiled and hugged his side glaring at his mother.  
"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson we are going home right now." Sandra glared. Kevin snickered.  
"Kirby." Kevin snickered. Ben glared at him, slapping him in the chest with the back of his hand. it didn't hurt him, but Kevin got the point and laughed.  
"shut up Ethan." Ben huffed. he turned back to his mother. "I am home. I think it's time you go." Ben said.  
"I'm not going without you. I am your mother and you will listen to me." Sandra glared. Ben walked over to her.  
"I'm not going any where with you. I'm staying here with Kevin." Ben glared crossing his arms over his chest. in no obvious attempt to ease the situation between his lover and his lovers mother, but in an attempt to sooth his lover, Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben's waist and pulled the smaller backwards so his chest was against his lovers back. Ben relaxed slightly against Kevins chest, his arms still crossed over his own chest. Sandra glared at Kevin.  
"you're coming home now." Sandra glared. "I will not let you stay here with this ruffian!" Sandra hissed. Ben pulled away from Kevin slightly, not breaking Kevins hold on his waist but putting a little distance.  
"what is your problem!? is it me?! is it Kevin!?" Ben shouted.  
"no." Sandra muttered simply.  
"ok so it's not those two, is it that he's not completely human?!" Ben hissed.  
"of course not." Sandra huffed.  
"okay so what is it?! you don't like that I'm happy with Kevin?!" Ben glared.  
"no, it's not that." Sandra muttered.  
"what is it then? is it because I'm gay or what?!" Ben hissed. Sandra didn't answer and Ben huffed. "wow. really? thats what this is about?" Ben huffed. "so the truth comes out. I fight aliens most my life and you're comepletely okay with that, but when I come out and say I'm gay, no thats what you have the fucking problem with." Ben glared.  
"you didn't come out and tell us, I found you two screwing in your bedroom!" Sandra hissed.  
"so?" Kevin huffed, tightening his hold on Ben. "we were sixteen and seventeen _and_ it was consensual." Kevin replied.  
"he's a ruffan and he's a bad influence on you! you weren't gay before he came around! then he started bullying you and sudden;y your gay!" Sandra shouted. Ben blinked blankly at her.  
"if you really knew me, you would know just how wrong you are." Ben glared. "do you ever even listen to me? because I told you both I was gay when I was eight." Ben stated. his mother grew quiet. "that what I thought, now get out. come back either when you learn to shut up and pretend your happy for me or when you actually want to listen to me. until then, don't come back." Ben said. Sandra stared for a moment, then turned and left slamming the door. Ben turned and glared at him "you were not seventeen you liar, you had just turned eightteen." Ben huffed. Kevin frowned.  
"I mean, hey, if you want to tell your mom that technically in the eye's of the law, until you turned eightteen, we were illegally screwing around." Kevin muttered. Ben rolled his eye's.  
"yeah cause she wouldn't immediately go to the police with charges of rape." Ben muttered. Kevin shrugged slightly.  
"you were the one upset I had lied." Kevin replied. Ben sighed and stepped back.  
"lets just ignore my mom and clean up Julie's blood." Ben said. Kevin kissed him deeply and stepped back.  
"okay." Kevin said.  
*about an hour later*  
as they'd been cleaning, Gwen had come in to confront them about not beeing told, but seemed to realize there was already a dark and heavy mood settled over the appartment, so she'd offered to help clean up instead. while Ben scrubbed the carpets, Gwen swept and mopped the kitchen, and Kevin cleaned his car and the back door. Gwen kept glancing over at her cousin, who seemed upset and distracted.


	7. Chapter 7

"so you want to show me the ring?" Gwen ask. Ben just shrugged and pointed to the kitchen counter. it was just a simple black gold band with a green colored diamond. it was simple but beautiful. "oh thats pretty." Gwen smiled. Ben nodded as he continued to scrub the floor. "Ben what happened?" Gwen ask.  
"my mom. she was pissed about me and Kev." Ben sighed. "she was super pissed and started a bunch of shit and just..." Ben trailed with a sigh. he continued scrubbling the carpet.  
"it'll get better Ben." Gwen said. Ben nodded at her.  
"I know it's just annoying." Ben sighed. "she told me today I was only gay when I met Kevin. you were there when I told her I was gay years ago." Ben muttered. Gwen was shocked.  
"yeah, you were like eight when you finally came out to them." Gwen replied. Ben nodded and stood as he finally cleaned the blood from the carpet. he headed upstairs to change shirts. Kevin came in.  
"oh, hey Gwen, when did you get here?" Kevin ask.  
"about fourty-five minutes ago. amazing it took you that long to clean your car." Gwen rolled her eye's.  
"actually it took me ten minutes. to clean that. I've been trying to clean the door, but nothing would get it off, finally managed to clean the blood up." Kevin muttered. he headed upstairs, smirking as he found Ben changing out of his now bloody and soaked clothes. he smirked walking up behind his lover and pulling him close, kissing his neck. Ben yelped loudly, jumping at the sudden cold.  
"Kevin you ass!" Ben cried out. Kevin chuckled softly and turned him around, kissing him deeply. he pulled Ben closer, trying to get the smaller to let him pick him up. Ben pushed back. "no Kev, Gwens here." Ben muttered. Kevin shrugged slightly, pulling Ben back against his chest, kissing him deeply again.  
"so? our apartment." Kevin muttered kissing him again. Ben kissed back, holding back a soft moan. Kevin pulled back some. "besides, you are my fiance. I can do whatever I want." Kevin murmured, backing Ben against a wall smirking. Ben chuckled softly as Kevins hand rested beside his head against the wall.  
"well you know what?" Ben ask.  
"what?" Kevin ask. Ben leaned closer to him, gently brushing his lips against Kevin's.  
"if you want me..." Ben whispered softly, a grin growing on his face. "gonna have t' catch me." Ben smirked, ducking out of his arms and sliding down the railing of their stairs laughing. Kevin stood their blinking confusedly for a moment, then grinned and went after him. Ben laughed jumping over the couch as Kevin came thundering after him. Gwen was confused and looked around worriedly. the worry quickly faded as she figured out the two boys were just horsing around. Kevin chased Ben into the kitchen, the kitchen table ending up between them.  
"where you gonna go now Tennyson?" Kevin smirked. Ben smirked back, backing up a bit. Kevin was confused slightly and Ben ran at him, dropping down to slid under the table as Kevin jumped over it. "oh you little brat!" Kevin laughed. Ben laughed. Gwen rolled her eye's and smiled, flopping on to their couch to watch tv until they were done playing around. Ben laughed at Kevin, slipping around him and into the garage. Kevin ran after him, closing the door, trapping Ben. Ben laughed softly. "no where to go Benji." Kevin teased. Ben put Kevins car between them. Kevin tossed his soaked shirt aside and headed toward Ben. Ben back up, until he bumped into Kevin's car. Kevin pinned him against the hood of his car, hands blocking him on both sides of his head. "can't duck out know, you scratch my paint and I'll beat you." Kevin muttered. Ben laughed softly.  
"no you wouldn't." Ben murmured, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. Kevin gave into the kiss quickly, bulling Ben flush against his chest assured he wasn't going to run away again. Ben moaoned softly at the contact.  
"you sure about that?" Kevin whispered huskily into Bens ear before kissing his neck. Ben didn't bother trying to answer him, moaning softly as Kevin went straight for the sensitive spot on his neck.  
"d-do not leave another hicky on my neck." Ben muttered. Kevin chuckled softly, biting his neck roughly.  
"how are you going to stop me?" Kevin ask. Ben moaned at he bite and gave a smirk of his own.  
"I won't, I'll just leave one on your neck too." Ben muttered. Kevin huffed a chuckle against Ben's neck as he pulled the brunet into another kiss and started worken Ben's jeans off. Kevin leaned back slightly to wiggle Ben's jeans off him. Ben lifted himself up off the hood of the car just enough to help him. once Ben's jeans lay on the ground beside them, Kevin started working on his own jeans. Ben pulled him into a deep kiss while Kevin was doing so and almost made the brute forget was he was doing in a haze of testosterone and lust. he grunted into the kiss as he kicked his own jeans off beside Bens. he pulled back and Ben smirked at him. "have I made you forget what you were doing yet?" Ben teased, knowing that Kevin had forgotten stuff he had been doing with a simple lustful kiss from Ben. Kevin smirked back.  
"not yet, guess you'll have to try harder." Kevin replied. Ben laughed softly.  
"if you haven't forgotten, why do we both stil have boers on?" Ben teased again. Kevin huffed.  
"maybe I haven't gotten that far yet." Kevin muttered, biting Ben's neck again. Ben yelpped softly and moaned.  
"don't bite too hard, Gwen'll be pissed if she finds out you've been biting me." Ben muttered.  
"I don't care what Gwen is or does right now." Kevin replied, kissing Ben again. Ben kissed back, lifting his hips up slightly. Kevin took the hint and quickly stripped both of them of their boxers. "besides the one here with the real biting problem is you." Kevin smirked. Bens cheeks turned soft pink in a blush.  
"well if you didn't get to the brink of release and then just stop to tease me, maybe I wouldn't bite so hard." Ben smirked back.  
"what can I say, I like to make you squirm." Kevin murmured. Ben pulled him down into another kiss.  
"did you lock the garage door?" Ben ask. Kevin shrugged.  
"nah, but I don't think we'll have a problem with her walking in on us, she's smart." Kevin replied, kissing him deeply as he carefuly prepped him. "ready Benji?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded as Kevin kissed him. he moaned softly at the familiar feeling of his lover.  
"fuck." Ben muttered hearing the sound of the hood buckling a bit under him. Kevin stopped.  
"you breaking my car?" Kevin muttered. Ben snickered.  
"well maybe if you didn't have the weight of a boulder, you're hood could hold us up." Ben replied. Kevin glared at him slightly, feeling at the dent under Ben.  
"eh, it's not that bad. I can fix when we're done here." Kevin muttered. "and for denting my hood I'm definately leaving a hickie you can't hide." Kevin smirked, leaning down to kiss his lover as he started thrusting carefully. Ben moaned softly, trying not to make too much noise with his cousin in the next room. Kevin kissed his neck thrusting slightly rougher, he liked it when Ben was loud, whether Ben wanted to be loud or not. Kevin had to give the boy credit though, no matter how rough it got, he almost always wanted it rougher, kid was tough and that meant Kevin didn't have to be careful, that was the best part. he drawn back out of those thoughts quickly as the smaller beneath him bucked his hips moaning. Kevin moaned deeply long with him.  
"harder Kev." Ben moaned.  
"as you wish Benji." Kevin murmured softly, thrusting harder like his lover wanted, biting/ sucking on Bens neck. Ben moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. Kevin moaned softly, tightening his hold on Ben digging his nail into his hips. Ben moaned, dragging his nails down Kevins chest. Kevin shovered slightly at the nails digging into his skin. Ben arched his back suddenly moaning Kevins name loudly. Kevin smirked, knowing he was about to make Ben see stars. he angled himself to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"a-ah! fuck Kevin!" Ben moaned, arching his back up off the cars hood. neither paid any attention to the sound of the hood giving in more under their weight. Ben cried out, clenching tightly and dragging his nails hard down Kevins and into his nipples knowing they were Kevins sweet spot, as he came hard. Kevin moaned, biting Ben's shoulder roughly as he was sent over the edge and came inside his lover.  
* living room*  
Gwen honestly had no idea as to what was going on in the garage, she had the tv on and on the music channel, cleaning up the boys nasty appartment. Kevin could keep his car clean, but when it came to his living space, it as like he'd never even heard of cleaning. the same thing with Ben. she rolled eye's taking their laundry to the laundry room, it had probably been sitting in the dirty basket for at least two weeks. she started the laundry and headed to the kitchen, where she rolled her eye's again and shook her head at their sink full of dishes.  
"do you guys ever do dishes?" Gwen muttered, starting on them. once she was done with all her cleaning, she headed back to the living room, where she flopped onto the couch and turned on a tv show. not even five minutes later she was passed out snoring on the couch. had she been awake she would have noticed the two boys, who'd gathered their clothes into their arms and dashed up the stairs naked. Kevin snickered as the cleaned themselves up and changed into different clothes, like they had originally come up to the bed room to do. Kevin, while fixing his hair, noticed Ben had managed at some point to leave a hickie at the nape of hs neck, and chuckled softly. Ben, while pulling on his pants, happened to catch a glance out side in time to see a news van pull up between theirs and their neighbors appartment.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kev, there's a news van outside." Ben said. Kevin walked over while pulling his shirt on.  
"probably about Julie." Kevin replied. Ben nodded and grabbed a shirt, just as there was a knock on the door. they heard a shout from Gwen, telling them a reporter wanted to talk to them. thinking nothing of it, they headed downstairs. the reporter seemed excited to see them, a camera man stood behind her. Ben turned and headed for the kitchen slipping his ring back on and grabbing a soda from the fridge. he went back over to Kevin and the news reporter.  
"hi! I'm Roxanne!" Roxanne smiled. "this is my camera man Joe." Roxanne adds.  
"can we help you? are you here about Julie?" Ben ask, frowning as Kevin took his drink from his hand and drank it. Ben huffed slightly.  
"Julie?" Joe ask. Ben looked at her, raising an eye brow.  
"the girl in the hospital that was stabbed and her family was murdered." Kevin replied. she shook her head.  
"o-oh! no! we're not here about that." Roxanne said.  
"then why are you here?" Ben ask, taking his drink back from Kevin with a glare. she smiles.  
"may we come in?" Roxanne ask. Kevin narrowed his eye's, but Ben sighed.  
"might as well, no point in running the AC up." Ben muttered, pushing Kevin back some. Roxanne and Joe came in. Kevin growled softly, seeing Joe was recording. "hey, shoe's off man, you get mud on my carpet and you'll be scrubbing it out." Ben glared. Joe and Roxanne quickly took off their shoe's. Gwen looked up from the tv.  
"so who is that?" Roxanne ask, pointing to Gwen. Ben looked over at her.  
"my cousin Gwen." Ben replied. Roxanne nodded.  
"hey! hands off!" Kevin shouted, snatching his model car out of the camera mans hands. "look but don't touch." Kevin growled. Joe stepped back from Kevin quickly. Ben took the model car from Kevin and cleaned the finger prints off of it, then put it back where it belonged.  
"so back to the reason you're here." Ben said.  
"oh, right, we were hoping to get an up close and personal interview with you two about your the proposal." Roxanne replied. Kevin blinked blankly at her.  
"well, what about it?" Kevin grunted.  
"we'd like to know what brought on the spontanious action." Roxanne said. Kevin shrugged, plopping onto the couch. Gwen glared at him when his plop caused her soda to spill all over her and the couch.  
"what the fuck Kevin?" Gwen glared. Kevin looked over at her.  
"what?" Kevin shrugged. "my couch." Kevin huffed.  
"guys really?" Ben sighed, bringing Gwen a towel. he looked at Roxanne and Jo. Gwen got up and headed to their spare room where she kept some extra clothes at.  
"uh, s-so can we see the ring?" Roxanne ask.  
"I'd rather you didn't." Ben replied. Roxanne nodded that as understandable.  
"so what are your plans for getting married?" Roxanne ask.  
"none." Kevin replied. "I just gave it to him." Kevin added. Ben nodded.  
"he's right. it just happened last night." Ben agreed. he rubbed his bandaged hand wincing. Kevin nudged him gently.  
"go take something for that." Kevin muttered. "the medicine's upstairs." Kevin added. Ben nodded slightly heading up stairs.  
"mind if we come with you?" Roxanne ask.  
"you're allowed to stay in the living room or leave." Kevin replied. Roxanne nodded slightly. Ben came back after a few minutes and sat back down on the couch.  
"what happened to your hand?" Roxanne ask.  
"I stabbed a screw through my hand." Ben replied.  
"ouch, so back onto the girl, Gwen, Ben had you ever worried Kevin was cheating on you with her?" Roxanne ask. both were shocked. it was silent a moment while Ben tried to figure out just what it was this woman was getting at.  
"ex-excuse me?" Ben ask, thinking he'd heard her wrong.  
"have you ever thought that maybe Kevin was cheating on you with your cousin? she is a very attractive young lady after all." Roxanne ask, pointing her microphone at him. Ben stared at her a moment. Kevin dug his nails into the arm of the couch, to keep himself from getting up before was tired of her.  
"Kevin." Ben said. Kevin nodded getting up with him. Ben grabbed her mic and threw it outside. Kevin grabbed the camera, threw it open, ripped the tape out of it and threw it to Ben, then crushed the inner data recorder. he ripped it out as well, then tossed the camera outside. Ben threw the film in the trash and glared at the women. "if you ever come to our appartment again or accuse either of us of cheating, I will first, get a restraining order and second make sure you and everyone one your crew is not only fired but has no chase of ever getting a job again, now get the fuck out." Ben glared. Kevin grabed Joe and tossed him out, then glared at Roxanne, who got up and left quickly. Ben slammed the door shut. "fuck it. I'm going back to bed." Ben muttered, heading up stairs. Gwen came back and watched Ben confusedly. Kevin flopped onto the couch.  
"whats wrong with Ben?" Gwen ask worriedly. Kevin looked up pissed.  
"that bitch ask Ben what his opinion of me cheating on him with you was." Kevin replied. "I'm so tired of this, it's been nothing but shit after shit since the day before his birthday and now he's beyond pissed." Kevin muttered with his face in the couch.  
"might sound a little girly, but you guys need something relaxing, like a bubble bath or go swimming or something." Gwen suggested. "go to like a hotel and get like a honeymoon sweet or something." Gwen shrugged. Kevin muttered.  
"swimming sounds nice, but Ben's in that mood of his where he's not coming out of the bedroom for at least a few days because he's angry and stressed." Kevin muttered.  
"go get dressed to swim." Gwen said. Kevin shrugged getting up and heading upstairs. he opened the bedroom door and closed it behind him. he walked over to Ben, who was face down on their bed, and crawled over him. he lay'd down, moving Ben's arm and kissed Ben's cheek.  
"wanna go swimming and chill?" Kevin ask. Ben muttered softly, turning head to look at Kevin with a drop dead look.  
"do I look like I want to go swimming?" Ben muttered. Kevin smirked and got up, changing in to his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. he grabbed Ben's swimming trunks and a t-shirt as well. he rolled Ben over on to his back.  
"c'mon Benji a cool swim in the lake sounds nice." Kevin said. Ben shook his head as Kevin tossed the clothes at him. Kevin raised an eye brow and grabbed Ben, pullng his pants off. Ben kicked at him.  
"Kevin stop it." Ben glared. Kevin tossed Bens pants aside and started wiggling his boxers off. "Kevin knock it off. I'll fucking scream rape." Ben glared.  
"thats okay, Gwens in on this." Kevin replied, pulling Bens swim trunks on to him, then turned and started pulling Bens shirt off him. Ben grunted fighting with him, but Kevin was stronger. he smirked at the bite mark on Bens shoulder. Ben glared up at him, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"leave me alone." Ben muttered.  
"nope, Gwens right all the shit going on, we need a break, even if it is just us going for a swim." Kevin said. "c'mon Benji. it'll be fun." Kevin murmured, leaning down and kissing him. Ben sighed, but kissed back. Kevin pulled back. "I'll get you a smoothie." Kevin offered. Ben rolled his eye's and snatched the shirt from Kevin.  
"fine." Ben muttered, pulling the shirt on. Kevin smiled at him and pulled him up.  
"and Benji," Kevin started. Ben gave him a what now look. Kevin kissed him deeply, pulling him closer. Ben was shocked and Kevin pulled back. "don't listen to that stupid news bitch, why would I cheat and go for second best when I have the best right now?" Kevin ask. Ben blushed softly and glared at him.  
"that was cheesy." Ben muttered. Kevin pouted. Ben sighed with a small smile. "but I get your point. thank you, Kevy." Ben murmured. Kevin smiled back and kissed him again. he leaned down to Ben's ear.  
"pretend to be angry, when we get there, we'll throw Gwen into the water just for laughs." Kevin said. Ben laughed and rolled his eye's.  
"okay." Ben muttered. he glared. "but I better still get my smoothie." Ben huffed. Kevin chuckled and nodded then tossed him over his shoulder. "hey! put me down! this wasn't part of the deal!" Ben shouted wiggling. Kevin snickered and carried him down the stairs.  
"hey Gwen get dressed. Ben said the only way he'd go is if we got him a smoothie." Kevin called. Gwen came in, in her swim suit cover, carrying three towels.  
"cool lets go." Gwen smiled. Ben wiggled and struggled.  
"put me down you ass." Ben glared.  
"don't worry, I will, in the car." Kevin smirked. he carefully tossed his lover into the backseat. he caught the smile on Bens face, before it quickly turned into a pouty glare.  
"asshole." Ben muttered. Kevin and Gwen got in.  
"is that a dent in your hood?" Gwen ask. Kevin paused looking up. he glared getting out again and quickly absorbing the metal and bending it back into place carefully. he climbed back in.  
"no." Kevin replied. he got Bens smoothie and headed toward the lake. Ben slurped his slushie, but glared out the window. he pulled up to the lake and they all climbed out. Ben carefully put his ring in the glove box, then climbed out. he sat his slushie on the ground beside their towels and shoe's.  
"see Ben? isn't this nice?" Gwen ask. Ben shrugged slightly, standing beside her. Kevin walked up on her other side on the dock.  
"nice time of day, just us out here." Kevin said observing the area. with out warning he and Ben grabed Gwen and tossed her in. she screamed and laughed as she landed. she came up and glared at them. before she could do anything, Kevin grabbed Ben while he was taking his cover shirt off and tossed him in. Ben yelpped landing in the water. he came up and glared at Kevin, tossing his soaked shirt onto the dock.  
"hey!" Ben glared. Kevin laughed, tossing his shirt aside and diving in. Ben jumped at him when he came up, managing to catch him off guard and tackle him under the water. Gwen laughed cheering for her cousin. Ben grinned triumphantly when he came back up. Kevin rolled his eye's.  
"okay, I guess I deserved that." Kevin muttered. Ben suddenly splashed Kevin.


	9. Chapter 9

"hey!" Kevin huffed.  
"knock it off." Ben glared.  
"knock what off?" Kevin ask confusedly.  
"grabbing my leg." Ben glared. Kevin was even more confused.  
"Ben, I'm not grabbing your leg." Kevin said.  
"bullshit, you're the only one here with arms long enough to do it." Ben glared. Kevin pulled both hands out of the water and showed them to Ben, who looked confused. Ben glanced over at Gwen, who showed Ben her hands. before anyone could question it, Ben was dragged under water.  
"Ben!" Gwen cried. Kevin dove after him. Ben kicked with his free leg at whatever had a hold on him, trying to get away as he was pulled into deeper water. Gwen climbed out of the water quickly, watching in horror as the water seemed to settle on top, leaving her unable to see either boy. Kevin swam after Ben as fast as he could. Ben felt a burning in his lungs and now suddenly feared he would drown. black clouded his vision as he faught with his attacker. suddenly a strong arm wrapped around his chest. he managed to catch a glimps of Kevin before he fell unconscious. Kevin held Ben tightly with one arm, then grabbed a nearby rock, absorbing it, and kicking whatever it was with his rock covered leg. the moment it let go, Kevin dropped the rock cover and swam to the surface, his arms wrapped tightly around Ben's chest. Gwen grabbed Ben and pulled him up on to the dock while evin climbed up beside them. Ben started coughing up water as Gwen moved him to lean against Kevins car in a sitting positon. he blinked a bit then looked around, reaching up to put a hand to his head. he quickly pulled it back when it burned.  
"wh-what the fuck was that?" Ben managed. Gwen knelt beside him, looking over the head wound.  
"I don't know, I didn't see it." Kevin replied, wrapping a towel around Ben. Ben shivered and cuddled into the towel, reaching down to rub his swollen and bruised ankle.  
"can you track it?" Ben ask Gwen, who shook her head.  
"the crap in the lake is messing me up. I can't get a clear track on whatever it is, but it's big and it's fast." Gwen replied. "what happened?" Gwen ask, pressing her towel to his wound. Ben hissed softly.  
"I think I kicked it in the face or something, cause it suddenly got angry and slammed me against a rock, I hit my head pretty hard." Ben muttered. "b-better us finding it then some kid." Ben added.  
"something tells me it wouldn't have gone aftera random kid." Gwen replied. Ben muttered dropping his head back against Kevins bumper. "lets get out of here before it tries again." Gwen said. Kevin nodded in agreement, grabbing his and Ben's shirts. he tossed Bens soaked shirt into a bag and tossed it into the back seat, then gave his to Ben and scooped him up. Gwen climbed into the backseat, so Kevin could just set Ben up front. Ben pulled Kevins shirt on, sitting on his towel, he was freezing. that was unusual since the water had been warm and neither his cousin nor his lover were cold. maybe he wasn't cold, maybe he was shaking with fear? Ben didn't know and didn't care. right now he was safe in Kevins car and Kevin was working on turning on his heater. Ben pulled his ring out of the glove box, but there was a little note attached to it.  
"whats that?" Kevin ask curiously.  
"I'm not sure, it wasn't there when I put the ring in the glove box." Ben muttered. he opened the note and felt a shiver of fear crawl down his back. "its a threat. Julie was first, you're next." Ben read.  
"Julie?" Gwen ask surprized. Kevin frowned.  
"I feel like there's a bigger reason Julie showed up at our appartment." Kevin said.  
"you don't think this has something to do with what grabbed me do you?" Ben ask. Kevin didn't respond.  
"run me by my house, I'm staying with you guys for a few days." Gwen announced. Kevin nodded and headed for her house instead. while she went inside to pack a few things, Kevin held Ben tightly, hoping to warm him and comfort him. Ben didn't even hesitate to cuddle to him. they broke apart as Gwen came back, then they headed for their apartment.  
*their apartment*  
everyone had showered the lake water off and changed clothed. they were currently on the couch watching a movie called House of Wax. Ben was cuddled between them, though mostly cuddled up to Kevin, with a blanket around him. Gwen sat on his other side, engrossed in the movie. Kevin, however, kept playing with Bens hair gently and checking on him quite offen to make sure he was okay. his arm was around Bens shoulders, pulling him flush against his side, not that Ben minded. Ben shifted slightly, adjusting his hold around Kevins lower abdomen. Kevin glanced down at him, running his fingers gently through Bens soft hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. Ben smiled slightly, hugging his side. Kevin grunted, reaching down to gently pull Ben's ring off. he sat it on the end table beside him.  
"you okay?" Ben murmured.  
"yeah it was just digging into my side." Kevin replied. Ben nodded cuddling closer. from how he was laying against Kevins side, he could hear his lovers heartbeat, a comforting sound that almost put him to sleep. it probably would have if it hadn't been for the fact that every time Ben closed his eye's he was back in the lake drowning again. Kevin tightened his hold on Ben, thinking the distress he sensed from him was the horror movie they were watching. though the comforting was for the wrong reason, it still helped. they all jumped when Ben's cell phone rang. Kevin paused the movie so Ben could answer.  
"hello?" Ben ask. he rolled his eye's and hung up.  
"who was it?" Gwen ask confused.  
"someone breathing into the phone. I'm not listening to that. thats how you die in horror movies." Ben muttered. Kevin chuckled pressing play on the movie again. Ben gagged turning his head away from the movie and burying it in Kevins side. Kevin pet his hair comfortingly. Ben looked back at the screen once the bloody scene was over. "gory movies need their own separate catagory." Ben muttered. about half way through the movie, Ben gave up on watching it and buried his face in Kevin's chest. Kevin looked down.  
"maybe we should watch a different movie. this one disturbs me on a number of levels." Kevin said. Gwen turned to him with a what the fuck look. Kevin motioned to Ben and Gwen realized what he was doing and nodded.  
"yeah it is pretty disturbing. I'll find a different movie." Gwen said as Kevin paused it. Kevin nodded.  
"hey try unfriended Ben's been looking for an excuse to watch that movie." Kevin said. Ben pulled back out of Kevins chest, a slight green tint to his face. "don't throw up on me Tennyson." Kevin said. Ben muttered quietly cuddling up to him. Gwen pulled the plastic off the new dvd and popped the movie in. Kevin kissed his head getting up off the couch. Ben sat up watching him go into the kitchen. he came back with a can of soda for each of them. Ben cuddled back up to him as Gwen sat down and they started the movie. they were all enjoying the movie until it turned gory. the moment the actor on screen put his hand in a blendor Ben jumped up.  
"nope!" Ben shouted running into the kitchen to throw up in the trash can. Kevin got up quickly, looking a little sick himself, and went after Ben. he held his smaller lover gently, rubbing his back. Gwen cried out disgusted with what ever was on screen and turned the movie off quickly.  
"I'll never use a hair straightener again." Gwen muttered softly, getting up to check on her cousin. Ben leaned against Kevin, looking like he might throw up again. "you okay Ben?" Gwen ask. Ben shook his head, leaning forward to throw up into the trash can again.  
"go turn that movie off. now." Kevin told nodded and headed to the living room. she'd never actually seen Ben get sick like that over gore before. he threatened it sometimes, but usually he only turned a little green. she shut the movie off tossing it in it's case in the kitchen trash can, while bringing Ben his drink. Ben leaned against Kevin once more, wiping his mouth on a towel Kevin offered him. Gwen offered him his soda, but Ben pushed it away. after a moment Ben pushed away and headed up stairs to brush his teeth. catching a glimps at the clock, Gwen suggest ordering pizza for supper and simply watching a comedy or a mystery. Kevin nodded and called in a pizza, while Gwen found another movie. he headed upstairs to check on Ben. he made sure to step over the vomite covered shirt in the floor as he headed to their bathroom. Kevin kissed Ben's temple rubbing his back gently. "you okay Benji?" Kevin ask.  
"I-I think so." Ben muttered, rinsing his mouth out. Kevin cuddled him gently, holding him.  
"I ordered a pizza and Gwen's picking a comedy out, want to come watch it or do you want to lay down?" Kevin ask.  
"I'll go back down with you." Ben muttered, Kevin kissed his head.  
"I'll pick you up a smoothie when I go to pick up the pizza." Kevin said. Ben cheered quietly and Kevin smiled heading back downstairs with him. Kevin headed for the pizza while Ben curled up on the couch.  
"what'd you put in?" Ben muttered.  
"Clue. it's a murder mystery, but it's so old there's no gore in it." Gwen replied. Ben nodded curled up in his and Kevin's seats. "how's your stomach?" Gwen ask. Ben paused.  
"remember that one time we went to Holiday world and we road that coaster that did all the loopy loops and you threw up?" Ben ask. Gwen nodded.  
"yeah." Gwen replied.  
"feels like that." Ben muttered. Kevin came back and set the pizza on the table. he scooped Ben up and sat down, sitting Ben in his lap. Ben cuddled up to him. Kevin handed him a smoothie then held one out for Gwen.  
"oh, thanks." Gwen smiled, taking it. Kevin shrugged.  
"what are we watching?" Kevin ask. he cuddled Ben while he took a sip of his smoothie.  
"Clue." Gwen replied. Ben sat his smoothie aside, cuddling up to Kevins chest. Kevin smiled slightly, wraping his arm around Ben's waist pulling him closer, his other hand playing with Bens hair.  
"like the board game?" Kevin ask curiously. Gwen nodded.  
"yup. it's an old movie. it's a simplistic murder mystery movie, no gore." Gwen explained. Kevin nodded, leaning over Ben to snatch a slice of pizza. Ben curled up while Kevin played with his hair gently. Ben layd his head on Kevins shoulder, watching the commercials before the movie. Gwen smiled at the two while she got herself a slice of pizza. Ben brought out a side to Kevin, no one had really ever seen. while he could get angry fast, Ben could calm him down just as fast. Kevin was sweet to Ben, something Gwen didn't know was possible for the ruffian. Ben reached over taking a bite of Kevin's slice of pizza. Kevin flickered hs gaze over to him, but looked back to the tv. Ben layd his head back down on Kevin's shoulder watching the movie. Kevin continued to play with Bens hair while they watched the movie. Ben was tempted to fall asleep the the gentle massaging of his scalp by his lover, but Kevin, not noticing Ben's state, leaned forward and grabbed another slice of pizza. Ben woke up quickly at the movement. he grabbed his smoothie, taking another sip. he put it back down on the table.


	10. Chapter 10

"hey so when do you guys think you're going to get married?" Gwen ask while watching the movie. Kevin shrugged and looked at Ben.  
"we haven't discussed it." Ben replied.  
"is it gonna be a big thing?" Gwen ask. both shook their heads.  
"nah." Kevin muttered.  
"probably just us at the court house with two witnesses." Ben said. Kevin nodded in agreement.  
"we probably won't tell anyone until after it's done, don't to give that bitch another chance to ruin something that should be a good day." Kevin huffed. Ben nodded in agreement.  
"wait bitch?" Gwen ask curiously.  
"my mom." Ben replied. Gwen nodded.  
"I better be one of the witnesses." Gwen said. Ben smiled.  
"maybe." Kevin muttered. "now hush, I'm watching." Kevin added. Ben smiled and turned back to the movie. Kevin continued eating his pizza, while playing with Ben's hair gently. Ben couldn't resist the sleep the gentle action was causing to close in on him. he hoped the nightmare from earlier wouldn't haunt him. Kevin grunted slightly when Ben tucked his head up under his chin, but made no attempt to move him. he continued to eat his pizza and cuddle Ben, playing with his hair. Gwen yawned and Kevin cast a glance over at the clock, it was ten pm. he cast a glance down at Ben and smiled, kissing his head. he stood up, cradling Ben. "night Gwen." Kevin said. Gwen nodded turning off the tv and headed to their guest/storage room. Kevin carried Ben upstairs to their bedroom. he laid Ben down gently, then tossed his pants on the floor and cuddled his lover. Kevin fell asleep quickly.  
*a few hours later*  
Kevin groaned softly, being shaken awake.  
"Ben, leave me alone." Kevin muttered.  
"Kevin wake up." Gwen glared. Kevins eye's opened quickly.  
"Gwen? what the fuck?" Kevin muttered. he looked beside him. "wh-where's Ben?" Kevin ask.  
"downstairs somethings wrong with him. he won't answer me and when he looked at me, his eye's looked through me." Gwen said. Kevin got up quickly.  
"fuck, he's sleep walking again. it happens when he's stressed and or he has a nightmare." Kevin muttered.  
"Ben sleep walks?" Gwen ask curiously. Kevin didn't answer.  
"go and hide out in the guest room, Ben gets a little violent when he sleep walks." Kevin said. Gwen gave him a confused look. "remember how we used to have sliding glass doors in the back but I took them out and put in a regular door?" Kevin ask. Gwen nodded. "thats because Ben threw me through them when he was sleep walking once." Kevin explained. Gwen was shocked. "go, lock your door an do not come out. Ben would never forgive himself if he hurt you." Kevin said, heading down stairs. Gwen followed him quickly. she hid in her room, put watched from the door way. Kevin snuck around the house looking for his sleep walking lover.  
"be careful." Gwen called. Kevin didn't respond.  
"Benji?" Kevin called hesitantly. Ben was standing in the kitchen, staring at a wall. Kevin frowned and walked forward quietly, knowing any sudden noise could set Ben off. "Benji." Kevin called. Bens hand twitched and he turned around. Gwen couldn't see inside the kitchen from her door way, but she could hear Kevin talking to Ben. suddenly Kevin cried out and came flying out of the kitchen, smacking into the back of the couch hard enough to flip it forward. Kevin rubbed his back wincing. he sat up between the couch an the table. Kevin got up and abosorbed the matieral of one of his model cars. "now Benji, there are two ways we can handle this." Kevin said. he yelped when a kitchen chair was thrown at him. he sat the chair down. "okay guess it's gonna be the hard way." Kevin muttered, heading back into the kitchen. Gwen locked her door, but pressed her ear to the wall to hear what was going on. she could hear Ben screaming nonsense at Kevin, while Kevin tried to convince him to put a knife down.  
*around seven am*  
the screams and crashes had ended hours ago, but Gwen stayed hidden in the room, catching a few hours of sleep. she got up when her cell phone alarm went off. she hesitantly opened her bedroom door, the living room was a disaster and the kitchen wasn't much better. there was glass and blood all over the floor, and in the middle of it, was Kevin and Ben. Kevin was laying on his back, bits of his metal protective covering was broken off and laying around on the floor. he had wounds in several places and his arms were tightly wrapped around Ben, who was curled up on his chest. he had a few wounds here and there. Gwen carefully and quietly started cleaning up the glass on the floor. Kevins eye's flew open when Gwen cursed softly as she cut herself on a piece of glass.  
"fuck." Kevin muttered softly, looking around on the floor. he sat up carefully and Ben muttered softly, rubbing his eye's.  
"Kevin?" Ben muttered softly. "what the hell happened?" Ben muttered.  
"you were sleep walking again." Kevin murmured, hugging him gently.  
"fuck." Ben sighed.  
"you guys okay?" Gwen ask. Kevin stood carefully holding Ben and dropping his aluminum covering.  
"I am are you Kev?" Ben ask.  
"I'll be fine." Kevin replied. Ben sighed.  
"don't worry about cleaning it up Gwen, we have a person we call when this happens." Ben muttered. Kevin nodded sending a text the person they were talking about. he paused getting a call. he answered it.  
"Kevin." Kevin muttered. he rolled his eye's. "yeah yeah. I know I'll be right there." Kevin muttered. "garage needs me." Kevin said making his way to the living room through the path Gwen had cleaned the glass off. Ben followed him.  
"thats okay, I have something I needed to do today anyway." Ben smiled, following him to get dressed. Kevin nodded. they got dressed and headed back down.  
"can I come too Ben?" Gwen ask. Ben looked hesitant but nodded.  
"yeah. come on. we'll stop for a smoothie first." Ben said. Gwen nodded and headed for the door. Ben slipped his ring on, the had managed not to get lost in the scuffle last night.  
"be careful." Kevin muttered, kissing Ben. Ben kissed back and nods smiling, heading out with Gwen.  
"we will." Ben said. Kevin hopped in his car and took off. once he was gone Ben turned to Gwen. "you cannot say anything to Kevin about what I'm doing." Ben said. Gwen nodded confused.  
"okay, but what are you doing?" Gwen ask. Ben pulled her behind the house. he pulled the back of his shirt up, pulling his jeans down slightly. there on his lover back was a tattoo of a heart with devil horns, a tail, wings, and a halo. half the heart was green with an angel wing while the other half was black with a red outline and a broken/decayed wing. "what the fuck- Ben you got a tramp stamp!?" Gwen shouted. Ben covered her mouth and shushed her.  
"shut up! no one know's, it's honestly a surprize Kevin hasn't noticed yet." Ben muttered, rolling his eye's. "I've had it for about two months now. I'm going in today to get more detail done. it's gonna have mine and Kevins names in it. on one siide it will have the day we got together, if I can find it, and then it's gonna have the day we get married on the other side." Ben explained. "and it's not a tramp stamp. it's a lower back tattoo." Ben glared. he pulled his pants back into place and lowered his shirt. "and if you tell Kevin and ruin my plans, I'll destroy you." Ben glared. Gwen nodded slightly and followed her cousin as he snuck around town and into the backdoor of a tattoo parler.  
"why this place?" Gwen muttered.  
"cause I know a guy." Ben replied. he looked around the room. "Leora." Ben called looking around. a buff women, no taller then Ben himself, stepped out.  
"Benny!" Leora chuckled smiling. "long time no see, finally here to get those names put in? or did you bring this girl by to make her get one?" Leora smirked at Ben. Ben laughed.  
"this is Gwen my cousin, she's hanging with me for the day. she's not getting one as far as I know." Ben said. Gwen shook her head quickly.  
"no way." Gwen muttered.  
"alright, guess I'm just here for the names, you still got that date I gave you a couple weeks ago?" Ben ask. she nodded pulling out a slip of paper.  
"yup." Leora replied.  
"cool, thats going on the left side today." Ben smiled. she nods and motions for him to lay down. Ben layd his shirt aside, wiggling his pants off and laying on his stomach in his boxers. he folded his arms under his head and relaxed. "thanks for getting me in today, I just managed to get lucky that Kevin had to work too or else I would've had to cancel." Ben said. she chuckled getting to work.  
"anytime Benny. so we want initals or what?" Leora ask while Gwen looked around the parlor.  
"do... Benji and Kevy." Ben smiled. Leora nodded and carefully started writing the names.  
"so what happened to your leg?" Leora ask.  
"went swimming yesterday and something tried to kill me." Ben replied.  
*at the garage*  
Kevin muttered under his breath, he hated dealing with people.  
"your boss said you'd have my car done by now." the woman glared. Kevin sighed.  
"well my boss didn't account for the fact I had the crap beat out of me last night and I'm sore. just give me five minutes and your car will be done." Kevin said. the woman huffed and stormed off to fnd Kevins boss. Kevin rolled his eye's and continued to change the womans oil. he got up and wiped his hands clean once he was finished then checked his phone.  
Benji : do you remember the exact date we started going out?  
Kevin paused to think then shook his head.  
Kevy : nope sorry. somewhere around May 5th. why?  
Kevin put his phone down, signing the paperwork for the womans car, signalling it as done. he pulled his phone out when it went off again.  
Benji : just curious.  
Kevin chuckled softly.  
Kevy : yeah, I'm sure you were. what are you doing Benji? should I be worried?  
Kevin sighed as the news van from yesterday pulled up.  
Benji : nah, Gwen just wanted to know, I think she is planning something.


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin rolled his eye's at the text.  
Kevy : well alright, if you promise. hey, keep an eye out okay? that fucking news woman just pulled up here, be careful okay? she might be following us.  
Benji : we will Kev. you be careful too. love you.  
Kevin smiled slightly and text back, putting his phone down to start on another car.  
"Mr. Levin!" Roxanne shouted running over to him, Joe following behind. Kevin ignored her as he pulled the radiator out of the car infront of him. "Mr. Levin, a word please?" Roxanne ask.  
"hey Kev, whats the news on your tail for?" one of Kevins co-workers shouted teasingly.  
"asking me about your ugly face Dick!" Kevin snickered. the others in the garage burst into laughter.  
"it's Richard you ass!" Richard shouted back.  
"go suck on a lemon Dick." Kevin chuckled, leaning into the car. he frowned noticing Roxanne and Joe still standing nearby. he continued to ignore them.  
"but seriously dude, what are they here for?" a man ask.  
"they keep hounding me and Ben for wedding details and shit." Kevin replied. "we threw them out yesterday, Ratch, but they keep coming back." Kevin rolled his eye's. 'Ratch' shrugged sightly.  
"so tell'em what they want to know." Ratch said.  
"why? me and Bens engagement is none of their business." Kevin glared.  
"wa-wait you two are engaged now?" another co-worker ask.  
"of course they are!" Richard shouted.  
"yeah idiot, don't you ever watch the news Nick?" Ratch ask.  
"no I don't I hate the news." Nick shrugged. Roxanne motioned to Joe to keep rolling, there had to be something in this they could use.  
"so when are you two getting married?" Ratch ask. Kevin shrugged.  
"eh, we have decided on a date yet." Kevin replied.  
"is it gonna be a big thing?" Nick ask.  
"I'd pay to see you in a tux, Levin." a female snickered.  
"screw you Katy." Kevin huffed at the garage assistant.  
"fuck that, I'd pay to see him convince that boy of his to get into a dress." Ratch laughed. Kevin laughed at that slightly.  
"Ben would kill you if he heard you say that." Kevin chuckled.  
"so what are you guys doing then? a small one with a few friends and some family?" Katy ask. Kevin shook his head. he wasn't confirming anything in front of the news.  
"we haven't decided." Kevin replied.  
"you're no fun Levin." Ratch chuckled. Kevin shrugged slightly, leaning down to fix a coolant line leak.  
"eh." Kevin shrugged. he looked over at Roxanne and sighed. "look lady, we threw you out of our apartment yesterday for being an ass. now get lost or I'll throw you out of here too." Kevin glared. Roxanne sighed and nodded at Joe to turn the camera off.  
"lets go Joe." Roxanne muttered. Kevin sat up out of the car and glared at them again.  
"and stay away from Ben and Gwen." Kevin hissed. "if I come home and find out you've been harrassing them it will not be pretty!" Kevin shouted as they got into their van. they drove off.  
"whoa, what the fuck happened?" Nick ask.  
"they came for an interview yesterday and started asking questions and assuming shit she had no place in. then tried to ask for the wedding datails, but what got her thrown out was when she looked Ben in the eye and ask him if he thought I was fucking Gwen on the side." Kevin muttered. he snickered. "I thought he was going to knock the shit out of her." Kevin grinned.  
"so now that they're gone when's the wedding date?" Ratch ask.  
"we really haven't decided that. haven't even talked about it." Kevin shrugged. "but we know it's not going to be a 'real' wedding. we did anything like that and his bitch of a mother would come in and destroy it and Ben right infront of everyone." Kevin added.  
"what do you mean by real wedding?" Richard ask.  
"just us, two witnesses, and the court house." Kevin said.  
"thats it? no real wedding?" Katy ask. Kevin nodded, moving on to a different car.  
"yeah, hey, you guys heard about anything in the lake?" Kevin ask.  
"what do you mean?" Nick ask. Kevin cleaned his hands and leaned back against the table.  
"me, Ben, and Gwen went swimming in the lake yesterday, something grabbed him and dragged him down, nearly killing him. me and Gwen got him out but, we didn't see what it was that had grabbed him, just a dark handprint like bruise on his ankle." Kevin explained. the others in the garage looked confused and started talking to him about it.

Ben and Gwen sat outside, enjoying some smoothies.  
"so, you gonna pick a dress out for the wedding?" Gwen teased. Ben huffed at her.  
"I'm gay not a cross dresser you jerk." Ben pouted. Gwen laughed softly.  
"well don't see Kev in a dress." Gwen giggled. Ben rolled his eye's.  
"no one's wearing a dress. knowing Kevin, we probably won't wear suits either, just something casual." Ben shrugged. Gwen looked at her watch.  
"hey! lets go to the mall for a bit." Gwen smiled. Ben shrugged and nodded.  
"okay." Ben smiled, getting them both another smoothie. they left quickly, walking to the mall. Ben rolled his eye's seeing the news van pulling up to . Ben looked down at his phone when it went off.  
Kevy : hey, those news assholes just left. keep an eye out for them. be careful.  
"you texting him again? I don't understand how you could text him so calmly while getting a tattoo." Gwen said, rolling her eye's. Ben chuckled at her smiling.  
"yeah he said that stupid news woman showed up at his job." Ben said.  
Benji : thanks for the warning Kevy.  
"they just pulled up to ." Gwen said. Ben nodded.  
"I know, but he's working and I'm not going to tell him that." Ben replied. he sipped his smoothie, looking at his ring. "hey Gwen, you... you don't think... I'm making a wrong decision choosing to marry Kevin right?" Ben ask. Gwen looked shocked.  
"no! of course not! you guys love each other more then anything!" Gwen replied. Ben nodded. "what brought that on?" Gwen ask.  
"my mom and that stupid news lady yesterday." Ben muttered. "I just... I..." Ben trailed a moment. Gwen waited patiently for Ben to gather his words. "I wanted to make sure at least... one person, just one agree'd with my choice." Ben sighed. Gwen hugged him tightly.  
"of course I support you." Gwen replied. "because I care about you and your feelings." Gwen murmured. Ben nodded hugging his cousin back. they stepped back and started walking again. Ben sipped his smoothie.  
"thank you Gwen." Ben said. Gwen nodded.  
"it's what I'm here for Ben." Gwen smiled.  
"you don't think Kevin will be mad at the tattoo do you?" Ben asks curiously. Gwen laughed.  
"unless you make him look at it and tell him about it, he'll probably never even notice." Gwen said. Ben laughed with her. they paused when Roxanne appeared in front of them.  
" , a moment of your time please." Roxanne said. Ben blinked at her staring for a few seconds, then smirked.  
"there you had your moment." Ben said and walked around her with Gwen. Gwen laughed slightly. "so what did you want to go to the mall for?" Ben ask.  
"just looking around." Gwen shrugged. she giggled softly. "so I didn't want to say anything in front of Kevin or that women doing your tattoo, but nice bite mark." Gwen laughed. Ben blushed bright red.  
"what!? where!? I fucking told him not to bite me." Ben glared blushing brightly. Gwen laughed harder.  
"it's just on your shoulder Ben, but it looks like he bite you really hard. should I be worried?" Gwen ask, suddenly serious. Ben rolled his eye's and shook his head.  
"nah, I bit back." Ben replied. Gwen laughed again as they went into the mall. they were stopped again by Roxanne.  
"Mr. Tennyson, do you agree with Mr. Levins statements towards not wanting you both to have a big wedding?" Roxanne ask. Ben stopped and turned dumping his smoothie on her.  
"there, go write a story about that and leave me alone." Ben huffed. he and Gwen turned to leave.  
"Mr. Tennyson please! just talk to me!" Roxanne cried. Ben looked at her for a moment. "I'll get fired if I can't get this story before other news crews." Roxanne begged. Ben felt a brief bit of guilt but shook his head.  
"I'm sorry but you and any other reporter trying to noisey in mine and Kevin's personal lives will suffer the same fate, so you should probably look for a new job." Ben replied honestly, then turned with Gwen and walked away.  
"you're really gonna let her loose her job?"Gwen ask shocked.  
"it servves her right after what she said yesterday." Ben huffed. "accusing Kevin of cheating on me behind my back and with you of all people." Ben glared. he paused. "not that I have a problem with you but let's face it you're not really Kevins type." Ben said. Gwen nodded with a smile.  
"I know." Gwen smiled. as they walked past a store, Ben paused.  
"hey, think Kevin would beat me if I got an earring?" Ben ask. Gwen laughed.  
"lets find out!" Gwen giggled, dragging him in. "I'll pay for it just to see the look on his face." Gwen smirked. Ben laughed and followed her in. they looked through the earrings, after mentioning that Ben only wanted his left ear pierced. "hey Ben! what about this one?" Gwen giggled. Ben glared at her when he saw her pointing to a screw earring.  
"fuck you." Ben huffed. "I got it, this one." Ben smirked, pointing. Gwen looked over and giggled, nodding in agreement.  
"yes! omg! he'll love that!" Gwen giggled. Ben nodded smiling and grabbed the ear ring pack an sat down. he smirked at Gwen as they pierced his ear.  
"well, that hurt. come on, let's take Kevin some lunch." Ben smirked. Gwen laughed, looking at the earring.  
"wow, that actually looks really good on you." Gwen smiled.  
"thank you." Ben smirked. he looked down at the rest of the pack in his hand. "who would have thought they had car themed earrings?" Ben laughed.  
"I know right?" Gwen laughed. Ben smiled.  
"I'll text Kevin to see if he's hungry." Ben said. Gwen nodded.  
Benji : hey you and the guys hungry?  
"you know what surprizes me?" Gwen ask.  
"hmm?" Ben ask.  
"that Kevin doesn't have any piercings." Gwen said.  
"I honestly don't know if he does or not actually." Ben shrugged.  
Kevy : guys said if you wanted to bring a pizza that'd be cool.  
Benji : okay.  
"Kevin ask us to bring a couple pizza's." Ben said. Gwen nodded. they picked up a pizza and a smoothie for Kevin and his friends, then another for him and Gwen.  
*the garage*  
Ben and Gwen sauntered into the garage.  
"hey Kev, guys, we brought pizza and smoothies!" Ben called.  
"oh shit he brought smoothies!" Nick shouted.  
"none for you Nick. you're an ass." Ben replied. Gwen laughed taking some pizza and a smoothie to go talk to Katy.


	12. Chapter 12

"you heard him Nick, more smoothie for me." Ratch laughed. he walked over to Ben, who plopped himself on Kevins work bench.  
"hey Kev, I'm probably getting arrested tonight." Ben called looking down at his fiance who was currently on his back under a car.  
"really Ben? what the fuck did you do know?" Kevin huffed.  
"I poured a perfectly good smoothie on that stupid reporter. a perfectly good smoothie." Ben said. he coud practically hear Kevin roll his eye's.  
"thats not going to get you arrested." Kevin muttered.  
"oh yeah? they arrested me the other day for what happened to Julie." Ben glared.  
"yeah you scared the shit out of those offcers." Kevin replied.  
"wow Tennyson you got arrested?" Richard ask. Ben nodded.  
"yeah they thought I stabbed an entire family to death." Ben rolled his eye's.  
"like you could actually- did you get an earring?" Nick ask. Ben glared at Nick and hushed him with his glare. Nick quickly turned to sip his smoothie.  
"hey asshole, we brought pizza better get out here and eat it before Nick eats it all." Ben said.  
"you brought three, you always bring three." Kevin responded.  
"Kevins been a little deep into work today since that reporter left." Richard said.  
"how deep?" Gwen ask budding in.  
"let's find out." Ben said. he looked at Kevin under the car. "hey Kev, I'm bringing a guy over and we're fucking in your car! how's that sound?!" Ben called.  
"mmhhmmm. have fun." Kevin replied. Ben raised an eye brow.  
"wow okay something is really wrong." Gwen said. Ben took his shoe off and threw it at Kevin, who grunted when it his junk.  
"hey! watch where you're throwing shit!" Kevin glared.  
"hey! I brought pizza and smoothies!" Ben shouted. Kevin pushed himself out from under the car and looked around. he tossed Ben's shoe's back.  
"you okay man?" Richard ask.  
"yeah, I was just thinking about those stupid cops. we have to go to court for the fucking restraining order." Kevin said. Ben nodded.  
"yeah I forgot about that." Ben said pulling his shoe back on. Kevin paused looking at Ben.  
"did you... get an earring?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded.  
"yeah, you're encouraging me to have fun pissing my mom off. that, and I thought the gear shift was a nice touch." Ben shrugged. Kevin looked the earring over. he shrugged after a minute.  
"your body. looks nice though." Kevin shrugged grabbing a smoothie and a slice of pizza. "so you dumpted your soothie on that reporter?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded.  
"then she tried some sob story about how she was going to get fired if she didn't get the story before the other news channels did." Gwen snickered. Kevin rolled his eye's. Ben took Kevins pizza.  
"hey so Kevin was telling us about the lake, whats the hand print look like?" Ratch ask. Ben rolled up his pants leg and let a Ratch look it over. "my brother could take a look at that, he'd probably know what grabbed you." Ratch offered. Ben waived it off.  
"nah, its all good." Ben replied. Katy hugged Ben tightly.  
"let me see the ring!" Katy giggled. Ben sat there awkwardly for a moment.  
"can you, get off me?" Ben ask awkwardly.  
"awe don't you like me Ben?" Katy teased.  
"your nice and all but your boobs are pressing uncomfortably close and I can feel your nipple rings Katy." Ben replied. Katy laughed and pulled back. "that was uncomfortable." Ben muttered.  
"so let me see it!" Katy giggled.  
"left it at home." Ben muttered, hoping they wouldn't notice it in his pocket.  
"what? why would you do that?" Ratch ask. Kevin looked over curiously.  
"because if that news woman showed up, thinks me and Kevin have called it off cause we faught or something, then maybe she'll leave us alone." Ben replied. Kevin chuckled softly sipping his smoothie.  
"she's just dumb enough to fall for it." Kevin snickered. "hey that Joe dude was pretty scared of me today, didn't get too close. I think he was afraid I'd break another camera." Kevin smirked. Ben rolled his eye's.  
"speaking of that reporter, what did you tell her? she hunted me and Gwen down earlier and started questioning things she said you said." Ben ask curiously. Kevin raised an eye brow.  
"I didn't really tell her anything. I mean, I was talking to the guys about it, noisy bitch probably listened in." Kevin muttered. Ben nodded.  
"you don't think other local news crews will be after you two do you?" Katy ask worriedly. Kevin and Ben shared an angry/worried look.  
"I hadn't thought about that." Kevin muttered.  
"we can cross that bridge if and when we get to it." Ben shrugged. "I'm thinking about going straight to that womans boss and telling him to shove it." Ben muttered. he checked his watch. "as a matter of fact, if me and Gwen go now, we should be able to catch fucker on his way to lunch, come on Gwen." Ben said jumping off Kevins work bench. he dragged her off without so much as a goodbye. Kevin watched them go.  
"thanks for the pizza Ben!" Nick shouted. Ben gave him a thumbs up as he dragged Gwen away.  
"so why'd you lie about the ring?" Gwen ask. "I mean, I know you took it off earlier when that news woman pulled up to , but why lie and say you left it at home?" Gwen ask curiously.  
"because, I'm not some girl who wants to show it off to everyone, especially with that news crew hanging around. I'd rather keep it among me, you, Kev, and who ever Kev bought it from." Ben explained. Gwen nodded.  
"so you know where this guy goes to lunch?" Gwen ask. Ben nodded at her.  
"bumped into him once when me and Kevin were eating. he spilt his coffee on me, then apologuised by buying us dinner." Ben shrugged. "good think it was iced coffee." Ben muttered under his breath. Gwen laughed. Ben led her to a small diner. he walked right up to a table in the corner and plopped down. the man looked up at him, then grinned in surprize.  
"Mr. Ben Tennyson." he smiled. Ben scooted to let Gwen sit beside him. he glared at the news man.  
"Leroy." Ben glared simply.  
"and who is this?" Leroy ask curiously at Gwen.  
"my cousin Gwen." Ben replied. they shook hands.  
"now, why are you here?" Leroy ask. "oh! to finally give us the inside on your engagement?" Leroy ask grinning.  
"no. I want you and your fucking news crew out of me and Kevins business Leroy. it's none of this towns business or yours for that matter. it's mine and Kevins. thats it, but if you want a story to print, you should ask that stalker reporter of yours how the smoothie I dumpted on her reacted with her camera." Ben smirked. Leroy shook his head.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Tennyson. the public has a right to know when its favorite gay hero's are getting married so they can enjoy it." Leroy said. Ben slammed his fists down on the table, standing and gathering the entire diners attention.  
"Me and Kevin have a right to our privacy! now I'm politely asking you to back the fuck off or you're gong to deal with Kevin and a restraining order!" Ben shouted. Gwen sat there awkwardly watching her cousin get in this mans face. Ben grabbed the collar of his shirt. "you've got two days to leave me and Kevin alone or I'm bringing the cops in on this. this is beyond harrassment and I won't let you ruin a good thing. the public has no right to know we're getting married and even if they did, it wouldn't trump our right to privacy!" Ben hissed, shoving the man back and dumping the coffee on him. he left with Gwen quickly.  
"Ben are you okay?" Gwen ask. Ben sighed and nodded.  
"yeah, I'm fine." Ben replied. he played with the ring in his pocket carefully. he puleld out his phone when it went off.  
Kevy : so how'd it go?  
Ben sighed.  
Benji : I wanted to punch his teeth out.  
after a moment Kevin called and Ben answered.  
"what happened?" Kevin ask.  
"he's not gonna pull that news woman because and I quote 'the town has a write to know when they're favorite gay hero's are getting married so they can enjoy it'." Ben huffed. "I gave him two days to pull her back, or me and you would get a lawyer and start some shit." Ben added. he heard a few laughs in the background and scold. "did you fucking put me on speaker you ass hole?" Ben glared.  
"kinda had to I'm elbows deep in an engine." Kevin responded.  
"good, Ratch you still got that shot gun of yours? I'm probably going to need it." Ben said.  
"damn, fiesty." Ratch laughed. "you know Ben, I do but I'm going buck hunting with it tomorrow's the first day of deer season." Ratch said.  
"you can pretend that ass is a buck and shoot him if he doesn't leave me and Kev alone." Ben said.  
"Ben! don't talk like that!" Katy cried in the background. the call was cut short when Ben noticed the news van not too far away.


	13. Chapter 13

"I gotta go Kev, she's back." Ben muttered, hanging up. Roxanne walked towards Ben and Gwen, no longer covered in smoothie. Ben rolled his eye's and turned the other way. "c'mon Gwen lets go to the park." Ben said. Gwen nodded and followed her cousin.  
"she's still following us." Gwen said, pretending to check her texts so she wouldn't have to look back at her.  
"fuck it. I'm going home." Ben hissed he turned and pushed past Roxanne heading to his and Kevins apartment. Gwen screamed when a car pulled up onto the side walk and hit Ben. she pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance as the car drove off leaving a cloud of smoke behind it. once the ambulance was on it's way she called Kevin. he answered.  
"Ben I just told you I'm-" Kevin started.  
"drop whatever you're doing and get to the hospital! some guy hit Ben with his car!" Gwen shouted. she heard the sounds of tools hitting the concrete floor, the phone was being picked up.  
"be there in five." Kevin said.  
*hosptial*  
Kevin pulled up and ran in, still covered in oil and grease and wearing his coveralls. he got in just in time to see them bring Ben in.  
"would you guys let me go I'm fine." Ben grunted. Kevin ran over and hugged him tightly.  
"what the hell happened?" Kevin ask.  
"some ass hole hit be and I was knocked out on the concrete. he wasn't even going 50." Ben muttered.  
"they're gonna take him for an xray and a few other things to make sure he's okay, but they said it looks like his leg is fractured." Gwen told Kevin as they wheeled Ben off. "he woke up in the ambulance, they said he's in shock thats why he can't feel if anythings wrong. they caught the dude a few blocks away, turns out he was smoking weed and didn't want to get arrested." Gwen muttered. Kevin relaxed slightly. Gwen handed him Ben's ring. "here it fell out of his pocket when the car hit him." Gwen said. Kevin looked down, the ring would need some repairs.  
"it's a little dented, but I can get that fixed as long as Ben is okay." Kevin said. Gwen nodded.  
"thats what I thought." Gwen replied. they sat in the waiting room for three or four hours before they were led back to Ben.  
"how many fingers do you see?" a nurse ask.  
"two." Ben replied. she nodded and wrote it down.  
"can you follow my finger with your eye's?" she ask, moving her finger side to side.  
"since I just did this with another doctor five minutes ago, I think I can." Ben replied, rolling his eyes before he followed her finger. she nodded and stepped back. Kevin and Gwen walked over.  
"hey Benji you okay?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded.  
"yeah a little brain swelling, some bruises, a fractured ankle. I'm fine. no bleeding, no cuts, no scraps, nothing." Ben replied with a smile hugging him and Gwen.  
"except for the boot on your foor and your crutches." the nurse muttered.  
"I don't need crutches for the last time, the doctor said as long as I keep the boot on, I should be fine to walk without them." Ben hissed. Kevin put the ring in Bens hand. "its all dented and broken." Ben said.  
"yeah, we can get it fixed, just thought you might like to have it back." Kevin said. Ben nodded holding it. Gwen looked at Bens leg.  
"hey, isn't that the leg that thing in the lake grabbed?" Gwen ask. Ben nodded but before he could answer a doctor released Ben. Kevin scooped him up carefully.  
"I have to get back to the garage, but I'll take you guys back to the appartment first." Kevin said.  
"nah, just take us to the garage, I think that stupid news lady is waiting for us at home." Ben muttered, laying his head on Kevins shoulder. Kevin looked at Gwen who shrugged.  
"hey I can talk to Katy." Gwen shrugged. Kevin nodded putting Ben in the backseat. Ben layd in the seat relaxing.  
*garage*  
"he can't be too bad, Kevin just pulled up." Ratch said watching outside.  
"or maybe he's laying in a hospital bed and Kevin had to get back to work." Nick said.  
"or he's got Ben and Gwen with him." Richard said, pointing. Kevin sat Ben down on his work bench.  
"hey Tennyson, looking pretty good for someone who got run over." Nick commented. Ben rolled his eye's.  
"I wasn't run over, I was hit and you can barley even call it that. he rammed his side mirror into my side and I hit my head on the sidewalk." Ben replied. "hit, but not run over." Ben added.  
"break anything?" Richard ask. Ben gave him a blank look.  
"if I had something, I would throw it at you." Ben replied. Ratch laughed.  
"no cast it can't be too bad." Ratch said.  
"nope, just a boot. asshole fractured my ankle." Ben said, lifting up his leg to show them. "well that and a mirror shaped bruise on my side." Ben added. he wasn't going to show that one with Kevin not too far away, not and risk the chance of him seeing his tattoo. "oh hey, and that rash I've had on my back about two months that burns randomly and itches." Ben said.  
"yeah, what about it?" Kevin ask.  
"it's poison ivy. so try not to touch it." Ben said. Kevin grunted slightly.  
"where'd you get into poison ivy Tennyson?" Nick ask.  
"probaby when Gwen made me go on that hike with her weeks ago." Ben muttered.  
"hey you know your head is bleeding right?" Katy ask. Ben felt his head.  
"oh, thats from the lake the other day." Ben shrugged. "the nurses probably bothered it." Ben added.  
"you guys act like a bunch of girls, sitting around and gossiping." Gwen laughed.  
"hey, girls aren't the only one's that do it." Nick shrugged. Kevin chuckled and got back to work.  
"try not to break anything on my bench Ben." Kevin muttered.  
"shut up and fix that car ass hole." Ben huffed.  
"hey Ben there's a reporter here with questions about that car that hit you." Katy said.  
"really? how did they find me?" Ben huffed.  
"I signed you out. I'm your emergency contact Ben. they probably saw the sign out sheet at the hospital and looked me up." Kevin muttered, sliding back under the car.  
"I offically hate you." Ben muttered sliding off Kevins bench and heading outside to talk to the reporter. he found the male reporter talking to his cousin, flirting actually. he limped over to them. Gwen didn't seem impressed by the flirting, only interested in giving him her story. she caught sight of Ben and walked over to him.  
"you okay Ben?" Gwen ask. Ben nodded.  
"yeah just hurts a little more then the doctor sait it would." Ben muttered. Gwen nodded helping him carefully and letting him lean on her.  
" my name is Lennox Amberson. what can you tell me about the man who ran you over?" Lennox ask.  
"I was not run over. I was hit and knocked onto the side walk." Ben replied. "I didn't see his face, I rememer his car was... red I think. I hit my head on the sidewalk. he fractured my ankle and left a side mirror shaped bruise on my side." Ben said lifting up part of his shirt to show the reporter. the reporter nodded taking a picture of his wounds. he talked to Ben for a bit then paused.  
"so... can I see the ring?" Lennox ask curiously. Ben glared at him.  
"only if you want my boot to stomp your face into the ground. you can tell your boss not to send anyone to ask me about it again." Ben glared and stormed away from the reporter. Lennox went after him stopping him quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

"hey wait! all I want is to see the ring." Lennox said. "so just show me the ring." Lennox said. Ben turned from him again, heading inside. the reporter glared angrily and forcefully grabbed Ben, who yelped and tripped, glaring at the reporter again.  
"I don't care what you want, keep your hands off me." Ben muttered, rubbing his leg slightly.  
"show me the ring and I'll go, I get a fifty percent bonus if I get this before any other new crew." Lennox said.  
"you should probably leave him alone." Ratch warned, walking over to help Ben up. Ben took his hand as Gwen came over. she and Ratch helped Ben up carefully.  
"he's right you hurt him and Kevin will destroy you when he gets back from using the bathroom." Nick agreed.  
"thanks guys." Ben said. they nodded and Gwen helped him over to Kevins desk. Lennox scold until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kevin cracked his knuckles, glaring at the reporter.  
"touch my fiance again, I dare you." Kevin said. Lennox gave a nervous chuckle and left quickly. Kevin got back to work, as if nothing had happened. Ben rubbed his leg.  
"Kevin why don't you go a head and get Ben back home, you guys need some alone time." Richard said. Kevin paused and looked over at Ben, who was talking to Gwen but he seemed tired.  
"he'll be fine. he has a sleep walking episode last night." Kevin replied. Richard nodded. on the rare occasion Ben slept walked, he would be exhausted for the next few days or so. Ben hopped down and layd back in Kevins desk chair, propping his feet up on Kevins desk.  
"sleep walking or not, they probably pumped him full of a bunch of drugs at the hospital." Ratch said. Kevin didn't respond.  
"hey Ben, I'll see you later, I'm going to hang out with some friends... you can come if you want." Gwen offered.  
"I would rather hang out here, at least I can be entertained by something other then a bunch of hormonal girls and their gossip." Ben replied.  
"oh yeah, cause hormonal guys gossiping is so much more fun." Gwen rolled her eye's. Ben shrugged and waived at her, playing with Kevins phone. he smiled going through Kevin's pictures and finding several pictures of cars and such. he smiled blushing softly as he found several sneak pctures of himself. they were pictures that were clearly not meant for Ben to notice they were being taken. they were slightly blurry and off to the side. Ben smiled, since no one was looking he took a sneak picture of himself, hoping to give Kevin a good picture of him. he clicked out of Kevins camera and was surprised to find Kevins background was a picture of them cuddled together, snoring on the couch. he remembered seeing the original picture on Gwens phone a few weeks ago. he smiled realizing Kevin must have gotten Gwen to send to him. Ben smiled.  
"you have some nice pictures Kev." Ben teased.  
"get out of my phone Ben." Kevin huffed.  
"change your phone password if you don't me being noisy." Ben smiled.  
" shouldn't have to worry about you being noisy." Kevin said.  
"I'm just curious who you talk to all the time." Ben shrugged.  
"then get the fuck out of my camera." Kevin huffed. Ben laughed softly and continued going through Kevins phone, knowing if it really bothered him he'd tell him to put the phone down. after about two more hours Ratch decided to call it a night. Kevin looked at his watch. an early night, he and Ben could have a sort of night on the town. he climbed out from under the car, cleaned up, got out of his coveralls and headed back over to his desk to get Ben. "really Ben?" Kevin muttered finding him out cold in his chair.  
"told you to take him home." Richard snickered.  
"I thought he'd be fine with Gwen here. where the fuck did Gwen go?" Kevin ask, scooping Ben up.  
"she took off with some friends hours ago." Ratch replied.  
"she has other friends?" Kevin muttered sarcastically.  
"bye Kevin, good luck with the news." Nick waived.  
*their apartment*  
Kevin carried Ben into the apartment carefully. he groaned seeing Gwen and Ben's mother talking on the couch. Sandra glared at Kevin.  
"what the hell did you do to my son?" Sandra glared.  
"I carried him in from the car cause he fell asleep." Kevin replied, voice full of hate. he carried Ben up the stairs and lay'd him gently on their bed. he pulled Bens shoe off and tossed it to the floor, but decided to just leave him in his jeans, not wanting to risk hurting his foot. he kissed Ben's head and Ben smiled in his sleep. Kevin smiled and turned to change into more comfortable clothes. when he was done, he checked his phone for messages and also to see what Ben messed with on his phone. he blushed softly at the picture of Ben, realizing his secret pictures he'd been taking over the years weren't so secret any more, but now he had a nice picture of Ben. curiously, he grabbed Ben's phone to see what kind of pictures Ben had. he was surprized to find his lover had pictures of him, nice pictures that Kevin never even realized he'd taken. he rolled his eye's and layd Ben phone down, heading downstairs to confront his guests. "shouldn't you have asked before you brought guests into mine and Bens apartment?" Kevin ask Gwen.  
"I didn't really bring her anywhere, she was here when I got back." Gwen shrugged.  
"so you let her in?" Kevin huffed.  
"I'm right here you know." Sandra huffed.  
"good get the picture no one wants you here and leave." Kevin said heading into the kitchen.  
"and just where did you have my son this late at night?" Sandra huffed.  
"my job where I work for a living, not that it's any of your business." Kevin replied, grabbing a slice of cold pizza and eating it. "what do you want?" Kevin ask. Sandra walked over to him and handed him a picture.  
"see that motorcycle?" Sandra ask. Kevin nodded slightly entranced by the picture. "it's yours if you leave my son alone." Sandra offered. Kevin glared at her, shoving the picture back in her hands.  
"are you fucking crazy? no deal." Kevin glared. "I'm not trading my fiance for a stupid motorcycle!" Kevin huffed. Sandra pursed her lips, pulling a second picture out.  
"both motorcycles for you leaving my son." Sandra said.  
"get the fuck out of our apartment!" Kevin growled. "trying to bribe me to break my fiance's heart?! did you really think that would work!?" Kevin hissed. Sandra growled.  
"whats all the yelling for?" Ben muttered limping down the stairs.  
"your mom honestly thinks I'll trade you for two motorcycles." Kevin explained. Ben looked hurt and shocked.  
"really? thats what I'm worth to you?" Ben ask. Sandra shook her head.  
"no, it's-" Sandra replied. she looked at Ben and glared. "is that a fucking earring!? go take it out right now!" Sandra exclaimed. Ben turned and headed back upstairs. Kevin couldn't stop himself from reaching out and punching Sandra across the face, then going after Ben.  
"Benji, come back." Kevin called following him up the stairs. Ben slammed and locked their bedroom door, wiping at his face. he didn't want Kevin to see him cry. he flopped face first onto his and Kevins bed, knowing it would be only a matter of minutes before Kevin picked their bedroom door lock and came in. he heard the door open a few minutes later. Kevin closed the door, leaving the lights off, and walked over to the bed. he sat beside Ben and rubbed his back gently. "alright come on Benji." Kevin murmured, pulling Ben up to hug him gently while the smaller cried against his chest. Kevin lay'd back to make it more comfortable for both of them.  
"I-I'm sorry. i-it's stupid to be up-upset." Ben muttered in Kevins chest. Kevin shook his head, kissing Bens hair.  
"no it's not Benji. it's not stupid. it's upsetting." Kevin replied softly. Ben sniffled, turning his head, to wipe his eye's.  
"she doesn't even care about me. she never has. just about herself and how people see her." Ben muttered. Kevin rans his fingers through Ben's hair gently. "she wanted to tried me for motorcycles." Ben sniffled.  
"I'd never trade you Ben. she's just too stupid to realize your happiness matters more then her self image." Kevin replied. he paused a moment. "I punched her across the face before I could stop myself." Kevin said.  
"I hope you broke her teeth." Ben sniffled. Kevin smiled slightly.  
"I can go do it again until I do break her teeth." Kevin offered. Ben shook his head, hugging Kevins chest tightly. Kevin kissed his head.  
"no. I just want to go to sleep." Ben muttered. Kevin nodded, kissing his head again and getting up.


	15. Chapter 15

"alright. I'll be back in a few minutes, just after I make sure she's gone okay?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded curling up on his side. Kevin headed for the living room, kicked Ben's mother out, and headed to bed. he layd down carefully with Ben, who'd changed into a pair of his shorts. "you fit my shorts?" Kevin chuckled.  
"not really but, I didn't want to hurt my leg with my own shorts." Ben replied. Kevin nodded and cuddled Ben. "Kev?" Ben ask after a quiet moment.  
"yeah?" Kevin ask.  
"how do you feel about pets?" Ben ask. Kevin smiled.  
"you want a pet we'll get a pet, but no cats. I don't like cats." Kevin said. Ben laughed softly.  
"I was thinking some kind of rodent, like a rabbit, my mom is afraid of them." Ben replied. Kevin shrugged and nodded.  
"okay. we'll look into a rodent." Kevin said. "like a ferret." Kevin added. Ben giggled softly and nodded.  
"I could agree to a ferret." Ben smiled. Kevin chuckled kissing his head.  
"good night Benji." Kevin murmured. Ben nuzzled his lovers chest, hugging his side.  
"night Kevy." Ben replied with a yawn.  
*next morning*  
Ben jerked up out of his sleep panting softly. he looked over surprized to see Kevin still snoring away beside him. he swallowed and carefully climbed out of the bed, not wanting to wake his lover. he made sure to keep his boot from hitting the ground too hard as he snuck down the stairs and around his cousin sleeping on the couch. he quietly plopped into a chair at the kitchen table and let his head thump softy against the table to think about his nightmare. Kevin yawned softly waking up. he stretched and was immediately aware his lover was not in the bed anymore. a quick glance over at their bedroom computer proved he wasn't there either. this was unusual. Kevin almost always got up before Ben did and on the rare occasion Ben was up first, he'd be on their computer. he got up quickly, Ben couldn't have gone far with that boot on his leg. he headed down stairs quickly, but quietly not wanting to wake Gwen. he looked around the living room, and paused catching a glimps of his lover in the kithen. he headed over to him, now concerned for his lover. he shook his shoulder gently.  
"hey Benji you okay?" Kevin ask. Ben jerked up, having been asleep again. he looked at Kevin wide eyed. Kevin hugged him gently. "Ben? are you okay?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded slightly, cuddling to his chest. "what happened? why are you down here?" Kevin ask curiously.  
"my leg hurt and I didn't want to wake you up." Ben replied. Kevin wasn't sure if he was lying or not. he kissed Ben's head gently, rubbing his back slightly.  
"is it better now?" Keivn ask. Ben nodded slightly.  
"yeah I guess." Ben muttered.  
"good, how about we get some breakfast and go check out that rodent you wanted?" Kevin ask. Ben smiled and nodded.  
"yeah, I'll need your help getting pants on." Ben muttered. Kevin nodded.  
"I'll help you pull on a pair of sweat pants." Kevin replied. Ben nodded and stood. Kevin helpped him get dressed. "should we wake up Gwen and take her for breakfast too?" Kevin ask. Ben shook his head.  
"no. I'm pissed at her right now." Ben huffed. Kevin nodded and headed for the garage. Ben followed him carefully. he got over to Kevins car and paused. "fuck I forgot it." Ben muttered checking his pockets.  
"forgot what?" Kevin ask curiously.  
"my ring, I figured we could stop at the mall or something and get it fix since it was bent when that car hit me." Ben said. Kevin nodded.  
"get in, it'll be quicker if I go get it." Kevin replied. Ben nodded slightly, sliding into the seat. he winced rubbing his leg. his eye's flickered over to the Omnitrix, which hadn't worked since he was nineteen, and briefly yearned for the feeling of him and Kevin flying over the city as Big Chill or Jetray. occasionally it would flash green and work for about an hour, but usually when both were busy. he sighed softly and leaned back in the seat as Kevin slipped into his own seat. he handed the bent ring to his lover and started the car. "you okay Ben? you look tired, more so then normal when you sleep walk." Kevin ask. Ben nodded slightly.  
"yeah, just thinking about how it'd be nice for the Omnitrix to work again, so we could take a flight over the city like we used to. I miss that flying feeling." Ben told him honestly. Kevin nodded slightly, reaching over and taking his hand.  
"I know you do, honestly, I miss it too sometimes, maybe we can go sky diving." Kevin offered. Ben laughed.  
"hell no. I'm not trusting my life to a piece of cloth." Ben laughed. Kevin chuckled and smiled.  
"awe you know I'd catch you." Kevin smirked.  
"yeah cause I want to fall through the air with a man who can go from a hundred and something pounds of muscle to about a thousand pounds of rock in a few seconds." Ben snickered.  
"hey, I'm two hundred and fifty pounds." Kevin said. Ben giggled.  
"I know, I was counting the other hundred and fifty pounds as stupid." Ben joked. Kevin huffed reaching over to shove him slightly, but he had a small smirk on his face. he pouted.  
"awe but you love me." Kevin said. Ben smiled.  
"yup. I love you." Ben said.  
"love you too Benji." Kevin murmurs. Ben smiled.  
"I know you do." Ben smiled. Kevin pulled up to the mall and got out. Ben groaned getting out carefully. Kevin walked over to him quickly when he fell back into the car. "fuck it I'll stay here." Ben muttered. Kevin laughed softly and helped him out of the car.  
"are you going to be able to walk around the mall like that Ben?" Kevin ask seeing Ben rub his sore leg.  
"I-I should be able to as long as we sit down occasionally." Ben replied.  
"I can carry you if you get tired." Kevin offered. Ben laughed rolling his eye's, Kevin liked to carry him around sometimes.  
"whatever makes you happy Kevy." Ben replied. Kevin chuckled reaching down and holding his hand.  
"breakfast first or ring first?" Kevin ask. Ben looked around and thought a moment.  
"breakfast first. jewelry store isn't opened yet." Ben replied. Kevin nodded and they headed to get something to eat. they sat down, eating some doughnuts, across from the pet store. "so you really want a ferret?" Ben ask curiously. Kevin shrugged.  
"I mean, whatever you want is cool." Kevin shrugged.  
"thats not what I ask Kevin." Ben muttered. Kevin shrugged again, harder this time.  
"yeah a ferret would be cool." Kevin said. Ben nodded getting up as he finished.  
"well, come on, lets go see if they have a ferret we like." Ben smiled, tossing his trash in the trash can. Kevin watched him walk towards the pet store, then he paused and turned back to Kevin. "c'mon Kevy." Ben smiled. Kevin frowned and walked over.  
"how about you pick one out and I'll go take the ring to get fixed?" Kevin ask. Ben was confused.  
"whats wrong you don't want to go into the pet shop with me?" Ben ask. Kevin shrugged slightly.  
"I don't really want to go in at all..." Kevin replied.  
"what? why? I thought you wanted a pet too." Ben ask, hiding the hurt. Kevin sighed.  
"I'm allergic to cats okay? I swell up and get a bad rash all up and down my arms and my chest gets tight 'til I can't breath. I spend like a week lying in bed feeling like I'm burning to death, just looking at the things sends me sneezing." Kevin explained. Ben paused.  
"oh, okay, here." Ben said handing him the ring. "I'll send you a picture of between the ferrets and you can pick." Ben smiled heading into the pet store. Kevin stood there a moment with the ring in his hand. he hadn't told Ben that, for fear Ben would see him as weak, but the younger male had simply brushed it off with a smile. Kevin smiled slightly and headed to get the ring fixed. while he was waiting in the store he recieved a text with three pictures. a redish orange ferret, a pure white ferret, or a grey ferret with a mask of white fur on it's face. Kevin looked through the pictures for a minute.  
Benji : which one do you like best?  
Kevin frowned a moment, then responded.


	16. Chapter 16

Kevin : the one with the mask. he looks like a raccoon.  
he smiled taking the ring back and heading back for the pet shop.  
Benji : thats what I thought. cool. I'll get him and the stuff for him and meet you at the jewelry store if you want.  
Kevin chuckled and shook his head.  
Kevy : nah Benji, I'm already waiting outside the pet shop.  
he waited but Ben didn't respond. after about twenty minutes he came out handed Kevin a couple bags then went back in and came out with a cage, still in the box, in one and hand a ferret carrier in the other.  
"he's pretty." Ben commented. Kevin nodded smiling, but keeping a slight distance from him. "don't worry, they don't have any cats in there." Ben assured him.  
"if I have a reaction you have to take care of me." Kevin said. Ben nodded.  
"okay." Ben replied. Kevin him the ring as they sat down on a bench for Ben to rest.  
"they had no problem fixing it." Kevin said. Ben smiled puttingit back on his finger.  
"well I'm glad, cause if they had, that guy that hit me would have been dealing with it. he called me at like four am, he got my cell phone number off line or something, and apologuised then said he'd paid my medical bills and would pay for any objects that were broken, like my cell phone, but that wasn't broken some how." Ben said. Kevin nodded listening to him. he poked at the ferret, he hissed at him, curling up in the corner. "don't poke him." Ben chided.  
"it hissed at me. what if it bites you Ben?" Kevin ask.  
"he won't the shop owner assured me he's only like this when he's scared." Ben replied. "here, hand me that bag over there." Ben said, pointing to one of their bags on the ground. Kevin handed it to him. Ben dug through it until he found was he was looking for. he pulled out a container and opened it. "ferrets will eat meat flavored cat treats or food, so she gave me a bottle of his favorite treats." Ben said. he poked it into the box and they watched as the ferret quickly ate it and seemed to relax a little.  
"what are we gonna call it?" Kevin ask.  
"it's a he not an it." Ben replied.  
"well what are we gonna call him?" Kevin huffed. Ben shrugged.  
"Bucky." Ben said. Kevin thought a minute and shrugged.  
"sure why not. Bucky the ferret." Kevin said. Ben nodded and smiled. "ready to go Benji? probably shouldn't keep him in that box for too long." Kevin said. Ben nodded in agreement.  
"yeah, probably not. let's go. the lady at the counter said once we get him home and get him set up he should be really friendly." Ben smiled. Kevin nodded and smiled, helpping him get up.  
"alright, then lets get him home." Kevin said. he paused and frowned. "you're holding him. I don't want him loose running around in my car." Kevin said. Ben laughed.  
"I was going to hold him any way Kevin." Ben replied. they headed for Kevins car, groaning when they saw a news crew standing by. Kevin marched over to them, shoved them off and away from his car. he put the bags into the backseat and took the cage from Ben, putting it in the backseat as well.  
"Ben! a few questions." the woman said. Ben glared at her.  
"about what?" Ben hissed.  
"the car that hit you. witnesses say he ran you over, but doctors say he merely hit you, whats your side of the story, cute ferret by the way." the woman said. Ben looked down at the ferret.  
"uh, thanks... the car hit me with the side mirror, I don't really remember it all that well, it knocked me over and I hit my head on the side walk... now that I think about it again, he probably ran over my leg thats how he fractured my ankle." Ben thought out loud. the news women nodded listening to him.  
"are you going to be sueing this man for hurting you?" she ask. Ben shook his head.  
"no. it was an accident, though it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been high, the man who hit me has apologuised and payed my medical bills. I don't care as long as he more careful next time." Ben replied. the woman seemed confused.  
"so, you're not going to sue that man who hit you even after what people are saying?" she ask. Kevin raised an eye brow.  
"what are people saying?" Kevin ask.  
"close friends and family of the man say he is absolutely against gay marriage and hit you on purpose, fully intent to stop a wedding from ever happening, what do you have to say to that ?" she ask, looking at Ben. Ben looked shocked for a moment then he glared.  
"well I'd fucking say, people need to mind their own business. the only person who will ever know the true story is the man who hit me and people shouldn't go around speculating things and trying to ruin that mans life." Ben hissed, getting into Kevins car with Bucky. "also they need to stay the hell out of mine and Kevin's business." Ben added. Kevin closed the door and headed to the drivers side.  
"Mr. Levin whats your opinion on it?" she ask. Kevin paused a moment.  
"fuck you." Kevin replied, getting into his car. he started it up and sped off, covering the reporters in a cloud of dust. Kevin looked over at Ben, who was rubbing his leg and clearly frustrated. "you okay Benji?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded.  
"just annoyed at the news. how many fucking news stations do we have around here?" Ben hissed.  
"like four." Kevin replied. Ben gave him a drop dead look and Kevin shrugged slightly. "sorry didn't realize it was a rhetorical question." Kevin muttered. Bucky squeaked, sliding around in his box. Kevin looked down and slowed the car slightly. "sorry Bucky." Kevin said. Ben sighed.  
"I'm tired of this." Ben muttered.  
"oh what?" Kevin ask. Ben sighed again, looking out the window.  
"all this crap. those news reporters harrassing us and getting into our business, my mom trying to bribe you not to marry me. everything." Ben said. Kevin reached over and took Ben's hand, not taking his eye's off the road.  
"they don't matter Ben. we can do this together okay? it'll be alright." Kevin said. Ben gave a small smile.  
"you suck at this reassuring thing." Ben said. Kevin pouted slightly. "but you're right. as long as we do this together, everything will be okay." Ben added. Kevin smiled slightly and kissed his hand.  
"love you Benji." Kevin smiled. Ben smiled back.  
"love you too Kevy." Ben murmured. Kevin pulled up to the house and headed over quickly to help Ben out.  
"you take Bucky inside and pick where he'll live, I'll get the other stuff." Kevin said.  
"he's staying in the living room to scare the shit out of my mother." Ben replied heading inside. Kevin nodded. a loud scream and Kevin came running in, a few bags in hand.  
"BEN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Gwen shouted, hiding behind a couch.  
"this is Bucky, he's a ferret." Ben replied.  
"are you sure?! he looks like a giant rat!" Gwen shouted. Bucky squeaked, curling up in a ball.  
"stop shouting you're scaring him." Ben glared.  
"I'm scaring it?!" Gwen hissed.  
"Kevin make her stop shouting." Ben pouted.  
"uh, okay, Gwen stop it. our appartment, our rodent. don't like it leave." Kevin said. Gwen headed into her room. Kevin rolled his eye's and put the stuff down, heading to get the cage. when he came back in Bucky was walking around on their coffee table. "Ben, what is that thing doing on our table?" Kevin ask.  
"getting a look around so he gets comfortable." Ben replied. Kevin closed the door and sat down to start putting the cage together. to his surprize, Bucky jumped off the table and perched himself on his shoulder. Ben giggled while Kevin paused to turn and look at the ferret.  
"uh, hi. can I help you?" Kevin ask. he cuddled up to Kevin, sniffing him.  
"awe thats cute. he likes you Kevy." Ben chuckled. Kevin looked over at Ben with a raised eye brow.  
"uh, thats nice and all... but why is he sniffing me?" Kevin ask. Ben shrugged, digging through the bags for some of the ferret toys he'd bought.  
"maybe he's curious." Ben replied.


	17. Chapter 17

"what is that?" Kevin ask looking at the item in Bens hand.  
"it's a ferret bear toy crackle sack." Ben replied reading the tag.  
"did you just grab random toys for him?" Kevin ask. Ben shook his head.  
"no, she gave me a bunch of toys for him, as a ferret starter pack." Ben replied. "there's a pop-n-play ball pit, a bungee toy, colorful springs, a small ferret dig box, a pack off balls for the ball pit, a super thru-way tunnel, a sleeper play tunnel, Marshell ferret fun shapes to toss and chase, a ferret octo-play tunnel thingy, a small pet play pen, a ferret pull and go toy, ferret chew sticks, deodorizing shampoo a small animal bell ball, honestly that woman gave me half the store." Ben muttered. "oh, a multi-vitamin paste." Ben said. Kevin raised an eye brow.  
"whats that?" Kevin ask poking at something.  
"it's a ferret harness and leash." Ben laughs. "oh! it's a ferret hammock! thats cute." Ben laughed. Bucky ran over to Ben, excited by all the toys.  
"cage is finished, but I have a feeling he won't be spending much time in it." Kevin said.  
"here put the play pen thingy up around the cage so we can just leave the door open and let him play." Ben smiled. Kevin nodded and did as Ben said. Ben cuddled the ferret, filling his water and food bowls.  
"he's awful cuddly, seeing as he was snapping and hissing at me at the mall." Kevin said, reaching over to scratch Buckys head. Bucky leaned into the scratching, licking Kevins hand. Kevin chuckled softly. "well now you have something to do while I go to work." Kevin said. Ben nodded.  
"yeah I'll probably move his ball pit upstairs with his extra food and water bowls while I play on the computer a bit." Ben said.  
"you should probably let him be in his cage for a bit, so he can get comfortable." Kevin replied. Ben pouted slightly.  
"yeah you're probably right." Ben muttered getting up to put Bucky in his cage. the ferret took off running around, looking around curiously. Kevin chuckled and ruffled Bens hair.  
"I'm heading out to work. try not to hurt the little guy." Kevin said. Ben smiled pulling him down and kissing him. Kevin smirked softly and kissed back. Ben plopped back onto the couch watching him go. Gwen eventually came into the living room and stared at the rodent.  
"so why the rodent?" Gwen ask hesitantly.  
"Kevin wanted a ferret and rodents scare my mom." Ben replied. "he's sweet though." Ben added, watching Bucky run around and play with the toys in his play pen. "he jumped up on Kevins shoulder and cuddled him." Ben said. Gwen giggled. "wanna pet him?" Ben ask getting up.  
"uh, no I'm good..." Gwen replied. Ben scooped him up any way and cuddled him.  
"but he's so cute Gwen." Ben pouted, sitting back down. Bucky cuddled up to Ben and climbed on him. Ben laughed. "and he tickles." Ben laughed, petting the ferret. Gwen hesitantly reaches over, petting the ferret. she smiled after a few minutes.  
"awe he is kinda cute." Gwen smiled. Ben nodded and got up putting the ferret up.  
"I'm gonna get a shower." Ben said. Gwen nodded and watched tv, but she listened carefully incase Ben needed help with his leg.  
*at the Garage*  
"hey man, your phones going off." Nick said. Kevin looked up cleaning his hands. he grabbed his phone and answered it, more kept coming in. confused Kevin tried to answer one and noticed they were coming from a random number, but they were of pictures of Ben. first in the shower, next getting out, then in their bedroom getting dressed. Kevin paused looking them over a moment, Ben didn't seem to notice the camera or the pictures being taken. they appeared to be coming from the way of their window. he called Ben quickly.  
"hey Kevy-" Ben started.  
"Ben were you sendng me pictures of you in the shower just now?" Kevin ask worriedly.  
"u-uh, no." Ben replied.  
"how about just now while your getting dressed?" Kevin ask.  
"n-no. how'd you know I was getting dressed and I just took a shower?" Ben ask. Kevin cursed.  
"look, grab your clothes and get the hell out of the apartment. do _not_ look out the window, grab your clothes and go." Kevin ordered. he heard Ben shifting and the sound of their bedroom door opening. he heard a noise in the background. "Ben what was that?" Kevin ask. Ben screamed loudly, slamming the bedroom door shut.  
"Gwen! get out of the house!" Ben shouted, heading down the stairs as quick as he could. "Kevin how the fuck did you know there was someone sitting on the fucking tree outside our bedroom window!?" Ben shouted.  
"because he's been sending me odd pictures of you." Kevin replied. "you need to start closing the bathroom door." Kevin said.  
"whats going on Kevin?" Ratch ask.  
"someone broke into the house and started taking picture s of Ben while he was in the shower." Kevin replied.  
"I'll call the cops and send them over to your place." Ratch said. Kevin nodded at him, staying on the phone with Ben.  
"Gwen call the cops." Ben said, yelping as there was a loud crash behind him. Kevin growled.  
"go Kevin." Richard said. Kevin didn't even let him finish the sentance before his car peeled out of the lot. Kevin sped more than he should have, hoping to pick up a cop car or two, but he didn't. the normal drive took thirty minutes, Kevin was there in ten. he skid to a stop the appartment was full of smoke. he jumped out of the car running inside.  
"Gwen! Ben!" Kevin shouted looking around in the smoke. he heard a caugh close to him and pulled open a hallway closet, Gwen had been locked inside. "where's Ben?" Kevin hissed.  
"I-I don't know the guy shoved me in here." Gwen caughed. Kevin nodded.  
"get out I'll find him. take Bucky with you." Kevin said. Gwen nodded running over and scooping up the ferret, running out of the house. he looked around quickly. "Ben! Benji!" Kevin shouted. he headed upstairs, where he found a strange man unconscious on their floor, a knife in his side. Kevin ignored him, figuring he was the one who broke in. "Ben!" Kevin shouted. he searched the other upstairs room, that they never really used. Ben was on the floor of the flame filled room, a beam from the roof laying on his back. Ben didn't appear to be conscious. "Ben!" Kevin shouted, absorbing the metal from the door knob and running over to pry the beam off his lover, throwing it aside. he dropped the metal cover and scooped Ben up. Ben's green eye's slowly slid open, he was beat to hell, but quickly shut again, though he relaxed in his lovers protective hold. "it's okay now Benji, I got you." Kevin soothed. he carried Ben carefully down the stairs. Ben moaned softly in pain as some burning embers fell on them, Kevin brushed them off as he finally made it out of the house with Ben.  
"is anyone else inside sir?" a fire man ask.  
"yeah, the man who attacked my fiance and started the fire." Kevin replied, laying Ben on the ground gently, listening to hear his heart carefully. Gwen ran over, holding Bucky in his carrying cage.  
"i-is he okay?" Gwen ask worriedly.  
"his hearts beating and he's breathing, but other then that I don't know." Kevin replied. they were pushed out of the way by paramedics, who took Ben away in an ambulance. Kevins hands were burned along with different parts of his body, so he was taken to the hospital as well. Gwen was treated for smoke inhalation and released. she headed up to the hospital quickly, leaving Bucky in her bedroom at her house.  
*hospital*  
Kevin groaned softly as they wrapped his burns on his hands and arms.  
"we could give you some pain killers." a nurse says.  
"I'm not groaning in pain, I'm annoyed I burnt myself trying to help my fiance." Kevin replied. the nurce nodded slightly and stepped back. Gwen hugged Kevin tightly, hitting several burns on his upper back. Kevin winced. "okay, now that hurts." Kevin winced. Gwen let go.  
"are you okay?" Gwen ask.  
"I'm fine, did you find anything out on Ben?" Kevin ask. Gwen nodded.  
"yeah they got him in a room not too far from here." Gwen replied.  
"awe, is this the fiance you tried to help?" the nurse ask. "she's beautiful." the nurse adds. Gwen blushed softly.  
"uh, thanks but he's my cousins fiance." Gwen replied. the nurse paused.  
"your cousin?" the nurse ask.  
"yeah and if you think she's beautiful, you should see _him_." Kevin smirked, slowly sliding off the bed. the nurse's jaw dropped and Gwen laughed, helpping Kevin up.  
"did you have to do that?" Gwen laughed. Kevin gave a slight shrug, wincing as it pulled on some of his burns.  
"Ben always finds it hilarious, so yeah, kinda had to." Kevin replied. "now, help me to his room." Kevin added.  
"you can't... uh... not without..." the nurse tried. Kevin paused and looked at her.  
"well, spit it out." Kevin said. the woman swallowed.  
"you can't leave this room until a doctor approves you." the nurse said. Kevin huffed.


	18. Chapter 18

"just try and stop me." Kevin hissed. Gwen gave her an apologetic look as she helped Kevin to Bens room. Kevins body hurt, he shouldn't have been so quick to drop his metal covering. Gwen opened the door and helped Kevin over to Ben, who was asleep. after surgery on his broken ribs, treatment for his burns, and still currently being treated for smoke inhalation, Ben was exhausted. Kevin sat beside Ben and looked his fiiance over. "alright, what happened Gwen?" Kevin ask.  
"Ben came down the stairs, shouting at me to get out off the house, then a guy tackled him. I ran and got a knife from the kitchen and stabbed him in the side, so he locked me in a closet. thats all I know." Gwen said. Kevin nodded taking Bens hand. "how'd you know to come back?" Gwen ask.  
"I was on the phone with him, cause whoever it was that was in the house, was sending pictures from me and Bens room." Kevin replied. Ben squeezed his hand in his sleep. Gwen handed Kevin Bens ring.  
"here, I made sure I got it, so they didn't throw it away or anything." Gwen said.  
"good he'd be upset if he found out I bought him a new ring so he wouldn't know his had been ruined." Kevin replied, tucking the ring into his pocket. "thank you." Kevin said. Gwen nodded.  
"you're welcome." Gwen replied. "I'm gonna go find his doctor for an update on his condition." Gwen said. Keivn nods.  
"okay." Kevin replied. Gwen headed to talk to the doctor. Kevin kissed Ben's hand gently, not wanting to hurt him. Bens eye's fluttered open.  
"K-Kevy?" Ben ask softly. Kevin smilede slightly.  
"yeah Benji it's me." Kevin murmured. "you're a lot of trouble you know that?" Kevin teased softly.  
"I'm sorry." Ben muttered, sounding like he was about to cry. Kevin stood and kissed his forehead gently.  
"hey, hey, don't cry Ben, I was just joking." Kevin soothes gently.  
"all I do is cause you trouble." Ben said softly. Kevin hugged him gently, making sure not to hug too tight as the smaller was covered in burns.  
"no Ben. you don't." Kevin replied. "you know what you cause me Ben?" Kevin ask. "you cause me happiness, something I didn't know I could feel until I met you. you were so happy, I liked that. there were a few years there, where I hated you. I was jealous, you could be so happy while I was miserable. then... then I realized I could be happy, but only with you." Kevin said softly. Ben looked up at him tearfully. Kevin gently wiped a tear off his lovers cheek.  
"bu-but all the news crews and I keep getting hurt and I mutated you all those years ago and I'm whiney and bossy and-" Ben started.  
"innocent and sweet and caring and fun. for every bad thing you think about yourself, I can think of two good things and then some. yeah you get serious sometimes, thats okay, because sometimes, I'm too busy goofing off to realize it's time to be serious Ben. no matter what, you are the best thing ever happened to me and I never want to loose you." Kevin replied, kissing him softly. "so don't cry Benji, please." Kevin murmured. Ben sniffled slightly, letting Kevin wipe away the rest of his tears.  
"ok-okay Kevy." Ben sniffled. Kevin smiled slightly and kissed his nose.  
"good." Kevin smiles. Ben squeezed Kevins hand slightly and Kevin returned the squeeze reassuringly.  
"ar-are you okay?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded.  
"yeah a few burns, but I'm fine." Kevin replied. Ben nodded slightly.  
"is Gwen okay? an-and Bucky?" Ben ask. Kevn nodded again.  
"both are just fine Ben." Kevin chuckled softly. Ben nodded slightly. "are you hurting or anything?" Kevin ask. Ben shook his head slightly.  
"no, they got me some pretty strong pain killers." Ben said. "Kevin, what are we gonna do now? th-the apartment and most everything we own is gone." Ben ask. Kevin kissed his head gently.  
"don't worry about. guys at the shop called me earlier, they all ready got it covered for us. you'll be in here for a while, so Ratch called his contractor brother, whose willing to do a solid for Ben Tennyson the hero." Kevin chuckled. Ben gave a small smile.  
"thank Ratch." Ben said softly.  
"thank me yourself." Ratch said, walking in, Katy followed him. "didn't think we weren't gonna visit now did ya?" Ratch ask. Ben smiled slightly at them but coughed some.  
"they've still got that breathing tube on him." Katy stated. Kevin nodded.  
"yeah, tried to inhale the smoke like a cartoon character." Kevin said.  
"once a hero always a hero." Ben muttered softly.  
"try to be less of a hero, okay?" Ratch ask.  
"no promises." Ben murmured. Katy brought him a bear from the gift shop. it was neon green with a get better soon card attached.  
"even got Nick to sign it." Katy smirked proudly. Ben laughed softly, pausing when he started coughing roughly. the others in the room watched him worriedly for a moment before he leaned back against his pillows.  
"th-thanks Katy." Ben muttered, looking the card over. "I'd hug you, but it'd hurt too much." Ben added. she nodded.  
"so what happened to you?" Katy ask. Ben shrugged.  
"I got in a fight with the guy who broke in. went a few rounds, he swung around and punched me, remember hitting my head on the table and everything went black. next thing I know, I'm in the hospital covered in burns." Ben muttered.  
"guy probably thought he'd killed you, dragged you up to that room we never use, lit something, watched the flames, then passed out heading for our window in the bedroom thanks to Gwen stabbing him in the side." Kevin thought out loud. "you were crushed under a support beam from the ceiling. thats how your ribs were broken and your back was pretty much the only thing without burns." Kevin added. Ben muttered tiredly, squeezing Kevin's hand again gently.  
"what happened to Gwen?" Ben ask.  
"after she stabbed the dude he apparently shoved her into the hallway closet. she's fine. I heard her coughing and let her out." Kevin shrugged.  
"you look exhausted Ben." Ratch said. Ben muttered something sarcastic under his breth and Kevin chuckled.  
"he said you'd be exhausted to if you had the crap beat out of you, got trapped in a fire, had surgery, and had to stay in the hospital until your burns got better." Kevin said. Ratch smiled slightly.  
"well, we'll go then and let you rest. I'll tell the boss you're burned up pretty bad from someone trying to burn your apartment down, he'll understand, but you should take some time off." Ratch told Kevin, who nodded.  
"yeah I know. thanks Ratch." Kevin said. he nodded and they left. Gwen came back in. "what took so long?" Kevin ask.  
"I had to hunt his doctor down in the cafe down stairs. he couldn't tell me anything cause he's had four other surgerys since Ben." Gwen rolled her eye's.  
"well you could have ask a nurse." Ben muttered. Gwen was shocked and looked over.  
"you're awake?" Gwen ask.  
"I think so." Ben replied. "but not for long." Ben added. Kevin ruffled his already messy hair gently.  
"get some sleep Ben." Kevin smiled. Ben nodded slightly and closed his eye's. Kevin held his hand gently and smiled slightly.  
"you two gonna be okay?" Gwen ask.  
"neither of us died and he'll heal, so, yeah I think so. you should go feed Bucky though." Kevin said. Gwen nodded and headed back to her h0use to shower and check on the ferret. Kevin watched her go then turned back to Ben, watching him sleep peacefully, though he probably only did so because of the pain killers he was on.  
"you can sleep on that empty bed over there, since we've moved your info to it." a nurse said, coming in to check on Ben's iv. "it would make hooking you up to an iv easier. you'll need one." she adds. Kevin shook his head, he had no intentions of letting go of Bens hand anytime soon.  
"no, there's a lot of people after him, angry at him, or that will upset him. they'll come in the moment I step away from his side and he's in no shape to deal with it." Kevin replied, brushing some of Bens hair out of his face. the nurse smiled slightly.  
"I hate to say it hon, but you probably aren't either. I've been a nurse long enough to see pain even if the patient is hiding it and you're in a lot a pain, from those burns on your back no don't. they're probably irritated by your shirt and sitting in that chair is making them ache. tell you what, give me a list of names for people not allowed in, and I'll keep an eye out for them." she smiled. Kevin bit his lip but nodded.  
"first off no news crews at all." Kevin said.


	19. Chapter 19

"honey, we're a hospital, if any news crew gets into the front door, it because they or their family is hurt. thats it. maternity ward is the only one that allows cameras." she added. Kevin nodded and wrote down Ben's mothers name then handed her the paper.  
"Sandra Tennyson, she's his mother, but she doesn't like me and will start shit with him and I to get us riled up and it gets Ben really upset." Kevin said. she nodded looking at the paper, once she was down reattatching his iv from earlier.  
"alright now you go lay down and let those pain killers kick in." she said. Kevin nodded slightly, kissing Bens hand and getting up. he checked that the ring was still in his pocket, then carefully took his shirt off, wincing as it hurt his burns. the nurse was quick to help him with it though. she stayed until she was sure he fell asleep, then headed back to her station.  
*next morning*  
Kevin had managed to sleep through the night with his pain killers helping him, though he slept lightly incase Ben needed him. his body hurt more today then it did yesterday, even with the pain meds, probably because of the way he'd been sitting in that chair. he looked over at Ben, who was still asleep, and smiled. he turned the tv on low and flipped through the channels. after looking at the clock, he realized he'd slept a good ten hours and it was now about 2 in the after noon. he looked over hearing Ben yawn softly. he smiled and got up walking over to him, using his iv stand for support.  
"hey Benji, how do you feel?" Kevin ask, leaning down to kiss his forehead. he smiled when Ben reached up and pulled him into a kiss before he could kiss his forehead though.  
"better then I was yesterday for sure." Ben replied. Kevin smiled resting his forehead on Bens gently, ignoring the stinging of his burns.  
"well, I'm glad to hear that, I don't like it when my baby is hurt." Kevin murmured.  
"I thought your baby was your car." Ben muttered. Kevin rolled his eye's.  
"I love my car, but you'll always come first Benji. always." Kevin smiled. Ben smiled back slightly.  
"are you okay? you look like you're limping." Ben ask.  
"yeah I'm okay, but as I was getting you out yesterday appartently my the back bottom of my shirt caught fire and burnt my lower back. I sat in that chair a little too long." Kevin smiled reassuringly. "Gwens working on something for the burns. hopefully she can fix your ribs and leg too. she finally found a book of medical spells aparently, or at least thats what she was texting me like ten hours ago." Kevin added. Ben nodded slightly.  
"wh-what did she do with Bucky?" Ben ask.  
"I think she took him home with her so she could take care of him while we're in here." Kevin said.  
"too bad she can't fix our stuff." Ben muttered.  
"don't be too sure about that Ben." Gwen smiled walking in. she had a few books in her arms and sat them on the table. "I've been talking to grandma and she thinks she knows a spell that will work to fix all your stuff once the appartment is fixed." Gwen added. Ben smiled.  
"so what happened to that guy you stabbed?" Kevin ask. Gwen shrugged.  
"I dunno. not sure. the police ask for my story and said they'd ask Ben his side once he got to feeling better." Gwen replied.  
"I don't really remember much. showering, then running down the stairs, getting in a fight with the dude, then waking up in the hospital." Ben said. Kevin muttered sliding into a near by chair. "don't hurt your back again." Ben muttered.  
"yes mom." Kevin replied. Ben stuck his tongue out at him.  
"hey how is your mom?" Gwen ask. Kevin blinked at her.  
"I dunno. I haven't talked to her since I was seventeen when I told her I was gay." Kevin shrugged.  
"you haven't talked to her since you and Ben started dating?" Gwen ask. Kevin nodded.  
"about a week before we started dating I told her I was gay, when she stared blankly at me for like twenty minutes, I left and didn't go back." Kevin replied.  
"if only my mom would do that." Ben muttered.  
"I agree." Kevin said.  
"Ben!" a voice shouted.  
"fuck talking about her summoned the devil." Ben whined. Gwen giggled. Kevin chuckled and kissed his head.  
"don't worry about it, as long as the nurse notices her, she won't be let in." Kevin smiled. "I blocked her from the room." Kevin adds. Ben smiled happily.  
"good. hopefully the nurse will stop her then." Ben said. Sandra stepped into the room. "fuck." Ben muttered.  
"you're coming home with me. I've had it ordered by the courts. you have no choice." Sandra said. Ben blinked at her.  
"go fuck yourself. I don't belive you." Ben said. he was shocked when she handed him a piece of paper signed by a judge. "okay well have fun taking fifteen year old Bengamine Kirdy Tendons home." Ben smirked. Kevin looked over and burst into laughter.  
"they spelt your entire name wrong." Kevin chuckled. he glared at Sandra. "now get out or I'll call security." Kevin glared. Sandra snatched the paper from them and glared, leaving the room. Ben frowned.  
"my name isn't that hard to spell." Ben huffed. Kevin chuckled softly as the nurse came in to change their iv bags.  
"that woman that just came in, thats Sandra, don't let her in." Kevin said.  
"she said her name was Gwen Tennyson." the nurse said.  
"I'm Gwen." Gwen said. then nurse nodded slightly and left once she was done.  
"you should have to show id to get in if someone has people on the 'do not let in' list." Ben muttered. he muttered softly, yawing. Kevin rolled his eye's.  
"take a nap Ben." Kevin chuckled. Ben muttered softly, taking hold of Kevins hand. Kevin smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "I won't go no where Benji." Kevin assured him. Ben didn't reply as he fell asleep. Kevin leaned back in the chair, waiting until Ben was in a deep sleep. "you don't think Ben wanted a big wedding right?" Kevin ask curiously. Gwen shrugged.  
"he never talked about a wedding before. I don't think he ever planned on getting married. after all the ass hole guys he's been through, I don't think he ever thought about getting married." Gwen shrugged. "why?" Gwen ask.  
"well... if he does want something big, I'm not going to let him mom ruin it, but if he's fine with just me and him and two witnesses, thats okay. I just want to make sure he gets the wedding he wants." Kevin replied. Gwen smiled reassuringly at him.  
"he'll be happy either way and you know it." Gwen said.  
"yeah but he also would have been happier with just a smoothie and us watching a movie on his birthday." Kevin said. Gwen shrugged slightly.  
"you'd have to ask him. I don't know what he wants." Gwen replied. Kevin frowned at her.  
"yeah cause Ben always gives me a straight answer when I ask him what he wants." Kevin muttered. "if I ask him that, he'll tell me it doesn't matter." Kevin said.  
"maybe it doesn't then." Gwen said. Kevin gave her a blank look.  
"you really don't know your cousin that well do you? 'it doesn't matter' means he doesn't want to end up arguing so he's not going to give his opinion." Kevin stated. Gwen paused and thought a moment.  
"well yeah I guess. I can see that." Gwen muttered. Ben moaned softly in pain and both turned to him.  
"hit that button over there, it'll boost his pain meds to give him more." Kevin said. Gwen nodded and pushed the button gently, watching Ben relax in his sleep. "you found anything to help him yet?" Kevin ask. Gwen shook her head.


	20. Chapter 20

"not anything to help his burns, but I have something to fix his ankle." Gwen replied. "you should step back. I don't know what effect it'll have on people touching him." Gwen said. Keven nodded and let go of Bens hand, taking a few steps back. he had to restrain himself from stopping Gwen when Ben clenched his teeth in pain and whimpered loudly, but quickly relaxed after a moment and continued to sleep peacefully. Kevin walked back over to him and held his hand gently.  
"well, how do we know if it worked?" Kevin ask. Gwen shrugs.  
"we wait until he wakes up I guess." Gwen replied.  
"if it didn't help him, I'll crush you for hurting him for no reason." Kevin said, giving her a death glare. Gwen didn't respond, she simply checked her watch.  
"shit, I have to take care of Bucky. I'll be back later." Gwen muttered. Kevin didn't pay her any mind as he kissed Bens hand. he paused and started sneezing. Gwen turned to Kevin, who backed away from Ben as he continued sneezing.  
"fuck my arms." Kevin muttered, coughing and scratching his arms. Ben muttered, opening his eye's.  
"Kev are you okay?" Ben ask. Kevin shook his head, his chest heaving slightly, as he stumbled backwards onto his bed. Ben sat up despite the fact it hurt. "Gwen you haven't... touched any cats have you?" Ben ask. Gwen shook her head.  
"no, is he allergic to cats?" Gwen ask.  
"severelly." Kevin muttered, through coughs, holding his chest. Ben sat up and headed over quickly to Kevin, yelpping softly as the ground was suddenly gone and Kevin was catching him. "y-you tur-turned him i-into a ca-cat?" Kevin managed. Gwen ran over and grabbed Ben.  
"I'll get a doctor." Gwen said, running off with Ben. she came back, Ben in her hands, and watched the doctors take care of Kevin.  
"the only thing I know he's allergic to." Ben muttered watching Kevin.  
"well at least I cured all your burns and your broken bones." Gwen said, shrugging hesitantly. Bens ears drooped.  
"I'd rather have the burns and broken bones, at least then Kevin wasn't allergic to me." Ben said softly.  
"I guess I should get you back to my house." Gwen said. Ben nodded slightly, watching Kevin sadly.  
*Gwens house*  
Gwen watched Ben curl up on her bed and stare at wall. she hadn't meant to do this and it probably wouldn't help the problems they'd been having.  
"Ben I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this..." Gwen said. Ben didn't respond, but his ear twitched, telling her he'd heard her. he was quiet a moment longer.  
"I don't even know if they got him feeling better." Ben muttered softly.  
"I can call him." Gwen offered. Ben shook his head.  
"no, he'll try to convince me to come back up there, even though he's allergic to me." Ben muttered, wrapping his tail tightly around himself. Gwen pet his back gently.  
"I'm sorry Ben." Gwen said. Ben sighed. Gwen paused and smiled heading to grab Bucky. she brought him back and sat him on the bed. Bucky sniffled Ben before cuddling up to him happily. Ben smiled slightly at him.  
"hey Bucky." Ben sighed. Bucky nuzzled him soothingly. Ben sighed softly and hugged the ferret gently. "thanks Bucky." Ben said. Gwen headed downstairs to call Kevin.  
"hey are you okay? did they get you fixed up?" Gwen ask.  
"m'fine." Kevin muttered horsely. "bring Ben back up here." Kevin said.  
"no, you're allergic to him right now Kevin." Gwen said.  
"he's gonna be upset." Kevin muttered. "I want him up here." Kevin added.  
"no I'm not bringing him up there Kevin. besides, Bucky knows he's Ben and is cuddling him." Gwen said.  
"let me talk to him." Kevin muttered. Gwen sighed and took the phone back up to Ben, leaving the room to give him and Kevin a moment.  
"a-are you okay Kevy? I-I did-didn't... I-I'm sorry-" Ben tried tearfully. Kevin shushed him gently.  
"it's okay Benji. I'm alright. just a little sore and my chest is a little tight, but they're treating me with a special medicine in case you want to come back up here." Kevin said.  
"Ke-Kev, no I won't come back up there. I-I want to, bu-but I... Kevin just being around me could kill you." Ben said. he wanted to cry, he did want to go up there with his sick and wounded lover. Kevin was silent for a moment.  
"I gotta go Benji, Ratch just came in." Kevin said. "love you Benji." Kevin murmurs.  
"love you too Kevy." Ben replied. he heard Kevin hang up and wiped at the tears with one of his paws. he curled up, burying his face in his paws, crying. he wanted to go see Kevin, he missed his lover and wanted to know he was okay, but seeing him would make him sick and possibly kill him. Gwen waited two hours before coming back up. Ben was out cold, curled up on one of her pillows. she sighed at the tear marks in his fur. she ran a hand down his back gently. his tail twitched sightly and he curled up tighter. Bucky whined softly and cuddled up to Ben.  
"shhh Bucky. don't wake him up." Gwen said.  
*the apartment*  
Gwen had managed to help Ratch's brother fix up their appartment quickly, and Ratch had just helpped Kevin, still sore and feeling like crap from his allergic reaction, inside.  
"you gonna be okay here by yourself?" Ratch ask. Kevin nodded slightly.  
"yeah, just live on the couch until my burns heal." Kevin muttered, looking around. "wow you guys fixed everything." Kevin muttered. Ratch nodded.  
"yeah, my brother is pretty good at fixing stuff. 'course Gwens spell did wonders too." Ratch chuckled. Kevin scold at those words and Ratch looked confused. "whats wrong Kevin? you still have told me what happened and why Ben wasn't up there." Ratch said. Kevin huffed lowering himself on to the couch.  
"Gwen fucking turned him into a cat." Kevin huffed. Ratch was shocked, knowing Kevin was allergic to cats.  
"I-I'm sure it was an accident." Ratch said.  
"accident or not, Ben was torn up about making me sick and having to leave. that _and_ the fact Gwen doesn't know if she can change him back and even if she does, who knows if I'll still be allergic to him or not." Kevin muttered sinking into the couch.  
"I'm sorry Kevin." Ratch said. Kevin didn't respond.  
"go home. you're kids are going to miss you." Kevin muttered. Ratch sighed and nodded leaving Kevin alone in the appartment. he looked down getting another call from Gwen. "hello?" Kevin muttered.  
"I fixed him. we're on are way back to your appartment, he's showered and changed clothes several times..." Gwen trailed. Kevin could hear the sounds of two people walking. "Bens really upset though." Gwen sighed.  
"what? what happened?" Kevin ask.  
"we'll be there in a few minutes. the stuff just kinda wore off after a few hours." Gwen said then she hung up. Kevin couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, but couldn't manage to get himself off the couch when there was a knock on his door.  
"s'open Benji." Kevin called. Gwen opened the door and walked in.  
"come on Ben, it'll be alright." Gwen said. Ben slowly inched into the house, wearing a hooded sweatshirt and baggy joggy pants. Kevin looked confused at Ben.  
"Benji whats wrong?" Kevin ask trying to get up. Ben muttered softy, pulling his hood down.  
"you're gonna be allergic to me, I know it. Gwen changed it, but you're still gonna be allergic to me." Ben muttered softy.  
"I'll be in the spare room, to give you guys a few minutes." Gwen said, heading off quickly. Kevin, now worried got up as quickly as he could.  
"Ben, hey, whats wrong?" Kevin ask, trying to pull Bens hood off gently.  
"don't please." Ben said, pulling it down futher. Kevin paused at the wavering voice of his younger fiance.  
"Ben what happened? did the burns leave a scar when Gwen healed you? do you walk into another door or something and hurt yourself again?" Kevin ask. "please show me whats wrong Ben?" Kevin ask worriedly. Ben pulled off his hood staring at Kevin tearfully. two brown cat-like ears stood a top his head. they obviously weren't cat or Kevin would have already been reacting. a long slender brown cat like tail came out from the sweat pants and swished behind him. Kevin stared at him a moment and laughed taking Ben into his arms quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

"awe well aren't you adorable?" Kevin smiled. Ben's ears perked up curiously.  
"wh-what?" Ben ask, sniffling. "y-you... you don't-" Ben tried.  
"think you're a freak?" Kevin ask as if reading his mind. Ben nodded wiping at his eye's. Kevin shook his head, kissing Ben's nose. "no. you're adorable Benji." Kevin smiled, reaching up to look Ben's ears over. "I love you, you never thought I was a freak, even when you first found out I was an Osmosian." Kevin said. Ben hugged Kevins chest tearfully and tried to calm himself, but the tears didn't stop. Kevin hugged him back kissing his head. he winced softly. "y-your nails are digging into my burns Ben." Kevin said. Ben pulled back quickly, shocked as claws dissapeared back into his fingers.  
"I-I'm sorry." Ben whimpered softly. Kevin held him gently.  
"don't cry. don't get upset baby, it's alright. it was just an accident Ben." Kevin soothed gently. Ben sniffled holding onto Kevin. with Kevins strong arms tightly wrapped around him, Ben managed to calm down. Kevin laughed softly as Bens new ears twitched against his face.  
"y-you really don't think I'm a freak?" Ben ask sniffling, looking up. Kevin shook his head.  
"no ears and tail or no ears and tail, you are my Benji. besides, your ears are adorable. your tail is getting a little friendly too." Kevin chuckled at the feeling of his tail on his leg.  
"s-sorry." Ben muttered, looking down and trying to get his tail off Kevins leg. "I have no control of this thing." Ben sighed trying to pry his tail off. Kevin laughed softly and started helping him. they managed to get it off.  
"so where's Bucky?" Kevin ask.  
"Gwen's got him." Ben said. "you're not allergic to me?" Ben ask. Kevin reached played with the fur on Bens ear, then inspected his hand.  
"nope, doesn't seem like I am." Kevin smiled. he pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it on Bens hand again. "and I'm just fine with the way you look, just don't act like a cat, if you start licking yourself instead of showering, I won't be happy with you. I don't like smelly people sharing a bed with me." Kevin teased. Ben giggled softly, cuddling to his chest.  
"I'd rather shower." Ben giggled. Kevin smiled and held him gently.  
"how about we go get a smoothie? we'll have to walk, not allowed to drive on the meds for my allergy." Kevin said. Bens ears drooped.  
"bu-but what if people make fun of me or something." Ben ask, wringing his tail nervously. his ears drooped and he looked at Kevin nervously. Kevin kissed his head.  
"then big bad Kevy will take care of them." Kevin smirked. Ben smiled and nodded slightly. "what about Gwen?" Kevin ask. Ben shrugged.  
"yeah okay." Ben muttered. Kevin smacked his butt and pushed him towards the stairs.  
"go change and I'll get Gwen." Kevin said. Ben blushed softly, covering his butt and heading upstairs. Ben came back down in his normal jeans and a t-shirt.  
"okay I'm curious, what did you do to your tail?" Gwen ask.  
"cut a hole in the back of my jeans for it." Ben replied. "and it just kinda wrapped around me like a belt and won't let go." Ben said, lifting the front of his shirt. Kevin smiled taking his hand.  
"hey what happened to your earring?" Gwen ask. Ben reached up and uncovered his earring.  
"hiding in the fur and hair." Ben muttered. "but on the brightside you got rid of the hole in my hand." Ben added. Gwen smiled as she followed the boys out of their apartment. Ben hid slightly behind Kevin as they walked, but Kevin didn't seem to mind for the most part. once it seemed no one was around, Ben walked beside Kevin, his ears enjoying the soft breeze.  
"finally decide to catch up Tennyson?" Kevin teased. Ben shrugged slightly, his tail flicking around behind him. Kevin smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently to reassure him. Ben cuddled to his side with a small smile. as they got into town though, it appeared everyone had heard of Gwen accidently turning Ben into a cat. they seemed to stare at Ben, who cuddled to Kevins side. Kevin took his hand from Bens and wrapped his arm around waist, gently pulling him closer to his side. he glared at everyone who stared at Ben and if looks could kill, Kevin would be a serial killer by now. the moment anyone noticed his glare, they quickly looked away, hoping to avoid his wrath. it was just their luck that both previous news crews happened to be at 's. Lennox and Roxanne seemed to be waiting for them, or at least Kevin and Gwen.  
"Kev..." Ben whined softly. Kevin kissed Bens head.  
"ignore them Benji." Kevin whispered softly. he stepped away, opening the door for Gwen to lead Ben in. he followed them in, closing the door in both reporters faces. everyone inside seemed to stare at their drinks and such, wanting badly to look at Ben, but not bad enough to get pounded by Kevin. Kevin walked with Ben to a table while Gwen got their smoothies.  
"both news crews are here." Ben said quietly. Kevin kissed his cheek and cuddled him.  
"they're assholes stalking us." Kevin replied.  
"yeah, but... everyone's staring." Ben muttered. the moment Kevin looked up, all eyes immediatly turned away. Kevin scold and cuddled Ben more.  
"they're jealous your more adorable now, because thye didn't know it was possible to be so adorable." Kevin assured him. Ben blushed softly and hugged his side.  
"awe thanks Kevy." Ben smiled slightly. Kevin smiles back at him. Gwen brings them their smoothies and sits with them.  
"so I have a question Kevin." Gwen said. Kevin looked over at her and she laid a pack of tongue rings on the table. "yeah, I found these in the spare room, so whose the secret house guest?" Gwen ask. Kevin glanced down at them.  
"hey I've been looking for those since we moved into the apartment." Kevin said. Ben raised an eye brow.  
"and why is that?" Ben ask curiously. Kevin paused, getting up.  
"here I'll show you, hold on." Kevin said. he headed to the bathroom and came back a minute later. he stuck his tongue out for both to see.  
"you have your tongue pierced?" Gwen ask shocked. Kevin nodded with a shrug.  
"yeah. when I was like twelve. when I started working on cars though, I tried to stop wearing it." Kevin shrugged.  
"why?" Ben ask curiously. Kevin frowned.  
"dropped a wrench once, hit the ring and nearly ripped it out." Kevin replied. "I learned that lesson quickly." Kevin added.  
"how come we've never seen you wear it?" Gwen ask.  
"'cause occasionally when I'm bored I chew on it and it leaves a really bad and bloody taste in my mouth. I like it and sometimes I forget it's even there, but now you've returned my ring pack to me, I'll probably start wearing them again." Kevin said, looking over at Ben to see if he minded. Ben shrugged.  
"hey, your body." Ben said, drinking his smoothie. Kevin chuckled. "we need to go get some more food for Bucky. I doubt a manta spell could bring that back." Ben said looking over at Gwen.  
"nope, sorry." Gwen replied. Kevin nodded and stood.  
"well lets go get some." Kevin said.  
"what about your burns? aren't you sore?" Ben ask. Kevin waived it off.  
"I'll be fine." Kevin smiled. Ben, though he looked unsure, nodded and got up with him.  
"coming Gwen?" Ben ask. Gwen shrugged and got up, having nothing better to do. Kevin took Bens hand with his free hand and walked past the news reporters with him. Ben smiled, leaning against his side. Kevin played with his tongue ring as they walked.  
"you don't have a problem with the tongue ring?" Kevin ask. Ben shook his head.  
"nah, it's hot." Ben replied. Kevin chuckled.  
"you are not the sweet, little innocent Benji I fell for all those years ago." Kevin chuckled.  
"yeah and you're no the cold, stone hard, heartless bastard I fell for." Ben smirked. "we've changed, for the better in my opinion." Ben added. Kevin smiled at him.  
"how do you feel about me buying a motorcycle?" Kevin ask.  
"you buy a motorcycle?" Gwen snorted. Kevin glared at her.  
"yeah. whats wrong with that?" Kevin huffed.  
"you'd crush it in a fit of rage." Gwen laughed.  
"I don't do that!" Kevin growled.  
"back off Gwen, you know he tries not to do that anymore." Ben scold, patting Kevins arm gently to sooth him. Kevin glared at Gwen while they walked.  
" !" Roxanne shouted walking over to to them, Joe drove the news van beside them.  
"on second thought, make him angry, maybe he'll smash her and we won't need to worry about her anymore." Ben muttered. Kevin grunted in agreement, pulling Ben closer.  
"try not to show her your tail or ears." Kevin said quietly. Ben nodded reaching up to make sure his ears were covered, while Kevin tried to adjust his tail. they finished as Roxanne got to them.  
" , how did you return from your cat state?" Roxanne ask, putting her mic close to him. Ben sipped his smoothie and cuddled to Kevin. Kevin growled when she nearly tripped him and Ben. "oh! is that the ring? its very pretty!" Roxanne grinned. Ben hid the ring behind his smoothie cup noticing the camera appeared to be focused on it.  
"leave us alone." Ben muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

"you're kidding right?" Roxanne ask.  
"no, he's not. leave us the hell alone!" Kevin hissed.  
"not until we get the wedding details. you're top news and every news crew wants the scoop!" Roxanne smirked. "why do you think me and Lennox were waiting at , we're working together to get this story." Roxanne added.  
"holy shit." Gwen muttered. Kevin and Ben looked over at Gwen, who stared at the mall parking lot, where the other news crews sat waiting. Ben stopped crushed his cup in his hand, smoothie leaking around his hand and to the ground. he turned and started walking away.  
"Ben?" Kevin ask. Ben paused and gave a shaky sigh.  
"Kev, I can't. I really can't. I love you. I love you so much, really, I do. we've tried fighting this and stopping what we know was going to end up happening because of the news crews. please don't hate me." Ben muttered. Kevin was confused walking over to Ben, who faced him tearfully. "I'm sorry. I can't. I love you, please, please don't hate me." Ben said, handing him the ring back. Kevin stared in shock and Ben turned and ran off. Kevin looked down at the ring, feeling nothing but hurt. he clutched the ring in his hand and turned to the news crew.  
"you want something to report? how about fucking reporting how the media ruined everything! ruined the best thing that ever happened to me and I beat the hell out of each and everyone of them!" Kevin growled, handing Gwen the ring quickly. he pulled his fist back and punched Roxanne as hard as he could in the face. Gwen stepped back, she'd never seen Kevin this angry and upset. she watched him beat the crew for a moment, before going after Ben.  
*with Ben*  
after being unable to find Ben at his and Kevins appartment or even at her own house, she went to Ben's mothers house. his mother grimly pointed upstairs. Gwen ran up the stairs as quick as she could, running into Ben's bedroom. he was curled up on his bed, sobbing his heart out. Gwen walked over to him and knelt infront of the bed.  
"Ben?" Gwen ask softly. Ben hugged her tightly, clinging to her for support.  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't take it any more! the news! my mom! forcing us apart! the stress! looking over our fucking shoulders everytime we leave the house! watching for those fucking news crews around every corner! Gwen I can't!" Ben cried into her shoulder. Gwen hugged him gently. "all the fucking news crews." Ben cried softly. it was then Gwen seemed to notice something soaking into her shirt that wasn't tears. she looked down.  
"Ben!" Gwen shouted, seeing the blood on his wrists. Ben cried as he flopped back onto the bed as Gwen ran for some towels shouting for someone to call for an ambulance.  
"I'm sorry." Ben cried softly, staring at the blank ceiling. blood soaked his matress and dripped onto the floor. an empty bottle of pills lay'd beside him, as though he'd been afraid he wouldn't bleed out quick enough, or maybe he took the pills first an they didn't work fast enough. Gwen didn't know the answer, even as she tied towels around his wrists. because of the ergency, the ambulance arrived quickly, paramedics pushing Gwen out of the way, knocking Bens suicide note to the ground beside her feet. Gwen grabbed it, tearing up as she read it over and called Kevin quickly.  
"Kevin please answer the phone." Gwen muttered quietly. she got voice mail. "Kevin please answer. Ben just tried to kill himself we're heading up to the hospital." Gwen said and hung up. she texted Keivn quickly, but got not response. on the ride to the hospital, Kevin called. he curtly said he wanted an explination and that he'd be at the hospital as soon as he could. Gwen knew he'd be there before the ambulance.  
*hospital*  
surprizingly the ambulance beat Kevin, but only by a few minutes. he ran over to Gwen.  
"what happened?" Kevin demanded. instead of answered, Gwen tearfully handed him the note Ben had written. he could feel the pain in his chest as he read the words.  
Kevin, please don't be angry with me... I'm sorry. I know your thoughts on self-harming and suicide... since the news has been harrassing us... I've been cutting myself. my thighs. I didn't want you to know or see, but today, broke the last straw. I love you so much more then I can explain. I can't live without you and the news and my mom are making it impossible to live with you... please don't hate me. I'm begging you. I couldn't see anyway for either of us to be happy with the news stalking us and my mom hounding us... I love you, Ben.  
there were tear stains all over the note, no doubt from Ben. Kevin held the note and the ring tightly in his hand. Kevin got up and stormed outside, calling the news crews. he called all of them in the area and glared at them, tears down his face.  
"do you even know what you've done? no I bet you don't. you've been hounding us and in our business since I ask Ben to marry me. you claimed the public had a right to know about what was going on with us, so you really want to know? there is no marriage, there probably never will be now either! you couldn't leave well enough alone! do you want to know why we're at the hospital? because Ben broke it off and tried to kill himself because you assholes wouldn't leave us to ourselves! you pushed us and pushed us, and then you fucking shoved Ben over the edge!" Kevin shouted. "he tried to kill himself! thanks to all of you! you're lucky I don't kill each and every one of you right now! we ask you to leave us alone! we told you to leave us alone! Ben begged you to leave us alone! but no you wouldn't! if he dies because of you, it will be the end of every single news crew in the area and the end of you. I'll make sure it's on each and every worker at the fucking news station that you murdered Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. the world will know each and everyone of your fucking names! if he dies, I will make your lives living hell, because thats what you will have made mine." Kevin added and stormed back into the hospital. he flopped into the chair beside Gwen and covered his face with his hands.  
"you could have done that before he ended up in the hospital." Gwen muttered. Kevin glared at her.  
"I'm ready to strangle the next person to piss me off, don't be that person." Kevin glared. he played with the ring in his hand, he stared at it. "I don't know what I'll do without him." Kevin sighed, leaning back against the wall. Gwen looked over at him.  
"huh?" Gwen ask.  
"no offense to you, but Ben's all I've got." Kevin muttered. "he's the only think that keeps me going." Kevin sighed.  
"pretty sure you mean the same thing to him." Gwen replied. a doctor walked over to them.  
"we've got him stable and pumped his stomach, but we don't know what damage the pills did." the doctor said. Kevin and Gwen followed him to Ben's room. Kevin sat beside him, holding his hand gently. he put the ring back on Ben's hand carefully.  
"I thought he broke it off?" Gwen ask.  
"he did, but he can keep the ring. I'm not gonna give to anyone else or even try to return it. I had it custom made for him and engagement or not, he should keep it." Kevin replied. Gwen nodded slightly.  
"I'm sure he won't want it." a voice said. Kevin glared at Bens mom.  
"what the fuck do you want? here to take him away from me? too late. he called it off and almost killed himself because of the media." Kevin huffed.  
"no I'm here to see why my son tried to kill himself." Sandra replied walking over. Kevin didn't answer. Gwen stood.  
"come with me I'll explain." Gwen sighed. Sandra nodded and left with Gwen. Kevin held Bens hand in both his hands gently.  
"it's bad enough you dumped me and called off the engagement, but then you had to go and try to leave me?" Kevin ask softly. "don't you know you're my whole world? without you I had nothing... nothing but the pictures on my phone of you. well, you and my mom, but she wants nothing to do with me as well. there's just something about me that makes people want to leave. I grew used to it as a kid. then I met you and you, as cliche as this is going to sound, you made me realize how lonely I was. even though I tried to push you away, you made me fall in love with you... I'm... I'm gonna go okay? you don't want me here anyway." Kevin said softly standing up. he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. the pain in his chest reminded him just how much was he as loosing here. his entire world lay unconscious in a hospital bed after leaving him. he wrote a note for Ben, basically simplifying what he'd just said.


	23. Chapter 23

"in case you change your mind, I'll be in town until you wake up, then I'll leave so the town. leave the state. you won't have to deal with the stress of being with me anymore. I'm happy though, you put up with me longer then I ever thought you would. thank you Ben." Kevin muttered, finishing the note. he tucked it into Ben's pocket, then headed out. he held his chest slightly as he headed out of the hospital. the thought he'd never have Ben cuddle with him or anything ever again. he answered his cell when it went off.  
"Kevin? where are you?" Gwen ask.  
"gone. you heard Ben. I cause him too much stress. between his mother and the media. make sure he gets the note I left in his pocket when he wakes up." Kevin said, then hung up. he headed to the garage.  
*garage*  
everyone was surprized when he came in and got to work.  
"Kevin? why aren't you at the hospital with Ben?" Ratch ask. Kevin didn't respond.  
"probably upset over his car." Nick muttered. "thats all that really matters to him anyway." Nick added.  
"Ben called it off then tried to kill himself because I'm too much stress for him. so you should look for a new hire. I'm staying until he wakes up, then I'm off." Kevin said. they all stared at him.  
"you're leaving?" Katy ask. Kevin nodded.  
"only stayed for Ben. he doesn't want me around, 'sides aways wanted to see Alaska." Kevin shrugged. he sounded so nonchalant, but no one in the garage fell for it. Kevin was crushed, heart broken, destroyed, and they knew it.  
"Kevin, maybe you should go home for a bit." Richard said.  
"shut the hell up dick." Kevin replied. he sighed when his phone kept going off and threw it at his work bench. "stop fucking calling me Gwen." Kevin muttered. Ratch picked up Kevins phone and answered. Kevin continued to work.  
"I'll tell him." Ratch sighed. "Kevin, they just took Ben into surgery, he's bleeding internally." Ratch said. "you should probably go up there, they don't think he's going to make it." Ratch said. the tool in Kevins hand clattered to the ground and he grabbed his phone headed for the hospital.  
*hospital*  
he ran into Bens room and paused, seeing Ben lay on the bed.  
"I thought he was in surgery?" Kevin ask, confused. Gwen shook her head.  
"no... it's... he keeps mumbling your name Kevin. you need to be here for him." Gwen said.  
"he doesn't want me here Gwen." Kevin replied turning to leave. Sandra stood in the doorway.  
"thats not true. I was wrong about him. wrong about you. even though he's unconscious he knows we aren't you. he wants you here and because of me and the news... he's laying there in that hospital bed, because of me and those reporters and... it wasn't very fair to either of you. I'm just sorry it took this for me to realize how much you two love each other and actually need each other. my baby is laying there because me and you damn well better be here with him." Sandra said. Kevin blinked at her slightly shocked, then his eye twitched.  
"almost six years and it took him almost killing himself for you to accept us? we don't need or want your acceptance. we just want people to leave us alone." Kevin said. he paused and turned around hearing Ben mutter his name.  
"see he keeps doing that." Gwen said. Kevin sighs and nods sitting back in the chair where he'd been sitting before.  
"I'll stay, but you'll see." Kevin said. Bens hand twitched against Kevins. Kevin took his hand gently. "what was it he took earlier?" Kevin ask.  
"his old bottle of sleeping pills." Gwen said.  
"sleeping pills?" Kevin ask.  
"he never told you?" Gwen ask. Kevin shook his head, confused. "the bullies at school used to beat the crap out of him and torture him just for fun. anytime they saw him, sometimes they'd break into his bedroom while he wasn't home... it got so bad he couldn't sleep at all. with the pranks and stuff they pulled on him he was terrified of sleeping. he started off buying sleeping pills off the street cause his doctor wouldn't perscribe him any, but eventually his doctor started giving him some." Gwen explained. Kevin was shocked. "then when we started hanging out with you, and the bullies knew your reputation for beating the crap out of people you don't like, they started leaving him alone." Gwen added. Kevin raised an eye brow.  
"but I didn't even go to school with you guys till I was almost eightteen." Kevin said. Gwen shrugged.  
"didn't matter, once they realized just who Ben was hanging out with, they decided to back off, probably for the best. probably wouldn't have been too good for the bullies if they'd continued much longer. I knew he was keeping it a secret from everyone that wasn't family, and he still kept it from a lot of the family." Gwen said.  
"he never told me." Kevin frowned.  
"probably afraid you'd make fun of him like you used to." Gwen said.  
"that or beat the crap out of the bullies." Kevin muttered.  
"call me if he wakes up, I have to get back to work." Sandra said. Gwen nodded and watched her go.  
"do you think Ben will forgive her?" Gwen ask.  
"as much as I wish he wouldn't, after all the crap she put him through, he will. thats just how Ben is." Kevin replied. Ben muttered softly in his unconscious state, squeezing Kevins hand tightly. Kevin winced softly as Ben squeezed his burns, but let him. Gwen got up and headed out in the hall when her phone went off.  
"hey Kev, I gotta go, no one is willing to take my shift tonight." Gwen sighed. Kevin nodded at her and watched her go.  
"even if you don't want me here, I hope you'll keep the ring... if not to remember the mistakes we made together, then to remember how happy we were in the beginning." Kevin sighed softly, kissing Ben's hand. he sighed hearing Ben whimper in his unconscious state. he was probably having at bad dream. Ben whimpered against struggling slightly. Kevin squeezed his hand gently, kissing his head. "shhh Ben, it's okay." Kevin soothed. he pet Ben's hair gently hoping to sooth him.  
*three days later*  
Kevin was the only one who could stay the seventy two hours at the hospital with Ben. he was the only one who wouldn't get fired staying with Ben, he knew Ratch would cover for him. he was snoring, clutching Ben's hand as tight as Ben clutched his. had he been awake he'd have noticed Ben's green eye's fluttering opened, tiredly. he looked around, not at all surprized he didn't see anyone in the room with him, that was until he realized someone was holding his hand. he slowly turned his head, surprized to see Kevin snoring away and holding his hand.  
"Ke-Kev?" Ben ask. Kevin jerked awake at the soft call of his name. he looked over at Ben, who stared at him tearing up.  
"Ben? you're awake." Kevin said hugging him gently, though he wanted to crush him in a hug like normally. Ben stared at him, the tears spilling down his cheeks. "do you want me to leave?" Kevin ask.  
"don't you hate me?" Ben ask. Kevin was shocked.  
"hate you? why?" Kevin ask.  
"ca-cause I-I told you I-I couldn-couldn't take th-the media's stress." Ben said. "an-and I tried t-to kill my-myself." Ben added. Kevin hugged him tightly.  
"no, never... if anything, I thought you would hate me." Kevin said.  
"wh-why?" Ben sniffled. Kevin sighed.  
"the stress I cause the media and your mom to bring on you." Kevin said. Ben clung to him tightly.  
"n-no ple-please. don't leave. I-I love you." Ben cried into Kevins shoulder. Kevin held him tighter.  
"I won't." Kevin soothed gently. he pulled back wiping the tears off Ben's cheeks. "as long as you stay with me." Kevin murmured. Ben nodded and caught sight of the ring on his hand.  
"y-you gave me the ring back before I woke up?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded, pulling the note from Ben's pocket and handing it to him.  
"here... this will explain to you." Kevin said softly. Ben looked confused but opened the note and read it. he tears up reading the note.  
"y-you were gonna leave?" Ben ask. Kevin sighed softly.


	24. Chapter 24

"I was worried about all the stress I was causing you... thought you'd be better off without me." Kevin replies. Ben looked at him more tears spilling down his cheeks and he sat up to hug Kevin tightly. Kevin kissed his head and held him.  
"I can't live without you. th-thats why I did what I did." Ben cried. Kevin pulled him off the bed and set him on his lap. he held Ben tightly letting him cry into his chest. Kevin held him tightly and rubbed his back.  
"it's okay Ben." Kevin murmured. Ben looked up when something dripped onto his head. Kevin had a few tears of his own going down his cheeks.  
"Ke-Kev?" Ben ask confused, his voice cracked. Kevin held tighter.  
"I was so afraid you'd never wake up." Kevin muttered softly. Ben cuddled up under Kevins chin, never in all the years of knowing Kevin had he seen Kevin cry. he kissed Bens head. "don't you dare ever do that again. don't scare me like that. I thought my world was gone comepletely, I don't know what I would do without you." Kevin says softly. Ben cuddled to him and nodded. "promise me you will never try to kill yourself again." Kevin demanded.  
"o-okay. I promise Kev." Ben muttered softly. Kevin kissed his head and held Ben tightly. Bens ears twitched against his warm breath. "ca-can we pretend this didn't happen? none of this? the engagement being called off or me trying to kill myself? please?" Ben ask softly. Kevin nodded holding him tighter.  
"of course Benji." Kevin murmured. "anything you want. everything you want. just don't do it again." Kevin said. Ben nodded wrapping his tail around Kevin. Kevin pulled Bens head up and kissed him deeply, Ben kissed back just as deep. Kevin pulled back confused. "Benji... are you... are you purring?" Kevin ask confused. Ben appeared just as confused as him.  
"I hope not." Ben muttered, feeling his chest for the vibrations. "no I don't think thats me. thank god." Ben said, relieved. "I think it's your phone, am I sitting on it?" Ben ask. Kevin reached down into his pocket.  
"oh, yeah it's Gwen." Kevin said. he ignored her call and texted her to grab Bens mother and get up to the hospital asap. he kissed Bens head again, holding him. "I never thought you'd let me hold you like this again." Kevin murmured.  
"have any of the doctors notice my ears or tail?" Ben ask.  
"nah, me and Gwen made sure to tuck your ears into your hair and keep your tail tucked up under you." Kevin replied. Ben cuddled up to him.  
"thank you." Ben murmurs.  
"I love you." Kevin said. Ben nuzzled his chest.  
"I love you too Kevy." Ben murmured. Kevin kissed his head and rubbed his back. Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin and held him tightly.  
"Kevin! wh-whats wrong? what happened?!" Gwen shouted running in. "where's Ben?" Gwen ask looking at the empty bed.  
"where I usually am." Ben replied cuddling closer to Kevin. Gwen turned and looked at him.  
"Ben you're okay!" Gwen shouted hugging him tightly. Ben smiled slightly and hugged her back.  
"you're awake." Sandra smiled. Ben turned to look at her and glared.  
"if you're here to pressure me about leaving Kevin you can fuck off, I'm tired of you always trying to tell me you know best for me when you don't even really know me." Ben glared. Kevin smiled, kissing his cheek. Sandra shook her head.  
"no, thats not why I'm here." Sandra sighed.  
"then why?" Ben ask.  
"to tell you I'm sorry. I never realized just what it was I was doing to you until I saw you rushed away by an ambulance. I realized then, I was pushing you away and trying to force you to do what I wanted you to do. I didn't take your feelings into consideration at all... and I nearly lost you because of that. it may not seem like it, but as your mother, I do love you Ben, even though I haven't shown you that since you and Kevin started dating. watching you lay in that hospital bed, waiting for those doctors to come in and tell me, you were never going to wake up, I realized I needed to support you in what you want to do, even if I don't like it. I'm sorry Ben." Sandra explained. "forgive me?" Sandra ask. Ben looked at Kevin, but Kevin turned his head to look at Gwen, not wanting to influence Bens answer.  
"Kevin that doesn't help. I need your opinion." Ben said. Kevin didn't answer.  
"his opinion was to basically tell me to fuck off." Sandra muttered. Ben looked over at her then back at Kevin.  
"Kev?" Ben ask.  
"yeah, I told her to fuck off, but she's your mom, not mine. you have to tell her to fuck off or stick around. I hold grudges even if you don't." Kevin said. Ben rolled his eye's.  
"awe you want her to tell you she's sorry about the model car?" Ben teased. Kevin scold.  
"fuck the model car, this is about something much worse." Kevin huffed.  
"and what is that?" Sandra ask curiously.  
"trying to trade Ben for two motorcycles." Kevin said glaring at Sandra. "I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to encourage an answer." Kevin said looking at Ben. Ben thought a moment, could he forgive his mom for that?  
"if I say no I might regret it." Ben said. Kevin nodded.  
"you can always say yes and if she pisses you off you can tell her to leave." Gwen suggested. Ben nodded.  
"yeah okay. I can go with that. I forgive you, but no more complaining to me that our apartment is crappy and no touching Kevins model cars." Ben said. though he knew Kevin absolutely disagreed with his choice, he knew Kevin would support it, like he always did.  
"are they going to let him go today?" Gwen ask.  
"no they want to keep him for a psych evaluation." Kevin muttered.  
"why?" Gwen ask.  
"they want to know how likely it is that he'll try again." Kevin replied, kissing Ben's head. Ben huffed.  
"yeah cause apparently my word isn't good enough for them." Ben muttered.  
"hey, they test you or they put you in the crazy house, I thought you'd want the test so thats what I told them." Kevin replied. Ben nodded cuddled to him. after about an hour, Gwen and Sandra left. Kevin held Ben tightly in his arms. Ben had fallen asleep by now, waiting for his test results to come in. Kevin kissed his head, playing with Bens ears gently. Ben was his again. he was safe and breathing in his arms. he smiled hearing his lover murmur his name in his sleep. "I love you Benji." Kevin murmured softly. he kissed Ben's head, looking up when a doctor walked over.  
"we've determined he's free to go." the doctor said. Kevin nodded smiling and shook the doctors hand.  
"thank you." Kevin said getting up. Ben yawned softly, opening his eye's.  
"Kevy?" Ben ask softly.  
"I'm taking you home baby." Kevin murmured. Bens ear twitched against his lips and he nuzzled Kevins neck.  
"thank you." Ben murmurs. Kevin nods. "wanna put me down?" Ben ask.  
"nope." Kevin replied.  
"but I want to walk." Ben pouted.  
"too bad. I'm not letting go." Kevin said.  
"at least give me a piggy back ride instead of carrying me like a sack of potato's." Ben pouted. Kevin chuckled and put him down, kneeling slightly so Ben could get on his back. Ben cheered in victory and climbed on his back. he gave Kevin a sloppy kiss on his cheek as Kevin carried him. he chuckled at the sloppy kiss and carried Ben out of the hospital. "Kevy?" Ben ask.  
"yeah?" Kevin replied.  
"whose been taking care of Bucky?" Ben ask curiously.  
"Gwens mom. Gwen'll bring him back to us later." Kevin explained. Ben nodded, laying his head on Kevin's shoulder. he nuzzled the nape of his fiance's neck.  
"I love you Kev." Ben murmured. Kevin smiled, despite the burning pain from his shoulder and arm burns, and chuckled.  
"love you too Benji." Kevin murmurs.  
"Kevin?" Ben ask.  
"yeah baby." Kevin said.  
"can we stop for a smoothie?" Ben ask. Kevin chuckled softly and nodded.  
"I was already headed that way." Kevin smiled. "Ben?" Kevin ask.  
"yeah Kev?" Ben murmured.  
"now that the media are gone, what kind of wedding did you have in mind?" Kevin ask. Ben was surprized at the answer.  
"I-I thought you wanted-" Ben started.  
"don't tell me what I want Ben, I want to know what you want. did you want an actual wedding? yes or no?" Kevin ask. Ben paused.  
"can we do that? I know you don't dress up and I really hate dressing up." Ben said. Kevin smiled.  
"we can have a casual one. just jeans and a t-shirt." Kevin said.  
"would you have people to invite?" Ben ask. Kevin paused in his walking for a second.  
"no." Kevin replied after thinking a moment. he continued walking. "but just because I have no family doesn't mean you can't envite people." Kevin added. Ben smiled slightly.  
"you hate meeting people." Ben murmured.  
"no, I hate people. in general. get it right." Kevin replied. Ben laughed. "how about a small wedding?" Kevin offered.  
"what do you mean?" Ben ask.  
"well, you invite your close family. I probably get Ratch and Katy from the shop. we tell people about a small get together, so they don't dress up, and then get married." Kevin explained. Ben smiled.  
"I can go along with that, but you have to dance with me." Ben murmured, smirking.


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't dance Ben." Kevin replied. Ben laughed softly.  
"oh I know I couldn't convince you to dance with me at the school dance, but you will dance with me at the wedding." Ben said. Kevin quirked an eye brow.  
"what makes you so sure about that?" Kevin ask as came into sights. Ben chuckled softly.  
"cause I won't agree to setting a date or saying I do until you agree to it." Ben replied.  
"I don't dance Ben. especially in front of people." Kevin said. Ben kissed his cheek.  
"nah, not in front of other people. just you and me. " Ben murmured.  
"just us huh? and where do you propose we dance?" Kevin ask.  
"in the apartment or outside. whichever you'll agree to." Ben replied.  
"I'll think about it." Kevin responded. Ben smiled slightly, laying his head on Kevin's shoulder. he didn't actually expect to get an answer, and even if he did get one, he knew it would most likely be a no. that didn't bother him. he knew how Kevin was about stuff like that, but he was going to give it a shot, even if he had to lie about not saying yes or setting a date to get an answer. "why do you want me to dance with you?" Kevin ask. Ben shrugged.  
"because out of all the stuff you do with me, you always refuse to do anything that seems like or requires dancing." Ben replied.  
"just us right?" Kevin ask.  
"yeah." Ben murmured.  
"one dance?" Kevin ask.  
"mmhmm." Ben replied.  
"fine." Kevin muttered. Ben paused and looked at Kevin.  
"huh?" Ben ask.  
"I said fine. one dance can't kill me." Kevin muttered, rolling his eye's.  
"really Kev?" Ben ask shocked. Kevin nodded and Ben hugged him tightly. "awe you do love me." Ben teased.  
"no I just hug you, kiss you, cuddle you, and buy you smoothies for the hell of it." Kevin teased back. Ben kissed his cheek as Kevin walked into . Kevin coming in with Ben on his back, or otherwise being carried by Kevin, was not unusual for the normal customers in the place. what was unusual was for Kevin and Ben, with his wrists still wrapped in bloody bandages, to come in three days after breaking the wedding off and Ben trying to kill himself, for smoothies. Kevin ordered his usual and Ben ordered whatever he felt like. "really Ben?" Kevin ask.  
"what?" Ben ask.  
"an orange, strawberry, and peanut butter smoothie?" Kevin ask. Ben shrugged slightly.  
"you don't have to drink it." Ben replied. Kevin shook his head slightly as they grabbed their smoothies and turned to leave, Ben having slid off Kevins back to walk with him. Kevin took his hand and held it, hoping to encourage Ben not to get upset with people staring at his ears, tail, or bloody bandages. Ben cuddled to Kevins side, knowing that if anyone gave rude or hateful looks, Kevin would give them a drop dead glare. Kevin paused, handing Ben his smoothie. "Kev?" Ben ask.  
"bathroom." Kevin responded walking away. Ben stood, leaned against a nearby booth. he tasted Kevins smoothie and smiled slightly, rolling his eye's, Kevin needed to expand his smoothie tastes.  
"well well, Tennyson, just with I thought you couldn't be anymore like a freak." a voice said behind him. Ben didn't have to turn he knew who it was.  
"Cash Murry, I see you're finally outta jail." Ben muttered, turning to face his old school bully. J.T. stood beside Cash, cracking his knuckles. there were a two others standing around him and Ben rolled his eye's.  
"so Tennyson, ready to get the snot kicked out of you for putting me in jail?" Cash hissed.  
"grow up Cash or XLR8 will hang you by your underwear again." Ben muttered. Cash grabbed Ben, who quickly sat the smoothies down so he wouldn't end up wearing them, and pulled him into the circle of bullies. Ben sighed, casting a glance down at the Omnitrix. it was working for now, but Ben really didn't want to destroy his favorite smoothie place _again._ Ben wrenched his arm free from Cash's hold. "hands off." Ben hissed.  
"what'cha gonna do about it twerp?" J.T. smirked shoving Ben. Ben growled and swung around, punching him in the face. J.T. stumbled back, surprized by the action, and felt his bloody lip. "you'll pay for that Tennyson." J.T. hissed. Ben shook his fist off, Kevin made that look a lot less painful then it actually was.  
"what are you going to do? wedgie me and hang me on a tree branch? beat me up and take my lunch money? oh! I know, you're going to spit petty insults and call me childish names." Ben laughed. he leaned over into J.T.'s face, now being his height. "we're not kids anymore. you're just a bully, and I'm not afraid of you." Ben glared. J.T. shoved Ben back and the two men Ben didn't know grabbed his arms. Ben grunted trying to wiggle free. Cash walked over and smirked at Ben, getting in his face.  
"remind you of old times?" Cash smirked. Ben grunted bringing his foot up to kick Cash's junk. Cash yelped stepping back.  
"no, but that'll remind you of old times, any tme you try to have kids." Ben laughed. J.T. swung at Ben, who quickly brought his legs up to wrap them around J.T.'s arm. "I'm warning you, I'm not that ten year old little boy anymore, I've had a little more training with beat the shit out of bullies." Ben warned. J.T. growled swinging his other arm at Ben. Ben twisted his body quickly, his knee's pressing into J.T.'s arm, and snaped J.T.'s arm. J.T. cried out and stumbled back as Ben let his arm go. Ben struggled with the two men behind him.  
"you're gonna pay for that Tennyson!" Cash hissed, swinging a fist at Ben. Ben was caught off guard and dropped his head at the punch, watching blood drip from his lip to the floor. Cash pulled back ready to do it again, when he was grabbed from behind. he turned and huffed. "hey! let go you fucking meat wall!" Cash hissed. Kevin lifted Cash up by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.  
"you're gonna pay for touching my fiance." Kevin smirked, absorbing the metal from Cash's necklace.  
"oh shit! it's that freak Levin!" J.T. shouted. Kevin punched Cash hard in the face and threw him at J.T. he walked over to the other two, cracking his knuckles. "drop him." Kevin said.  
"or what?" one ask. Kevin snarled at him.  
"I said, _drop. him._ " Kevin growled. the first guy shoved Ben at the second. he went after Kevin. Ben grunted, using his body strength to bring his legs up and wrap them around his neck. his arms were quickly released as the man went for the legs wrapped around his throat. Ben let go quickly, hoping to fall to the ground, but the man managed to grab onto his tail. Ben screamed out in pain, hanging in the air by his tail. Kevin, after knocking the first guy down, pushed the one holding Ben as hard as he could, catching Ben in his free arm. Kevin pulled Ben close to him and Ben whimpered softly, clutched the lower part of his back right at the base of his tail. he laid over Kevins arm, crying and clutching his back. Kevin was beyond pissed now, they'd really hurt Ben and they were going to pay. Kevin pushed him gently towards the table with their smoothies and turned back to the bullies, beating them to a bloody pulp. once he was finished he went to Ben and knelt infront of him. "Ben?" Kevin ask. not wanting to hurt his lover, but wanting to get them out of there, he carefully put Ben over his shoulder, keeping away from the wounded appendage. he paused as he was about to leave and grabbed Ben's smoothie, knowing he'd be upset if he left it behind.  
*the apartment*  
Kevin laid Ben down gently on the couch. he knelt infront of the couch.  
"Ben are you okay?" Kevin ask softly. Ben whimpered softly, sniffling. "here let me see, if it's dislocated I could put it back in place." Kevin said, reaching out. Ben shook his head no quickly, jerking when Kevin touched it.  
"no! don't touch it!" Ben cried. he couldn't let Kevin see the tattoo before it was finished, pain or no pain. Kevin frowned slightly.  
"what do you want me to do?" Kevin ask.  
"call Gwen or a vet or someone who knows what they're doing!" Ben whimpered. Kevin nodded slightly and called Gwen.  
"hey Gwen, uh, I got... can you come over here... there's a problem." Kevin said. Gwen was suddenly standing in the room beside him. "holy shit how did you do that?" Kevin muttered, jumping.  
"new book grandma gave me, whats up?" Gwen ask.  
"run in. old bullies. pulled tail." Ben whimpered. Gwen looked at Kevin, who quickly explained to Gwen what had happened.  
"I offered to try to put it back in place, but he wanted someone who knew what they were doing." Kevin said. Gwen nodded.  
"well, you're probably right. it's probably out of place. go get a bag of ice and wrap it in a towel, he'll need it." Gwen said. Kevin nodded and headed to do as she said. Gwen felt around the base of Be's tail gently. Ben bit his tongue to keep from kicking Gwen away. "yup. right there, I feel it. okay, Ben, this'll hurt." Gwen warned. Kevin jumped hearing a loud pop and Bens scream of pain. he quickly brought the ice to Gwen. Ben lay face down on the couch, not moving.  
"is he okay?" Kevin ask. Gwen laid the ice pack on the base of Ben's tail and stood.  
"he will be. just, try to be careful with it. he could have seriously hurt Ben's spine." Gwen said. Kevin nodded at her.  
"alright, thanks Gwen." Kevin replied petting Bens hair gently. Gwen nodded and watched Ben a moment.  
"if it's still sore tomorrow like it is now, take him to a vet and get them to xray it." Gwen said. Kevin nodded and watched her go. he knelt in front of his fiance.  
"Benji?" Kevin ask. Ben whined.  
"cuddle me Kevy." Ben muttered. Kevin ralxed slightly, hearing the three words and nodded, carefully climbing over Ben to lay beside him.  
"that better?" Kevin ask.


	26. Chapter 26

Ben shook his head.  
"noo cuddle me." Ben replied. Kevin kissed his head.  
"this is the best cuddle you're going to get right now. I don't want to hurt you." Kevin said, hugging his shoulders gently. Ben whined softly.  
"my back is killing me Kevy." Ben mutters, looking up at him pitifully. Kevin leaned down and kissed his nose gently.  
"would a smoothie make it feel better?" Kevin ask. Ben shook his head.  
"no, cause we'd have t' go get it." Ben whimpered.  
"no, it's just on the table, I grabed yours when we left." Kevin murmured, reaching over to the table and handing it to Ben. Ben took a sip then cuddled up to Kevin more. there was a knock on the door and Kevin muttered. he pushed himself over the back of the couch so he wouldn't have to go over Ben again. he walked over and answered the door. "oh it's you." Kevin glared seeing Roxanne. "what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Kevin growled.  
"to talk to ." Roxanne said softly.  
"not going to happen. even if you weren't on my kill list, Bens in a lot of pain and doesn't need a volture on his back." Kevin said slamming the door shut and locking it. Kevin checked the clock. "you wanna go upstairs and lay on the bed while I go get a shower Benji?" Kevin ask.  
"no my back hurts too much to walk." Ben replied. Kevin chuckled.  
"I'll carry you and you know that." Kevin said.  
"yeah but you're burned." Ben replied. Kevin waived that off, scooping Ben up gently, in a way that he could hold the ice on his wounded lovers back. Ben didn't even fight him, he just cuddled to him and let Kevin do what he wanted. Kevin layd Ben down gently on their bed and headed for a shower. after a fourty-five minute broiling hot shower, Kevin came out drying his hair, with only a pair of boxers on. he paused dropping his towel in the dirty laundry hamper, when he noticed something on Ben's back. he walked over, checking to make sure Ben was asleep, he reached down and moved Bens shirt a little. he stopped seeing Ben's nickname for him and his nickname for Ben. he stopped there and covered Ben's back up again. it seemed like it was supposed to be a surprize to him and he didn't want to see it before Ben wanted him to, but he was curious now. "Kev?" Ben murmured, looking up at Kevin.  
"when did you get my name tattooed on your back?" Kevin blurted out before he could stop himself. Ben looked shocked and slightly upset.  
"y-you saw it?" Ben ask. Kevin was confused as to why he was so upset.  
"yeah, I saw it Ben whats wrong?" Kevin ask.  
"it's not finished. it was supposed to be a surprize." Ben muttered, reaching around to pull his pants down and his shirt up enough Kevin could see it.  
"no, don't show me then. if it's supposed to be a surprize and it's not finished, don't show me. all I saw was our names." Kevin said. Ben looked up at him and Kevin layd beside him, kissing his head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin the surprize, is that why you wouldn't let me see your tail earlier?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded slightly and Kevin pulled him to his chest gently. "then I won't ruin the surprize any more baby." Kevin murmured.  
"no, it was stupid to think I could keep it hidden." Ben muttered. "it's amazing I kept it hidden for six months." Ben added.  
"six months?" Kevin said shocked. "seriously? I haven't noticed for six months?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded. "holy shit." Kevin muttered.  
"I was surprized." Ben replied. Kevin smirked and Ben looked at him confused.  
"well Benji, guess that means I should take a few days off work and get a nice look over the rest of you, make sure I haven't missed anything." Kevin smirked. Ben blushed softly and laughed.  
"okay, but can it wait until my back stops hurting so bad?" Ben ask. Kevin kissed his head.  
"oh, the body search will have to wait until you get the tattoo finished." Kevin replied. be cuddled up to Kevin's bare chest.  
"you'll never last that long. it's been like a month since my birthday and the day after that was the last time. you'll never survive." Ben muttered. Kevin huffed.  
"despite what you think, I don't need sex to live." Kevin glared. Ben laughed.  
"then let me put it this way, I won't survive. you get a little more then slightly hostile when you need to get laid." Ben laughed.  
"hey I may get hostile, but I wouldn't if you weren't such a fuckin' tease." Kevin huffed. Ben laughed smiling.  
"oh but Kevy, thats part of the fun." Ben giggled. Kevin chuckled softly.  
"hows your back feel?" Kevin asks.  
"it's sore, but it should be okay." Ben muttered. "as long as I keep some ice on it that is." Ben added. Kevin nods and pulls him to his chest. "you're not angry about the tattoo are you?" Ben asks.  
"nah. why would I be? it's your body." Kevin replied. Ben smiled slightly cuddling up to Kevin the best he could. "let's get some sleep Benji." Kevin murmured. Ben nodded slightly, yawning softly.  
"okay Kevy." Ben replied. he closed his eye's and relaxed as Kevin pulled him against his chest tightly, dispite the fact that Bens shoulder digging into his chest couldn't have been too comfortable.  
"I love you Ben." Kevin muttered. he'd been saying a lot more outloud since Ben had woken up in the hospital.  
"love you too Kev." Ben murmured, looking up at him. Kevin leaned down and kissed him softly. he wanted to show Ben all the love he could to hopefully persuade him not to try and kill himself again. Ben didn't understand all the sudden showering of love but he didn't mind it, figuring Kevin was just happy he was alive.  
*next morning*  
Ben yawned softly waking up. he was surprized to find Kevin still laying beside him, holding an ice pack to his lower back.  
"Kevin? what are you doing?" Ben murmured. Kevin put his phone down and looked over.  
"you kept whimpering. I assumed your back hurt, so I put a new ice pack on your back, then you rolled over onto your side, so I just held it against your back." Kevin shrugged. Ben nods stretching some. "how does it feel today?" Kevin ask, seeing Ben rub the base of his tail.  
"it still hurts but not like it did." Ben replied.  
"good I'm glad to hear that Benji." Kevin said. Ben sat up stretching. "I was thinking about a date." Kevin said.  
"for the wedding?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded slightly.  
"how about Friday? nothing says casual like a Friday wedding." Kevin ask.  
"Friday? but todays Wednesday." Ben said. Kevin nodded with a shrug.  
"we don't have to just thinking." Kevin replied. Ben thought a moment.  
"well, the sooner the better, okay." Ben smiled. Kevin looked over.  
"seriously? you don't even want to argue over a date? just agree to the first one I say?" Kevin ask curiously. Ben nodded.  
"yup." Ben replied.  
"something tells me if we want wedding rings by this Friday, we should have ordered them weeks ago." Kevin muttered. Ben laughed waiving it off.  
"you're kidding right? the moment the jewelry store finds out we're looking for wedding rings by a certain date, they'll practically hand deliver." Ben joked. Kevin chuckled softly.  
"shall we go ring shopping?" Kevin ask.  
"only if you carry me." Ben said. Kevin rolled his eye's.  
"let's get some breakfast first then I'll carry you." Kevin replied. Ben laughed getting up with him.  
"you don't have to I was teasing." Ben laughed softly.  
"I know. I want to." Kevin replied. Ben nodded, following him downstairs. "want huddle house for breakfast?" Kevin ask.  
"sure." Ben smiled. they got ready and headed out, Ben hugging Kevin's arm as they walked. "you're acting a little funny since I woke up in the hospital." Ben said. Kevin tensed up and Ben almost regretted saying something.  
"I realized there was a chance I could lose you. thats as close as I've come to loosing you since the Omnitrix stopped working all the time. I realized, I took advantage of that and I shouldn't have. I could wake up any day and you could be gone. so, I'll love you with all my heart until that day comes and you'll know I loved you and I'll know I did my best to show you I love you." Kevin replied. Ben paused looking at him.  
"that was... oddly sweet. even for you. you feeling okay Kev?" Ben ask worriedly. Kevin chuckled softly.  
"yes Ben. I'm fine thank you." Kevin smiled. he paused and kissed Bens cheek, pulling him to his chest for a moment. "I just realized I could really loose you. I've always thought, we might fight or break up or something, but you'd still be there, so it wouldn't really be loosing you. when Gwen called me though and I got up to the hospital, I realized, that I could actually loose you." Kevin said.  
"but I get hurt and go to the hospital all the time." Ben replied.


	27. Chapter 27

"not like that though. those doctors were telling us to plan on you dying Ben. there was a serious chance I could actually loose you and there wouldn't be a way for me to get you back. when I realized that Ben, it hurt. okay? you are the most important thing in the world to me and if I lost you, I'd die." Kevin explained. Ben hugged his chest tightly.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't realize..." Ben trailed, hugging tighter. Kevin kissed his head and held him gently.  
"I'm going to try to be more loving to you." Kevin muttered. Ben shook his head.  
"I fell in love with an asshole, you can be loving, but you better still be that asshole." Ben teased.  
"I'm not an asshole." Kevin huffed. Ben laughed and hugged him tighter.  
"yes you are. you're an asshole with a secretly big heart." Ben muttered. Kevin smiled at him and hugged him as tightly as he dared, not wanting to hurt him. the broke apart from the hug and headed to pick up Kevins car from the hospital parking lot. on there way, they bumped into Gwen.  
"Ben I think I found something in grandma Verdona's books that can fix the Omnitrix." Gwen said.  
"really?" Ben ask curiously.  
"yeah, it's a spell I-" Gwen started.  
"no, no more spells. you already gave him a tail and ears, he doesn't need the animal body to go along with it." Kevin replied.  
"but that was an accident, besides, I've done this one before to fix my cell phone it' super easy and there's no risk-" Gwen tried to explain.  
"no." Kevin replied.  
"it's not a Mana." Gwen said. both paused an looked at her.  
"then what is it?" Ben ask. Gwen pulled out a book and showed it to them.  
"mystical spells every wizard or witch should know?" Kevin ask, raising an eye brow.  
"grandma Verdona's a witch?" Ben ask. "you're a witch?" Ben ask. Gwen nodded.  
"you probably have some of the wizard gene's in there somewhere, but thats not the point. I can fix the omnitrix." Gwen said.  
"no Gwen." Kevin said.  
"you trust me don't you Ben?" Gwen ask.  
"we-well yes but, I agree with Kevin. I mean, this thing's attached to my skin, what happens if it hurts me or something?" Ben asks.  
"I can heal you." Gwen replied, waiving off his worry.  
"last time you did that, I spent a day and a half as a cat." Ben said.  
"yeah, but I healed you." Gwen said.  
"yeah but I spent time as a cat. an experiance I never want again." Ben replied. Kevin checked his phone clock.  
"Ben we need to go and get my car if we want to get to the huddle house breakfast shift." Kevin said.  
"maybe later Gwen." Ben said heading off with Kevin. the Omnitrix started glowing and Ben yelped, jumping away from Kevin, not wanting it to hurt him again.  
"Gwen what the fuck did you do!?" Kevin shouted glaring over at her.  
"n-nothing! I swear! I mean... oh... I could have accidently been reciting the spell in my mind when I told Ben..." Gwen muttered. Ben pushed Kevin away.  
"Ben stop." Kevin said.  
"no! you know what happened last time we messed with this thing!" Ben said, covering the Omnitrix, intent on being the only one to be affected by the Omnitrix.  
"Ben take it off!" Kevin shouted. Ben nodded quickly turning his hand over quckly and fumbling with the Omnitrix.  
"it's burning and i-it won't come off!" Ben shouted. Gwen ran over and started helping. Kevin shoved Gwen out of the way after a minute, absorbing the metal from Ben's ring, and ripping the Omnitrix off Ben's arm. he dropped it quickly, looking Bens arm over. Gwen quickly used her Mana to encase the Omnitrix in a bubble.  
"I swear Ben I didn't mean to I thought I had to say it out loud for it to work." Gwen apologuised. Ben hugged his wounded arm to his chest.  
"let me see Ben. let me see." Kevin said fighting with him. Ben shook his head holding his arm.  
"no you'll be angry at Gwen." Ben replied.  
"no I won't, as long as you're okay." Kevin assured him. Ben held his arm out slightly to Kevin, who looked it over gently. "I don't see any blood or burns and I don't feel any broken bones, just a bruise." Kevin said. "Ben are you okay?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded and cuddled to his chest as Kevin hugged him tightly. "what the hell were you thinking Gwen!?" Kevin growled.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know thinking it would make it happen!" Gwen replied.  
"you could have seriously hurt him!" Kevin hissed.  
"guys, stop. I'm okay. you two are okay. it was just an accident Kev." Ben said, looking up at him. Kevin relaxed slightly and held his hand out for the Omnitrix. Gwen put it in his hand.  
"Kevin I'm sorry." Gwen said.  
"you better be." Kevin replied, handing Ben the Omnitrix back, once he made sure it was safe. Ben put it back on rubbing his arm gently. he glared at Gwen as he led Ben towards his car.  
"you lied. you said you wouldn't be angry at her." Ben said.  
"I wasn't angry at her. I was just angry." Kevin replied. Ben sighed at him. "I'm sorry Ben. you know what happened to me when we played with it, I got turned into a freak mixture of all the aliens, which we managed to reverse, what if something happened to you that we couldn't reverse?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded getting into Kevins car. Kevin got in with him and started the car.  
"you weren't a freak." Ben said. Kevin blinked in surprise and looked over.  
"excuse me?" Kevin ask.  
"you weren't a freak. you were still you and I'm sorry I convinced you to help me mess with the Omnitrix. I'm sorry you had to wear that supid mask so you could blend in. I'm sorry people called you a freak. it was all my fault." Ben said. Kevin looked over.  
"how was it your fault? you told me to get away." Kevin ask. Ben sighed.  
"cause I convinced you to help me in the first place." Ben replied. "then you went around feeling like a freak because you had to wear that mask to look like yourself." Ben muttered. Kevin reached over and took his hand.  
"I never blamed you." Kevin said. "besides you didn't know it was going to turn me into a freak." Kevin added.  
"yeah but... you were fifteen and already having enough trouble in the world, then I messed with the Omnitrix and you suddenly weren't you." Ben sighed.  
"it was an accident and it wasn't your fault." Kevin replied. "infact if it wouldn't have happened I might not have ever ask you out. when I saw you were doing all you could to change me back to me, I realized that you either really cared about me or felt really guilty. I couldn't decide which one, so after thinking on it a month after you fixed me, I decided to take a chance, though it was like two months later before I finally managed to get Gwen to leave us alone long enough I could ask you on a date." Kevin chuckled. Ben looked over.  
"really?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded.  
"yeah. I was kinda cowardly about asking you out though... cause you know the whole Gwen was hitting on me thing and well, I thought you'd still see me as a freak." Kevin muttered. Ben grinned.  
"awe Kevin Levin, were you shy about asking me out?" Ben teased. Kevins cheeks lit up.  
"no!" Kevin huffed. Ben snickered into his hand and Kevin glared at him, his cheeks still a light pink. "shut up or you'll walk." Kevin muttered. Ben laughed and Kevin grumbled to himself. he pulled into the huddle house parking lot and parked the car. they got out and headed into the restuarant. Ben held onto Kevins hand as they walked in. "shit. Ben let go." Kevin muttered, seeing his mom. Ben was confused until he saw Kevins mom and quickly let go of his hand.  
"did you know she would be here?" Ben ask curiously.  
"no, as far as I knew she hates huddle house." Kevin replied.  
"something about this is suspicious." Ben muttered. Jessica looked up and waived them over, smiling.  
"Kevin!" Jessica smiled waiving. Kevin gave a very uncomfortable smile, but they sat with her anyway. Ben kept quiet, not wanting to ruin any chance of Kevin and his mother getting along.  
"uh, hi mom." Kevin muttered. she grinned.  
"five years sure has changed you. you should cut your hair." Jessica smiled. Kevn shrugged slightly. Jessica looked over at Ben and was shocked. Ben didn't say anything just smiled awkwardly at her. "Kevin what happened to him?" Jessica ask. it was then Ben realized she was staring at the bruises from the bullies beating him yesterday.  
"the cat ears?" Kevin ask. Jessica shook her head.  
"I think she means why do I have a black eye and dried blood on my lip." Ben explained. he looked at her. "there was a little confrontation with some old school bullies. thankfully Kevin was there to save my over confident ass." Ben replied. she laughed. after a moment she got quiet and looked at Kevin.  
"so I'm glad we happened to bump into each other, I wanted to talk about what you told me five years ago." Jessica said. Ben immediately got up.  
"I'll go play the crane game." Ben said heading to the back to play the crane game. Kevin watched him go.


	28. Chapter 28

"you mean how I told you was gay don't you?" Kevin ask. his mother nodded.  
"you didn't really mean it right?" Jessica ask. Kevin sighed.  
"yes I did and if you have a problem with that I'm sorry but I'm not going to change for you." Kevin said. she paused and nodded a moment.  
"I wasn't going to ask you to... so you're not with that pretty Gwen girl?" Jessica ask. Kevin shook his head.  
"pretty but not my type." Kevin replied, looking around her to check on Ben.  
"do you... have someone right now?" Jessica ask. Kevin nodded.  
"yeah. we've been dating since the week after I told you I was gay and it's pretty serious." Kevin replied. she paused.  
"it's not that Nick fellow is it?" Jessica ask. "from the garage?" Jessica ask.  
"ew no! I'm gay but I have standards mom." Kevin replied. "besides he an asshole and still not my type." Kevin added.  
"then what is your type? have I met him?" Jessica ask.  
"technically yes, but really only briefly." Kevin replied, ignoring her first question.  
"but... the only boy I know is... oh... it's... it's not Ben is it?" Jessica ask awkwardly. Kevin narrowed his eyes at her tone.  
"and if it is?" Kevin replied. she stared at him like he had two heads.  
"let me get this straight, instead of going for a beautiful young woman, who can take care of herself, you went after a child with a watch?" Jessica ask. Kevin scold at her and got up.  
"I'm going to go find Ben." Kevin huffed. he walked past her and headed to the backroom. Ben was standing infront of the crane game, concentrating hard on a perticular toy in the game. Kevin didn't looked to see what it was he just looked at Ben.  
"guess it's not going to well huh?" Ben ask after a quiet moment.  
"she's asking the same questions Gwen did. why I went after you instead of Gwen." Kevin muttered. Ben paused.  
"well, why did you?" Ben ask, not taking his eye's off the game. Kevin huffed and crossed his arms.  
"one, I'm gay and two, I could just have ask Gwen at anytime and she would have said yes. I could have gotten her easily, but you, you were the challenge. you were what I wanted." Kevin replied. Ben chuckled softly.  
"always gotta want what you can't have." Ben chuckled.  
"well I got you if I recall correctly." Kevin said.  
"yeah after a couple awkward dates and me watching you beat up waitors when they spilt crap on me." Ben laughed. Kevin chuckled softly. "but what really sealed the deal was you driving to my house, in three foot of snow, because I told you my bedroom window was broken and I was cold." Ben smiled. Kevin shrugged.  
"hey, I can't help I had the parts to fix it laying around." Kevin said.  
"yeah, and I can't help you broke my window so you could have a change to flirt with me while you fixed it and didn't expect the snow." Ben laughed.  
"in my defense, it wasn't supposed to snow for another week and I was planning to have it fixed by then." Kevin replied. "hey, how'd you know I broke your window?" Kevin ask. Ben snickered.  
"a wild guess." Ben said. Kevin chuckled and grabed him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. Ben laughed and shoved him off glaring at him. "ass hole you almost made the claw drop it." Ben huffed, bending down to the prize door.  
"drop what?" Kevin ask. Ben held up a little stuffed ferret.  
"see it looks like Bucky." Ben laughed. Kevin looked at the toy, it did look like their ferret quiet a bit.  
"huh, I guess it does." Kevin chuckled.  
"so how'd it go with your mom?" Ben ask. Kevin didn't respond. "that bad?" Ben ask.  
"I don't think he approves of our relationship, but I don't care." Kevin replied. Ben nodded and rubbed his wrist gently.  
"my arm still hurts." Ben muttered.  
"we'll put some ice on it when we get home." Kevin replied. Ben nodded. "lets go eat. I doubt my mom will want us to sit with her though." Kevin said. Ben nodded and followed Kevin. they were heading for the bar seats, but Jessica insisted they sat with her. Ben and Kevin awkwardly sat in the booth.  
"so, Kevin tells me your dating." Jessica said. Ben nods slightly.  
"yeah." Ben muttered. they paused as they ordered what they wanted. Kevin looked over at Ben.  
"you're ordering more then a fucking hot chocolate." Kevin said.  
"not hungry." Ben replied.  
"you were hungry a few minutes ago." Kevin stated. Ben shrugged slightly and Kevin rolled his eye's, ordering something for Ben to eat. when the waitor walked away Ben stared at him. "really? do you want Gwen to come force feed you again?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded slightly.  
"good point." Ben muttered, playing with the toy he'd won.  
"if you two are a real couple, show me." Jessica said. Bens face lit up bright pink along with Kevins.  
"come again? Kevin ask.  
"prove to me you're dating." Jessica repeated.  
"we're getting married on Friday." Ben offered.  
" don't believe that. thats not the Kevin I remember." Jessica laughed softly.  
"well it's been all over the news since I ask Ben to marry me. go a head Benji, show her the ring." Kevin said. Ben slid the ring off his finger and held it out to her. Jessica raised an eye brow but looked it over.  
"it's the same color as your car Kevin. it's your ring isn't it?" Jessica laughed softly. Ben snickered.  
"yeah right he can't fit that." Ben said.  
"there's a specific reason my car is that color. that specific green." Kevin smirked. Ben blushed softly knowing the reason.  
"oh yeah?" Jessica ask. "what is it?" Jessica ask. Ben blushed darker.  
"the greens the same shade as my eye's." Ben murmured, sinking down into the seat.  
"the exact color." Kevin smirked.  
"just kiss him and prove to me your dating." Jessica chuckled.  
"n-no! not in here." Kevin replied. Jessica raised an eye brow.  
"so you don't have a boyfriend, great, I have someone for you, we'll be at your apartment tomorrow by eight." Jessica said, getting up and leaving quickly. Kevin stared where she once sat. Ben put the ring back on and looked over at Kevin.  
"your mom just set you up on a date." Ben said softly.  
"too bad we can't be married and dancing around the living room by that time." Kevin replied. Ben laughed softly and cuddled to his side.  
"you don't actually have to dance with me." Ben chuckled softly. Kevin gave a small smile, wrapping his arm around Bens shoulders pulling him closer.  
"I know you want me to though." Kevin replied. Ben smiled slightly and looked up as their food arrived.  
"does your mom even know our address?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded.  
"I sent it to her a while ago. I thought I might as well even if she never stops by." Kevin replied as their food got to them. Ben poked at it with his fork. "whats wrong?" Kevin ask.  
"nothing, I told you I wasn't hungry." Ben replied.  
"you were before we got here." Kevin said reaching over to feel his forehead. "you feel a little warm." Kevin muttered.  
"I'm fine." Ben said. "your mom just made me a little uncomfortable." Ben muttered.  
"I thought you grew out of not eating when you're uncomfortable?" Kevin ask.  
"I guess not." Ben muttered. he didn't want to tell Kevin his stomach had been bothering him since Gwen messed with the Omnitrix.  
"well we'll just wait here until you get hungry again." Kevin muttered, between bites of his own food. Ben sighed and nibbling at his food. Kevin looked over at him after a moment. "we can take it with us." Kevin said. Ben shook his head.  
"no I'd rather just eat it now." Ben muttered softly. Kevin nodded slightly and checked the time.  
"we should hurry up if we want to go ring shopping before your mom stops by." Kevin muttered. Ben raised an eye brow.  
"my moms coming over?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded. "and you actually want to be home by then?" Ben ask. Kevin shook his head.  
"not really but you agreed to forgive her." Kevin replied.  
"yeah forgive her not have her come over every few days." Ben muttered.  
"the news crews have been following her asking her how it felt that her son tried to kill himself. I thought it would be nice if you talked to her." Kevin said. Ben nodded slightly as he nibbled his food.  
"course if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have done it." Ben muttered. Kevin squeezed his shoulder gently.  
"I know." Kevin murmurs softly. Ben cuddled to his side and poked at his food. "hey if you're not hungry lets just go okay?" Kevin ask.  
"but aren't you hungry?" Ben muttered.  
"I ate my food already Ben. I just ordered me an omelette." Kevin replied. Ben sighed and put his face in his arms. "Ben? are you okay? would you like to go home?" Kevin ask. Ben shook his head.  
"no, my body is just aching a little from whatever Gwen did." Ben replied. Kevin narrowed his eye's. "I'll be fine Kev. promise." Ben said. Kevin frowned but nodded at him.  
"okay if you're sure." Kevin muttered. Ben nods back.  
"lets go." Ben said. "for some reason the smell of this place is making my stomach churn." Ben added. Kevin nodded and they got up. Jessica had apparently paid for their meal, so they left, heading for the mall.  
"you sure you're okay Ben? you're hand is really sweaty and your arm feels warmer then normal." Kevin ask. Ben nodded, dispite the sudden headache he felt coming on.  
"y-yeah I'm sure it's just because it's hot outside." Ben muttered.  
"Ben it's barley even warm outside. I'm taking you home." Kevin said.  
"no I'm not going to let Gwen giving me a little cold stop the plans we already made." Ben replied. Kevn looked over at him and felt his forehead gently.  
"Ben you're burning up." Kevin said.  
"I'll take a cold shower when we go home." Ben replied.  
"it's not going to do us any good to plan for the wedding on Friday if you're going to be sick." Kevin said.  
"I'm not sick Kev!" Ben argued.  
"Ben you're sweating like you just faught a hoarde of aliens." Kevin replied.  
"only because Gwen played with the Omnitrix." Ben said.  
"how do you know it's only because she played with the Omnitrix?" Kevin ask.  
"because I felt just fine until my arm started burning." Ben replied. Kevin sighed.  
"fine, but I'm not kissing you at the wedding if you get sick." Kevin said. "I don't want your cold." Kevin added.  
"fair enough." Ben replied. Kevin sighed and pulled into the mall parking lot. Ben got out and Kevin walked over to him.  
"are you sure you're going to be okay?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded slightly.  
"lets just find rings, get them, and get home." Ben muttered. Kevin nods taking his hand.  
*jewelry store*  
they poked around for a bit.  
"what about this one?" Kevin ask. Ben looked over.  
"fuck you Kev it's pink." Ben huffed. Kevin snickered.  
"I can't help these rings suck." Kevin muttered. he looked over. "hey, the one I bought your ring at is open now." Kevin said. Ben looked over.  
"cool lets go to that one." Ben replied. Kevin nodded and they headed over to it. "hey Kev, thats cute." Ben said pointing to an engine ring. Kevin shook his head.  
"too bulky." Kevin said. "what about that one?" Kevin ask, pointing.  
"one says jerk and the other says bitch Kevin." Ben replied. Kevin shrugged with one shoulder. "this one has shot gun shells in it." Ben muttered. Kevin raised an eye brow at it. "thats a tire print." Ben said. Kevin shook his head.


	29. Chapter 29

"this one has a pocket knife in it." Kevin said.  
"no Kevin." Ben said. Kevin pouted and kept looking.  
"this one has a taser in it." Kevin said.  
"no." Ben replied.  
"we're obviously never going to find rings working together." Kevin muttered.  
"keep trying." Ben said.  
"hey look Ben, they have the ring I wanted to get you." Kevin said, pointing.  
"whats the difference between that and the one I have? they're both green and black." Ben said confused.  
"the difference? this one glows a bright shinning light." a sales man said. "and we just got them in." he added. Ben nodded stepping closer to Kevin as the guy creepily watched them.  
"I'm happy with the one that doesn't glow, Bucky wouldn't like the light on it if I pet him." Ben said, looking at Kevin, who nodded in agreement.  
"yeah probably not." Kevin said. "oh hey. this one Ben." Kevin said pointing.  
"Kev... are those... handcuff themed rings?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded. "it's that like your kink?" Ben ask. Kevin huffed.  
"it's funny and it has your birthstone." Kevin smiled. Ben rolled his eye's.  
"I wouldn't wear it." Ben muttered. Kevin frowned.  
"well, you don't have to. we can get two different rings." Kevin replied. Ben paused and thought a moment, then nodded.  
"then I have the perfect one." Ben smiled. Kevin raised an eye brow.  
"oh?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded.  
"I found it a while ago and figured you wouldn't like it." Ben replied. he showed Kevin the wrench themed ring with Kevins birthstone in it.  
"really? you want that one?" Kevin ask shocked. Ben nodded.  
"can I help you boys? looking for rings for your ladies?" the sales man ask.  
"sure." Kevin said ignoring the second question. they pointed out the two rings they wanted.  
"no women here to test the rings and see if they fit?" he ask. Ben snickered picking up the ring he chose and trying it on, while Kevin did the same with his own.  
"this one's too big." Ben said.  
"this one's perfect actually." Kevin chuckled. the sales man adjusted the ring.  
"you and your ladies have the same hand sizes?" the sales man ask. Ben tried the ring on again.  
"fit now Benji?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded.  
"yup. fits perfectly." Ben smiled.  
"thats the one you want?" Kevin ask.  
"yes Kevin. I like this one." Ben said. Kevin nodded and looked at the sales man.  
"we're ready to check out." Kevin said. he nodded slightly and led them to a counter.  
"shall I ring them up separately?" he ask.  
"no why would you?" Ben ask.  
"you are buying rings together?" he ask.  
"duh. we're engaged." Kevin huffed.  
"yes I know, oh is that your girl? she's pretty." he ask seeing a picture of Gwen, Ben, and Kevin in Kevins wallet. Kevin smirked.  
"yeah she's pretty, but he's hotter." Kevin said, pulling Ben to his side. the man froze shocked while Ben burst into giggles. Kevin smiled at Ben and chuckled softly. Ben always found it hilarious when Kevin broke the news that Gwen wasn't who he was dating.  
"you two... with each other?" he ask.  
"why else would we be picking rings out together?" Ben ask. the man didn't answer, he simply checked them out. Kevin cast a glance over at Ben.  
"hey you okay?" Kevin asks. Ben nodded slightly.  
"y-yeah let's just get them and go home. I-I feel like I'm gonna puke." Ben muttered. Kevin reached over and felt his forehead.  
"go over there to that bench and sit down okay? I'll get the rings and then come and get you." Kevin said. Ben nodded slightly and headed for the bench. Kevin payed for the rings, getting warrenties and other protections for them. he turned and started heading towards Ben, growling when he noticed one of Cashes friends shoving Ben on the bench. Ben whimpered softly covering his head to protect himself. Kevin grabbed the rings, putting them in his pocket and storming over to the bench. "hey! what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Kevin shouted shoving the guy back. he scooped Ben up and headed outside. the guy growled and followed Kevin. Ben cuddled to him whining softly. Kevin sat him in the passenger seat carefully and buckled him in.  
"Ke-Kev he followed us." Ben muttered. Kevin handed him the rings and kissed his cheek.  
"I'll deal with him." Kevin soothed, closing the door. Ben slumped over against the door, his eye's slipping closed, maybe Kevin was right.  
*their apartment*  
Kevin carried Ben in, heading upstairs. Bens mother sat on the couch waiting for him to come back down. Ben whined when Kevin laid him down and grabbed on to his shirt when Kevin turned. Kevin turned back around.  
"Benji?" Kevin asks.  
"cuddle with me." Ben whimpered softly. Kevin pulled his ring off and sat it on the nightstand, laying beside him. he pulled Ben close to him.  
"alright I'll lay with you for a bit, but I'll have to get up, your moms downstairs." Kevin said. Ben cuddled up to him and layd his head on his chest. Kevin pet his hair gently hoping to sooth him back to sleep. "you should really go get a cold shower." Kevin said softly. Ben whined softly.  
"but Kevy, I wanna cuddle." Ben said softly. Kevin kissed his head gently.  
"I know, but you might feel better with a shower." Kevin replied. Ben curled up whining softly.  
"help me?" Ben whined softly. Kevin smiled slightly and got up, picking him up.  
"what about your tattoo baby?" Kevin ask.  
"don't care." Ben replied tiredly. Kevin nodded and carried him to the bathroom, stripping them both down. he stepped into the shower putting Ben down gently and starting the water. Ben leaned against the wall holding his head and staring dizzily at the wall he was leaned against. Kevin managed to find a cool but not freezing water temp and moved to let the water hit Ben. he pulled Ben to him, grabbing the soap, and washed his hair. Ben leaned against his chest and let Kevin wash him. it had been a long time since Kevin had done this, last time he'd helpped Ben shower, the Omnitrix had shorted out in a fight and left Ben partially paralyzed for a few hours. that had been years ago. "it's cold." Ben muttered, trying to move out of the water.  
"it's supposed to be Ben, now stop squirming." Kevin replied. Ben whined but did as Kevin said. "feeling any better?" Kevin ask.  
"I'm feeling cold." Ben muttered with a slight shiver. Kevin nodded turning the water off and getting them both a towel. he dried them both and dressed Ben, then himself. Ben curled up shivering slightly. Kevin layd beside him, forgetting about Ben's mother downstairs and cuddled him gently.  
"now do you feel any better?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded slightly, handing him the Omnitrix.  
"my arm hurts too much to wear it right now." Ben muttered. Kevin nods and lays it on the nightstand with Bens ring. Ben cuddled to him.  
"I'm cold now Kevy." Ben whined softly. Kevin pulled him closer to his chest, pulling the blankets over them.  
"I'll warm you up." Kevin murmured, kissing his forehead. "you don't feel like you have a fever anymore." Kevin said.  
"thats good right?" Ben muttered, his eye's slipping closed. Kevin nodded cuddling him carefully.  
"it's great. means you were probably right about it being Gwens fault, because you had one until you took the Omnitrix off." Kevin replied.  
"told you." Ben murmured.  
"I know, but I just wanted to make sure." Kevin replied. there was a soft knock on their door and Sandra poked her head in.  
"is Be okay?" Sandra ask softly, assuming he was asleep still.  
"m'fine mom, just a small fever and a stomach ache because Gwen messed with the Omnitrix." Ben murmured, his eye's still closed while he rest his head on Kevins chest. Sandra looked over.  
"a fever?" Sandra ask worriedly.  
"he's fine. I slipped him some fever reducer on the way home and gave him a cold shower a minute ago, but I'm gong to keep an eye on him just in case." Kevin assured her. Sandra nodded slightly.  
"give me a call if you need anything Ben." Sandra said. Ben nodded slightly and curled up more. Sandra watched them a moment then closed the door to leave them be. Kevin kissed Ben's head, gently running his fingers through the smaller boys hair soothingly. Ben muttered softly falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Kevin watched him for a while, thinking about what he was going to say to Gwen next time he saw her. so far, nothing he could think of, he could say in front of Ben without getting him upset. he frowned slightly and pulled Ben closer, upsetting him was not something he wanted to do right now. Ben took things a little too hard sometimes, especially while he was sick. for now all Kevin could do was cuddle the sick and smaller man, and simply hope he could help him feel better. Kevin reached over into their nightstand and grabbed one of the books Ben was reading, that he's secretly started reading behind Ben. he opened it up and settled back to read for a few hours, or until Ben woke up. Kevin played with his hair gently nuzzling his head, as he read the book. Bens ears twitched against Kevins hand, but he made no other movements.  
"I love you so much Benji." Kevin murmured, after a few quiet hours. Ben yawned softly and stretches slightly. he rubbed his eyes and blinked up at Kevin.  
"Kevy? you stayed up here?" Ben ask with a yawn. Kevin nodded.  
"why wouldn't I?" Kevin ask.  
"you said you were going downstairs to talk with my mom, that and you mentioned the other day there was a movie on today you wanted to watch." Ben said. Kevin nodded.  
"you're more important then the Fast and Furious movies." Kevin replied. Ben smiled slightly and cuddled closer.  
"I'll get them for you so you can see it." Ben murmured. Kevin chuckled.  
"I've seen them all already. I just like them." Kevin chuckled. Ben smiled slightly and got up, rubbing his arm slightly. "do you feel better?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded.  
"alot actually." Ben replied. "but my stomach hurts a little still." Ben added.  
"well you haven't eaten anything in a while, maybe you're hungry." Kevin suggested. Ben nodded slightly and watched Kevin get up. "I want you to know you're only in a pair of boxers so I wouldn't have to see your tattoo. cause I know you didn't want me too." Kevin murmured. Ben nodded and pulled up a pair of shorts, just until they covered the tattoo. Kevin smiled, heading downstairs in just a pair of boxers. Ben followed him down and smiled seeing Kevin bite his tongue ring while looking in the fridge.  
"your ring is sexy." Ben smirked. Kevin looked over.  
"huh?" Kevin ask.  
"your tongue ring. it's sexy." Ben replied, looking through their cabinets.  
"shit I forgot to take that out, hope my mom didn't notice." Kevin muttered. Ben laughed as he glanced over at the clock.  
"hey it's okay 8pm. you should be able to catch at least the second movie." Ben said.  
"nah, I know you're not really a fan of those movies." Kevin replied. Ben shrugged slightly.  
"I don't care, we can eat and cuddle while you watch your movies. it's fine." Ben said. "besides I'll probably fall asleep again." Ben added. Kevin nodded slightly.  
"I have to work tomorrow, so I guess it would be kinda nice to actually cuddle a bit before I have to go deal with assholes." Kevin muttered. Ben laughed softly, making them a sandwhich each.  
"cool. I'm getting the tattoo finished tomorrow." Ben said. Kevin smirked.  
"good I'll get to explore you when I get home." Kevin said.  
"only if it doesn't hurt from where that ass grabbed my tail." Ben replied. Kevin nodded in agreement, getting both of them a drink. he followed Ben to the living room.  
"speaking of, how does your back feel after Gwen forced it back into place?" Kevin ask.  
"I think it feels better, I'm not really sure, my stomachs hurt for most of the day and I've been sleeping so I haven't been paying attention to it." Ben replied.  
"with the way it was hurting you Ben, you wouldn't need to pay attention to it." Kevin stated. Ben nodded at that.  
"you're right I guess. what time will you be home tomorrow?" Ben asks.  
"eh, about seven. of course I'll shower once I get home." Kevin said. Ben nodded.  
"you better, last time you didn't we had to get new sheets cause the old ones were ruined with grease." Ben said.  
"I told you I was sorry." Kevin muttered. Ben nodded slightly.  
"but sorry didn't buy and change the sheets." Ben replied. Kevin huffed.  
"I offered to change the sheets." Kevin said.  
"yeah then you left for work." Ben huffed. Kevin shrugged and plopped onto the couch. Ben sat beside him and handed him a sandwhich.  
"thanks Benji." Kevin said. Ben nodded, leaning against his side.  
"yup." Ben replied. they cuddled on the couch and watched the movies. though, Ben wasn't impressed with them, listening to Kevin growl and argue with some of the things they were doing with the cars, was enough to make him content with watching the movies. "you should rest some Kevy. these movies are going to go on all night. 'till about six in the morning. you'll have to leave by seven." Ben said.  
"eh, I'll sleep through the last two movies." Kevin replied. Ben smiled and cuddled to his fiance. they ate and watched the movies for a few hours. Ben cuddled up to Kevin's chest and smiled slightly as they watched the movies. though he wasn't a fan of the movies, Ben found himself watching them, even after Kevin fell asleep. he grunted softly, holding his stomach.  
"god Gwen. you really messed me up." Ben muttered, sliping out of Kevins arms to get some medicine to sooth his stomach. he heard Kevin muttered tiredly, grunting softly when he didn't find Ben. Ben took some pepto bismal and headed to lay down with Kevin again. he changed the channel and cuddled to Kevins chest, knowing his lover would keep him warm. Kevin tightened his hold on his lover muttering softly. Ben smiled slightly and watched his show. since he'd slept so long he didn't really feel like sleeping, not even as he looked at the clock and noticed it was almost two am. he sighed knowing Kevin would have to leave in a few hours. Ben didn't want Kevin to go to work. he didn't want to be alone, well not alone, he still had Bucky in the small ferret habitat in Gwens room, but it wasn't the same. he cuddled with his lover, Kevin worked hard. Ben smiled brightly, tomorrow when Kevin got home, Ben would surprize him, just the way Kevin liked. just Ben on the bed with nothing but the sheets covering him. Kevin always enjoyed that, more so then having to wait for Ben to strip. Ben smiled at the idea and yawned softly, turning the tv off. though the living room was cold, Kevins body heat kept them both warm. for some reason, Kevin absorbed heat like it was aluminum, especially in his sleep, and always seemed to radiate heat, Ben liked that and unfortunately, back before Kevin and he had started dating, so had Gwen. Ben shook his head. he didn't want to be bitter at his cousin, though she had tried several times in the beginning to break them up so she could have Kevin. Ben couldn't hold it against her, who wouldn't want Kevin? besides, Ben was the one who ended up with him anyway, so there was no reason to be angry at his cousin. he reminded himself to call the few people they wanted at the wedding tomorrow, to make sure they could come, then fell asleep.  
*next morning*  
Kevin groaned waking up. his back was hurting. he opened his eye's.  
"slept on the couch, thats why my back hurts." Kevin muttered, making sure not to wake Ben as he got up. he brought a banket from the closet and draped it over Ben, so he wouldn't notice Kevin was gone to work. he grabbed some breakfast on the way to the garage.  
"hey Kev's back." Ratch said waiving. Kevin waived back.  
"how's Ben?" Richard ask.  
"he's fine. we decided to continue with our plans of getting married and agree'd to pretend he never tried to kill himself." Kevin replied casually.  
*around 10 am*  
Ben woke up, got breakfast, and pulled on the Omnitrix. it made his stomach feel weird but he ignored it. he put his ring on and smiled.  
Ben : hey Gwen, heading out to get my tat finished, wanna come?  
he headed back downstairs and pulled his shoe's on.  
Gwen : sure! yeah! meet you there!  
Ben : 'kay.  
he smiled heading out of the appartment and hummed as he walked down the street. he paused a moment at a familiar feeling in his stomach. he blushed softly realizing it was his body reminding him that Kevin wanted to 'explore' him later after he got his tattoo finished. he continued heading for the tattoo parlor, trying to ignore the stares from people on the street. they were unafraid of staring at him and his scars while Kevin wasn't around, but Ben ignored them in favor of answering his texts from Kevin.  
Kevy : hey Ben, it's Katy, I stole Kevins phone. just thought you should know he sliced his hand open on the engine fan of a car he was working on.  
Ben stopped and quickly replied.  
Benji : what?! is he okay?!


	31. Chapter 31

Kevy : oh yeah he's fine. just thought you should know, since you know how Kevin is. just keep an eye on it so it does get infected. okay?  
Ben relaxed.  
Benji : oh, okay. yeah I can do that. don't scare me like that Katy.  
he looked up and waived at Gwen.  
"hey Ben!" Gwen smiled. Ben smiled back as they headed inside. "so you haven't said anything, but you're still wearing the ring, so is the wedding still on?" Gwen ask.  
Kevy : I stole my phone back from Katy.  
Ben laughed softly and rolled his eye's.  
Benji : you okay Kevy?  
"yeah we're still getting married, but not for a while now. oh, hey, Kev wanted me to invite you to our barbecue tomorrow." Ben said. Gwen nodded.  
"sure. who else is coming?" Gwen ask.  
Kevy : just peachy.  
"well I'm texting an invite to Grandpa Max, Ratch, and Katy, but Kevins debating letting our moms come." Ben laughed softly. Gwen grinned.  
Benji : good. don't get hurt. please?  
"really is he talking to his mom now?" Gwen ask. Ben nodded.  
Kevy : no promises. you be careful though.  
Benji : only if you are.  
"sort of. she seem's to understand us but she doesn't think we're engaged." Ben replied.  
Kevy : fucking be careful Ben don't make me come over there and wrap you in bubble wrap.  
Ben laughed softly and smiled.  
"what are you smiling at?" Gwen ask curiously.  
"Kevins trying to get me to be careful by threatening me with bubble wrap." Ben replied. Gwen laughed softly, but stopped quickly when Ben yelpped.  
"you okay Ben?" Gwen ask. Ben whimpered softly.  
"y-yeah, a little too much pressure near the base of my tail." Ben whined softly.  
"sorry." Leora said. Ben layd down again.  
Benji : owww Kevy that tattoo lady hurt me.  
"b-be easy. so-some bullies hurt my tail." Ben whined softly. she nods and continues the tattoo.  
Kevy : tell me who it is I'll beat the shit out of them.  
Ben smiled slightly at that.  
Benji : awe thanks, but no thanks. I need her to finish the tattoo. she didn't mean too, but she hit my tail.  
"almost done." Leora said.  
Kevy : I'll kiss it better later.  
Ben blushed softly and buried his face in his arms.  
Benji : fucking pervert!  
he could practically feel Kevins snicker.  
Kevy : you love it and you know it Benji.  
Ben rolled his eye's as he an Gwen left.  
Benji : go fuck yourself.  
"Kevins being a pervert again." Ben huffed.  
"thats what you signed up for." Gwen shrugged.  
Kevy : no thanks I'd rather do you.  
Ben blushed darkly.  
"dear god." Ben muttered softly. Gwen looked over and her jaw dropped.  
"oh hell no he didn't." Gwen glared, pulling out her phone.  
"oh stop Gwen we're getting married sometime, face the fact we've screwed around before. why do you and mom have such a problem with me and my boy friend of _five years_ having sex?" Ben huffed. Gwen's jaw dropped at her cousin in shock.  
"wait your mom?" Gwen ask. Ben nodded and rolled his eye's.  
"alright so remember how me and Kevin started dating right when he was seventeen and I was sixteen?" Ben ask. Gwen nodded. "well, I'd lie to my mom all the time that I was spending time wth you when I was obviously with Kevin, but anyway. about a month after he turned eighteen, before I turned seventeen, he spent the night." Ben shrugged.  
"oh my god by spent the night you mean...?" Gwen trailed. Ben nodded.  
"yup." Ben replied.  
"and she...?" Gwen trailed again.  
"walked in on us." Ben nodded again.  
"how did Kein not go to jail?!" Gwen ask. Ben shrugged a shoulder.  
"how was she supposed to now he was eighteen? I didn't tell her." Ben huffed. "and you can be sure Kevin didn't." Ben added. Gwen continued to stare.  
"you know he could still go to jail for that right?" Gwen ask.  
"you're the only other person who knows besides me and Kev that he wasn't seventeen at the time, so if he goes to jail, I'll know who turned him in." Ben replied. "legal age or not, it was consensual and thats what matters." Ben huffed. Gwen backed off slightly.  
"sorry." Gwen muttered. "wanna hang out tonight? watch some movies? at your place?" Gwen ask. Ben shook his head.  
"no, whatever you did to the Omnitrix made me really sick yesterday, Kevins probably still pissed. I know it wasn't your fault, but you know Kevin." Ben shrugged. he paused and pulled out his phone. "speaking of Kevin I need to call him and see if his hand is alright." Ben muttered, dialing Kevin.  
"what happened to his hand?" Gwen ask.  
"Katy texted me earlier and said he cut it open pretty bad. I mean me and Kev texted after that, but still." Ben said. "besides I bet they'd like some lunch." Ben added.  
"lunch is just your excuse to go see Kevin while he's working." Gwen huffed.  
"no actually, I feel bad that they have Katy go and pick up their lunch for them." Ben admited.  
"really?" Gwen ask. Ben nodded.  
"she doesn't fix cars, but they still keep her really busy. I've actually been taking them lunch since before me and Kevin got together. just once and a while pop in with lunch so Katy wouldn't have to do it." Ben shrugged, putting it on speaker.  
"yes Ben?" Kevin ask.  
"you guys want some lunch?" Ben ask.  
"holy shit he's right it's lunch time." Richard said.  
"must you put me on speaker?" Ben huffed.  
"yeah he must." Ratch smirked.  
"you guys want lunch or not?" Ben huffed. he received a chorus of 'yes'. "what do you guys want today?" Ben ask.  
"subway!" Katy shouted.  
"fuck that healthy crap!" Nick hissed.  
"I'll stop at subway for you Katy." Gwen said.  
"thanks Gwen!" Katy said.  
"what do you guys want?" Ben ask.  
"sushi!" Richard said.  
"no. I'm not carrying raw fish to the garage again, not after all of you guys ended up sick." Ben replied.  
"chinese." Kevin muttered.  
"I'm with Kevin on this one." Ratch says.  
"chinese it is." Ben said. "I'll get your usual." Ben added and hung up. "what time is it Gwen?" Ben ask.  
"about three. you're tattoo took along time." Gwen said. Ben nodded.  
"wow we're late for their lunch today, lucky Katy hadn't gone out for lunch yet." Ben said. Gwen nodded.  
"I'll go get the subway while you get the chinese." Gwen said. Ben nodded and headed for the chinese restuarant.  
*the garage*  
"Katy, guys!" Ben shouted coming in.  
"yes foods here! did I get a smoothie?" Nick ask.  
"no, but Katy did. she texted me and ask for one." Ben shrugged, sipping his own smoothie. Kevin walked by, grabbing Bens smoothie and took a sip. "what the actual fuck Kevin?" Ben huffed.  
"you didn't bring me one." Kevin said. Ben huffed and held one out for him.  
"actually I did, but I think you don't derserve it." Ben huffed. Kevin switched smoothies with him while Gwen handed the other smoothies out.  
"you lied to me Tennyson! you said I didn't have a smoothie." Nick glared. Ben glared back.  
"if you'd like to drink it shut the hell up, but if you want to wear keep talking." Ben hissed. Nick huffed and sipped his smoothie. Kevin ruffled Bens hair with his good hand and Ben shoved him. "knock it off Mr. I-stuck-my-hand-in-a-fan-blade-to-prove-how-tough-I-am." Ben muttered. Kevin noogied him, wincing slightly when Ben bit his arm.  
"ouch hey, no biting." Kevin huffed, looking at the bite mark on his arm. Ben smirked at him.  
"you didn't seem to have any problems biting him on the shoulder a few weeks ago." Gwen muttered under her breath.  
"do you tell your cousin everything?" Kevin huffed.  
"only when she asks about a bite mark on my shoulder while I'm getting a tattoo." Ben replied, sipping his smoothie.  
"so why did you put your hand in the fan?" Gwen ask curiously.  
"because Nick couldn't get it to stop. I reach in and stop fans all the time, no problem, but I lost my grip on this one because _someone was impatient._ " Kevin said, narrowing his eye's at Nick.  
"oh so you're the reason Kevin cut his hand open?" Gwen ask. Nick inched away from the cousins.  
"no. it's not my fault he's a fucking idiot. his hand fucking slipped. it was an accident." Nick huffed. Ben smirked snatching Nicks smoothie and dumping it on his head.  
"oops. maybe it'll cool your attitude off." Ben smirked.  
"hey! why'd you pour that on me!?" Nick shouted.  
"it's not my fault your a fucking idiot." Ben huffed.  
"his hand slipped." Kevin smirked.  
"it was an accident." Gwen snickered. Nick growled at them then headed to the bathroom to clean up.  
"well my work here is done. enjoy your lunch guys. hey Kev, anything you want for the barbecue, just text me it, me and Gwen are going shopping for the stuff." Ben said. Kevin nodded, picking up his food.  
"alright. stay out of trouble, I won't bail you out of jail again." Kevin called.  
"yes you would liar." Ben snickered. "who else would lay on the couch and let you use them as a blanket?" Ben ask. Kevin rolled his eye's and took a bite of his food, flipping Ben off.  
"fuck you." Kevin muttered.  
"yeah yeah, fuck you too." Ben snickered leaving with Gwen.  
"I'm confused, why do you guys say that almost everytime we leave the garage?" Gwen ask.  
"Kevin's not going to tell me infront of someone like Nick, that he loves me." Ben shrugged. "so thats basically the same thing for us." Ben added. Gwen nodded slightly understanding.


	32. Chapter 32

"so what do we need for the cook out?" Gwen ask. Ben shrugged.  
"chips, dip, drinks, cups, plates, plastic forks, I know for certain Kevins going to want a ham burger. we'll need buns for hot dogs and ham burgers. we'll have to pick up both." Ben said. Gwen nodded making a list.  
"what kind of drinks?" Gwen ask. Ben sighed.  
"I know Ratch and Richard will want beer." Ben muttered. "but other then that soda." Ben replied. Gwen nodded writing the stuff down.  
"anything else?" Gwen ask. Ben thought a moment and paused when he got a text from Kevin.  
"Kevin wants ice cream." Ben said. "oh! let's get a cake! as like a late birthday cake!" Ben said. he had no intentions of eating the cake, he just wanted to throw it at Kevin.  
"cake? at a cook out?" Gwen ask. Ben nodded grinning.  
"yeah!" Ben said.  
"why?" Gwen ask.  
"as a late birthday cake." Ben replied.  
"your eye twitches when you lie." Gwen huffed. Ben pouted.  
"fine, I have a feeling Kevins planning on throwing ice cream at me and I plan to have a weapon at hand when he does." Ben replied. Gwen laughed and nodded. they headed out to shop.  
*with Kevin*  
Nick shoved Kevin.  
"you better keep that fiance of yours in line or I'll pound him into the ground." Nick growled. Kevin, though he knew Nick was no match for Ben, turned and grabed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.  
"I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong. did you just threaten Ben?" Kevin ask. Nick glared at him.  
"yes I fucking did! he poured a smoothie on me!" Nick hissed. Kevin nodded slightly, absorbing the material in his hand. he pulled back and punched Nick hard with his metal covered hand a few times.  
"hey hey! whats going on here!?" Ratch shouted running over to pry Nick from Kevins hand. Kevin shoved Nick to the ground and glared at him.  
"would you like to tell them how you tried to get yourself killed Nick? or should I?" Kevin hissed.  
"Nick threatened to beat the shit out of Ben." Katy commented as she walked past them. "I say let Kevin beat him. might make him think before he opens his mouth." Katy muttered. Nick growled at her. Ratch shook his head and sighed.  
"alright Kevin go fix a car or something." Ratch said.  
"to be continued." Kevin said glaring at Nick as he walked away. Ratch shook his head and helped Nick up.  
"what the fuck is wrong with you?" Ratch huffed.  
"Ben needs to check himself." Nick hissed.  
"no _you_ are the one who needs to do the checking. Ben could beat the crap out of you and Kevin would have murdered you if I hadn't noticed something was going on." Ratch said. "you're not as big and tough as you think you are. you're not a match for Kevin with or without his powers and you're not a match for Ben, even without the Omnitrix." Ratch warned. Nick huffed and stored off to the bathroom, to check out his bruised face. Ratch walked over to Kevin. "Kev-" Ratch started.  
"he ask for it. openly threatening Ben to my face." Kevin replied.  
"I understand that, but next time, do it outside the shop okay? I have to file paperwork for this when it's in during work hours." Ratch sighed. Kevin shrugged.  
"fine, I'll beat the little worm when I get off." Kevin said. Ratch nodded and walked off with a sigh.  
*Ben and Gwen*  
they had finished shopping and were on the way back to Ben and Kevins apartment.  
Katy : Kevin just beat the crap out of Nick for threatening you.  
Ben looked down at the text.  
"Kevin really?" Ben muttered.  
Ben : thanks Katy.  
"what happened?" Gwen ask.  
"Nick threatened me to Kevin and Kevin beat the shit out of him." Ben replied. Gwen laughed.  
"thats sweet for Kevin." Gwen said. Ben chuckled softly and stopped suddenly, holding his arm with the Omnitrix on it. "Ben?" Gwen asked at the pained look on his face.  
"my arm!" Ben replied. Gwen stared as Ben tried to pry the Omnitrix off as it started flashing red and green. "d-don't just stand there! help me!" Ben shouted. Gwen nodded and ran over to help him pry it off his arm. no matter how hard they tried, the Omnitrix refused to let go of Bens arm.  
 _ **Omnitrix reactivated.**_  
a voice said and suddenly the pain in Bens arm stopped and the feeling from this morning returned to his stomach.  
"did I... fix the Omnitrix?" Gwen ask.  
"I-I think so..." Ben muttered, holding his arm. now, he was exhausted. he stumbled forward and muttered softly about needing to get home. Gwen ran to a nearby house and asked if she could borrow a wagon, Ben didn't need to carry the groceries back to his house like this. she put all the bags into the wagon and let Ben lean on her as they walked to his apartment. once they finally managed to get to the apartment, Ben headed upstairs to bed while Gwen put everything away. after all the groceries were put away she went upstairs to check on her cousin, who was passed out face first on the bed without a shirt on. Gwen sighed and left a note on the nightstand, then left the apartment.  
*a few hours later*  
Kevin muttered coming in, covered in grease. he headed upstairs to shower, but paused seeing a note on the nightstand.  
Kevin,  
check on Bens arm.  
~ Gwen.  
Kevin raised an eye brow but walked over to Ben and looked at both of Bens arms. there was a slight rash around the Omnitrix, but that was it. Kevin shrugged and headed to get a shower. when he got out he went over to Ben and pulled his pants down some so he could see the tattoo.  
"you could've asked." Ben muttered. Kevin blinked in shock and looked down to find his lovers green eye's watching him.  
"didn't realize you were awake." Kevin replied. Ben nodded rolling over onto his back.  
"I've been awake a few minutes but hadn't convinced myself to get up." Ben murmured. Kevin chuckled kissing him. Ben pulled him down into a deeper kiss.  
"someone is eager for me to see that tattoo." Kevin muttered, crawling over Ben.  
"fuck the tattoo. the Omnitrix must be effecting me. the moment I put it on, I had this burning for you." Ben replied as Kevin kissed him. Kevin pulled back.  
"should we be worried about that?" Kevin ask. Ben shook his head.  
"nope. this burning is one I haven't felt in a while." Ben said, pulling him into another kiss. "besides, if I remember correctly, you've got some exploring to do." Ben murmured smirking. Kevin smirked back and tossed his shirt to the ground. he kissed Ben deeply as Bens hands roamed his body.  
"that tail of yours is getting really friendly." Kevin murmured softly as Bens tail slipped up his shorts leg.  
"it's impatient." Ben replied moaning softly as Kevin bit his neck. Ben moaned again and pulled Kevin into another kiss. Kevin smirked sliping his hand into Bens pants and cupping him through his boxers. Ben moaned arching his back into the touch. their bedroom door swung open and both broke from the kiss to look at the door. there was a man and Kevins mother standing shocked in the door way. Kevin pulled his hands back and sat up.  
"mom what the fuck!?" Kevin shouted shocked. she stared at them a moment.  
"I told you I would be here by eight to set you up on a date..." Jessica said. Kevin grunted getting up and pulled his mother across the room to talk with her quietly. Ben got up blushing like made.  
"who are you?" Ben ask.  
"Larry Murry, a friend of Jessica's and you?" Larry ask.  
"Ben... Kevins fiance." Ben replied. Larry smirked.  
"thats fine I don't mind a little threesome." Larry smirked. Ben's jaw dropped in shock.  
"oh hell no. I don't know why you think you're here but you're leaving." Ben said. Larry smirked at him.  
"it doesn't have to be a threeway, could just be me and you." Larry smirked, cupping Bens chin. Ben shoved him back.  
"wait... I know you... you're that pervert from the boys locker room. Cash's brother." Ben said. Larry nods at the second part.


	33. Chapter 33

"sure am and the little brother tells me you're looking for a real man." Larry smirked. Ben stepped back and turned to head for Kevin. Larry grabed Ben and pulled his back to his chest, stroking Ben's bare chest. "whats the matter cutie pie?" Larry ask. Ben struggled with him, but he was about Kevin size. he wasn't going to ask Kevin to help. "I notice you like biting." Larry murmured. he bit down on Bens neck and Ben yelpped softly.  
"let go." Ben growled. Larry turned him around and kissed him deeply, pushing him against the wall, slipping his hand down Ben's pants. Ben wiggled and struggled, biting one of Larrys hands. "K-Kev!" Ben shouted. Kevin looked over and growled.  
"let him go." Kevin growled. Larry looked over at Kevin and growled, but let Ben go. Ben hugged Kevins side, rubbing his bruised arm. Kevin held him tightly, picking his own shirt up and using it to cover Ben. "if you'd like to keep those hands you'd best keep them off my fiance." Kevin growled.  
"until your married he's free game." Larry smirked.  
"excuse you?!" Ben hissed. Kevin ruffled Ben's hair gently and covered his mouth gently.  
"come here I'd like to show you something." Kevin said. he pushed Ben aside gently and led Larry over to the window.  
"what am I looking at?" Larry ask. Kevin opened the window and shoved him out, holding him by his shirt.  
"any second now your life should flash before your eye's." Kevin said. Larry struggled and wiggled trying to get back in the window.  
"h-hey man! th-this ain't cool!" Larry shouted. Kevin leaned out the window, glaring in his face.  
"neither is you man handling Benji." Kevin growled, letting him go. Ben rubbed his arm, looking the hand print over. Kevin turned to Jessica. "I told you me and Ben were engaged. why didn't you listen to me?" Kevin ask.  
"I..." Jessica trailed.  
"you never listen to me, not even as a kid!" Kevin growled. he glared at her and Ben sighed.  
"you should leave." Ben said. Jessica nodded and headed downstairs. Kevin glared at the spot where his mother had stood for a moment, then hugged Ben tightly.  
"are you okay Benji?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded.  
"y-yeah, I'm fine Kevy." Ben replied.  
"did he hurt you?" Kevin ask.  
"no just grabbed my arm hard." Ben said. Kevin looked his arm over. "thanks for getting him to let go, for a second there I couldn't actually breath." Ben muttered. Kevin held him tightly.  
"I don't know what mom was thinking." Kevin muttered. Ben rubbed his arm slightly.  
"I'm just trying to think of what I'm going to tell Gwen tomorrow at the cook out." Ben replied.  
"don't tell her anything. it's none of her business." Kevin replied. Ben nodded slightly.  
"my arm hurts." Ben muttered, scratching at the rash around his Omnitrix.  
"which arm?" Kevin ask.  
"the one that asshole hurt." Ben muttered.  
"lets put some ice on it and watch a movie on the couch." Kevin said. Ben nodded following him downstairs. Kevin met him at the couch and handed him an ice pack.  
"thanks Kev." Ben said.  
"is that a rash around the Omnitrix?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded.  
"y-yeah it started burning again earlier then announced it was working again, not sure where the rash came from." Ben replied. Kevin sat and pulled Ben to his side.  
"he bit you." Kevin growled. Ben nodded rubbing his neck. "he made you bleed." Kevin said.  
"I'm fine." Ben sighed. Keivn leaned over and cleaned the blood off his shoulder gently.  
"no we need to clean that." Kevin said. he got up and got the first aid kit, taking an alcohol swab, neosporin, and a large bandaid out.  
"no Kev thats gonna sting." Ben said.  
"don't be a baby." Kevin replied, opening the swab. Ben covered his neck.  
"no Kevin! it's gonna sting!" Ben said. Kevin rolled his  
"not as much as the infection you'll get from his nasty mouth." Kevin replied.  
"he bit a nerve and it already really hurts." Ben said.  
"I'll be easy now move your hand and let me clean the fucking bite." Kevin stated. Ben whined softly but moved his hand so Kevin could tend to his wound. Kevin did his best not to hurt Ben more as he cleaned him up. he put the neosporin and the bandaid on it and stood the throw the trash away.  
"now Gwens really gonna be worried." Ben muttered. Kevin came back and sat beside him.  
"don't worry about Gwen. especially not tomorrow." Kevin said. "oh and, now that she realizes we were serious, mom will be at the cook out thing tomorrow." Kevin added. Ben nodded and leaned against his side.  
"tomorrows it." Ben muttered. Kevin nodded.  
"kinda hard to believe it." Kevin said.  
"what? that tomorrows the wedding?" Ben ask. Kevin shook his head.  
"that you said yes." Kevin replied. Ben smiled and hugged his side.  
"well I couldn't say no. not with all those people watching." Ben teased. Kevin chuckled softly. "I wouldn't have said no even if they weren't watching." Ben smiled.  
"I know." Kevin replied. "who all did you invite?" Kevin ask.  
"Ratch and Katy, Richard, Grandpa Max, Gwen, our moms." Ben replied.  
"thats it?" Kevin ask.  
"yeah but Grandpa Max said he couldn't come." Ben shrugged.  
"wow we're having this cook out for six people." Kevin muttered.  
"hey it would be more people if you had more friends." Ben replied.  
"I have friends!" Kevin huffed.  
"name five and you can't include the guys from the garage or Gwen." Ben said. Kevin huffed and didn't answer.  
"should we... let the news crew in?" Kevin ask.  
"no or at least not the two that stalked us." Ben said.  
"then I guess thats it." Kevin shrugged. Ben nodded and cuddled to his side.  
"I feel like it's long over due." Ben murmured.  
"what?" Kevin asks.  
"a wedding." Ben replied.  
"for us?" Kevin ask. Ben shrugged.  
"no just a wedding." Ben replied. "honestly expected Gwen to be married by now." Ben shrugged. Kevin nodded and kissed Bens head.  
"I have them dropping off a small cake thats basically going to break the mood to the people." Kevin said. Ben nodded.  
"okay." Ben smiled. "ever think you'd get married?" Ben ask.  
"no, let alone to you." Kevin replied.  
"whats wrong with me?" Ben ask.  
"nothing just thought after five years that you would have found someone else." Kevin said. Ben smiled slightly.  
"why would I go for second best?" Ben asks quietly. Kevin smiled slightly and kissed his head.  
"I said that first." Kevin muttered.  
"well I agreed with you." Ben murmured, cuddling closer to Kevin. "love you Kev." Ben said.  
"love you too Benji." Kevn replied. Ben smiled.  
"no way I can out do you for your birthday." Ben said. Kevin chuckled softly.  
"nope. I've topped it." Kevin smirked. Ben pouted.  
"I dunno I bet I could make your day by letting you do something you've wanted me to let you do for a while." Ben murmured.  
"nothing can beat making you mine." Kevin states. Ben blushed softly and smiled, nuzzling Kevins side.  
"for a ruffian, your oddly sweet and you have a big heart." Ben smiled, closing his eye's contently. Kevin layed on the couch, pulling Ben to lay infront of him instead of against his side. Ben smiled slightly as Kevin pulled him to his chest. Kevin kissed the back of his neck gently, ovoiding the bite mark. Ben nuzzled his chest contently. "Gwen got the Omnitrix working again." Ben murmured softly.  
"mmm, thats good." Kevin replied. Ben nods slightly and yawns softly. "we never did have fun." Kevin muttered. Ben smiled at him.  
"it can wait until tomorrow. your mom embarrassed the shit out of us." Ben said. Kevin nodded in agreement muttering quietly.  
"you are mine." Kevin mutters. Ben smiled contently.  
"mmmhmmm." Ben murmurs. "we should go for a flight sometime." Ben said.  
"why wait? lets go now. it's only nine." Kevin said.  
"we can go now but you're gonna have to convince me to get up." Ben muttered.  
"hey I'd be just fine with screwing around on the couch." Kevin muttered. Ben smirked slightly.  
"which did you want more?" Ben teased. Ben blushed softly as Kevin pulled him closer and pressed against him from behind.  
"what do you think?" Kevin ask huskily. "how hard would it be to motivate you and convince you?" Kevin asks, kissing his neck. Ben chuckled and rolled over.  
"might be a lot easier then getting me up to go fly." Ben murmured, kissing him. "since we're already half way there with our shirts off." Ben added. Kevin chuckled softly.  
"well, how about we continue you were we were earlier?" Kevin ask, sliping a hand into Bens pants. Ben blushed darkly, moaning and running his hands over Kevins chest and kissing him deeply. Kevin pulled him closer and rubbed his lover roughly. Ben moaned arching into the touch. "oh I love doing this with you. you're always so easy to make get loud." Kevin smirked.  
"kinda hard not to get loud when you know just what to do." Ben moaned softly. Kevin shivered slightly at the feeling of Ben breathing against his chest. "fuck the foreplay Kev." Ben murmured. Kevin smirks and unbuttons Bens pants.  
"roll over I wanna get a nice look at that tattoo." Kevin smirked, pulling his hands back. he sat up so Ben would have room. Ben blushed softly and rolled over, reaching to lower his pants enough for Kevin to see the full tattoo, but Kevin pushed his hands away and tossed Bens pants to the floor. Ben blushed darkly and rolled his eye's.  
"you know if you said you wante to fuck me from behind, you could have just said so." Ben teased. Kevin crawled over him.  
"don't assume things if you don't want me to take them seriously." Kevin whispered huskily in his ear. Ben smirked.  
"and why would I deny you your kink?" Ben moaned softly. Kevin growled softly and the next thing Ben knew, he and Kevin were both naked.  
"shut the fuck up about my kinks and get on your hands and knee's." Kevin growled. Ben smirked slightly, he knew just which buttons to push.  
"you are really easy to rile up. you like to boss and control." Ben moans softly as Kevin kisses the back of his neck. Kevin bite down on his neck roughly.  
"well it's easy when you like to be bossed and controlled." Kevin smirked. Ben blushed darkly and growled back at Kevin.  
"I do not like that!" Ben blushed darky.  
"are you sure?" Kevin ask. Ben huffed and flipped over layng on his back.  
"if you're going to be like that, we're not doing anything." Ben huffed. Kevin smirked and kissed him deeply, teasing his enterance with his tip. Ben moaned softly.  
"stop me now." Kevin smirked.  
"I will if you don't stop teasing me. fuck me now." Ben moaned.  
"now thats something we can agree on." Kevin smirks pushing into him. Ben moans lowly.  
*next morning*  
Ben sighed as he finished cleaning up the couch while Kevin was getting the back yard ready. he had the urge to wring his tail nervously, but resisted. his ears were twitching wildly. he was beyond nervous. in just a few hours he and Kevin would be married infront of their friends and family.  
"relax Benji." Kevin said walking over.


	34. Chapter 34

"I can't help it. my mom is insane and she told me she was coming and you remember how badly Gwen reacted when we started dating. she's coming too." Ben said. Kevin kissed his forehead.  
"it'll be fine Ben. no need to hyperventilate." Kevin said. "don't have another panic attack right now. okay?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded slightly trying to calm down. he tried to shake off his dizziness and he hugged Kevins chest tightly. Kevin pet the back of his head soothingly.  
"thanks Kevy." Ben murmured. Kevn nodded and kissed his hair.  
"anytime Benji." Kevin soothes. "go get a shower and calm down okay? Gwen'll be here in five minutes." Kevin said. Ben nods and heads upstairs to shower. Kevin headed to start the grill. Gwen hummed softly walking around the back.  
"hey! I brought you guys a lot of stuff for Bucky. I took him home with me the other day, I got a little attatched to him sorry." Gwen said. Kevin nodded at her and flipped one of the hamburgers. "where's Ben?" Gwen ask.  
"he's in the shower trying to calm down." Kevin said.  
"calm down? why is he nervous about a cook out?" Gwen ask.  
"both of our moms are coming." Kevin muttered. "and my mom tried to set me up with a date last night. she came in while me and Ben were getting busy and then the guy she brought tried to rape him. so he's not really excited about seeing her." Kevin replied. Gwen's jaw dropped.  
"tried to rpe him is he okay!?" Gwen shouted. Kevin nodded.  
"he's okay, just a few bruises. also I need you to fix our bedroom window." Kevin said.  
"why?" Gwen ask.  
"I threw the guy through the window when he tried to hurt Ben." Kevin replied. Gwen nodded heading to fix the window. when she got up there Ben was drying his hair in their bedroom mirror. she could see the hand print bruise around one of his arms.  
"Ben? are you okay? Kevin told me you were a little nervous having both of your moms coming today." Gwen said. "he also told me about the asshole that hurt your arm." Gwen added. Ben nodded reaching to grab his shirt.  
"yeah. I'm fine, he send you up here to fix the window?" Ben ask. Gwen nodded.  
"yeah. said he threw a guy out it." Gwen said.  
"yeah. guy wanted a threesome. he was a freak." Ben muttered.  
"hows your arm with the Omnitrix?" Gwen ask. Ben held up a bandaged arm.  
"its rash." Ben replied. "I had to take the Omnitrix off cause it hurt." Ben added.  
"is that today's date on your back?" Gwen ask. Ben nodded as he pulled his shirt on.  
"yeah she messed up. she was supposed to only put a year on it cause me and Kevin hadn't decided a date. I'm not sure where she pulled the date out of." Ben said. he turned and faced her. "don't say anything to Kevin about her messing up though, he'd be angry someone messed up on my back." Ben said. Gwen nodded as there was a knock. Ben grew nervous instantly.  
"it's okay Ben just calm down. I'm sure they'll act civil with other people here." Gwen said. Ben nodded and took a few deep breaths, then headed down stairs. he clutched the ring Kevin had chosen in his pocket. he hesitantly opened the door.  
"hello Mrs. Levin... uh, you can just sit on the couch or Kevins out back." Ben said letting her in. Jessica nodded quietly and paused heading out back.  
"sorry about yesterday." Jessica said. Ben nodded.  
"it's okay." Ben replied.  
"fuck!" Kevin shouted. it was followed by a loud thump. Ben ran for the backyard worriedly.  
"Kev!" Ben shouted. he threw the back door opened and paused. he burst into laughter.  
"shut the fuck up." Kevin glared. the was a medium white dog standing over him, licking the sauce off his face. Ben pulled the dog off him and helpped Kevin up.  
"where'd he come from?" Ben ask.  
"he jumped over the back fence." Kevin muttered. Ben nodded, checking him for tags.  
"I don't see a collar." Ben said.  
"maybe he's a stray." Gwen said coming outside.  
"awe lets keep him!" Ben grinned. he looked over at Kevin, whose mother snickered.  
"no Ben." Kevin said. Ben pouted hugged the dogs neck, looking up at Kevin.  
"awe but he's hungry Kev." Ben said. Kevin crossed his arms over his chest.  
"we're not feeding him. we're not keeping him." Kevin said.  
"well Gwen really keeps Bucky more, she can have him if she wants." Ben said.  
"sweet he's mine." Gwen smiled. Kevin glared at her as Ben cheered. the dog whine and limped over to the shade.  
"awe c'mon Kevy, he's hurt. we can't just let him live on the street till someone kills him for fun." Ben said. Kevin watched the dog and felt some pity for the wounded dog. he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"fine. take him inside and clean him up though." Kevin said Ben cheered happily. he picked the dog up, though it was slightly bigger then him.  
"I'll see if I can find a spell to heal him." Gwen said, following Ben inside. Kevin shook his head and stood the grill back up, heading inside to get some new patties and frozen hot dogs.  
"you give him everything he wants?" Jessica ask. Kevin shrugged his shoulders.  
"maybe." Kevin muttered. Jessica smiled.  
"you better treat him well." Jessica said.  
"I do." Kevin replied. "I treat him better then dad ever treated you." Kevin added. Jessica paused.  
"you remember your father?" Jessica ask.  
"I was five but I remember how bad he treated us." Kevin replied, flipping a hamburger. "I remember how he called us his freak son and his bitch wife." Kevin added. "I may have ran off and lived on the street since I was seven, but I know how to treat someone like Ben, even if he deserves better." Kevin replied.  
"Kevin!" Ben shouted. Kevin looked towards the house.  
"what?" Kevin called.  
"the waters doing that weird thing again!" Ben said.  
"turn it on full blast for a few minutes there's dirt in the pipes!" Kevin shouted.  
"thank you!" Ben shouted back. he pet the dogs head and let the water run. "awe your adorable." Ben smiled hugging it. the dog sniffed his ears and cuddled to him. Ben smiled and started to clean him off gently. Gwen came in.  
"have you figured out what hurts on him?" Gwen ask. Ben nods scratching the dogs head as he scrubbing him down with soap.  
"yeah I have." Ben replied. he reached down and gently grabed his paw. "he had some glass stuck in his leg, beer bottle glass it looked like. I pulled it out and I'm going to bandage him up. would you get some towels and Kevins hair dryer?" Ben ask.  
"Kevin has a hair dryer?" Gwen ask.  
"he doesn't like to go to bed with wet hair and neither do I." Ben replied. Gwen nodded and headed back out of the room. Ben let the water out and smiled.  
"your moms here and so are Ratch and Katy. some guy I've never seen before showed up as well." Gwen said handing Ben the items he'd ask for.  
"he's a friend of Kevins." Ben said, knowing it was the priest who would marry him and Kevin, they'd invited him to eat with them. Ben dried the dog off.  
"what are you going to call him?" Gwen ask. Ben paused a moment.  
"Dakota like that Dodge car." Ben said. "or something based off a car, Kevin might like him better if I do that." Ben added.  
"why didn't he want you to have the dog?" Gwen ask.  
"he's afraid mans best friend will replace him. as tough as he acts and as much as he acts like a loner, Kevin doesn't want to be forgotten." Ben replied. "what about... Jazz a Honda car?" Ben ask.  
"whats Kevins favorite brand?" Gwen ask.  
"Chevy." Ben replied.  
"just call him that." Gwen said. Ben frowned.  
"I don't like that." Ben said.  
"call him Cam. short for Camaro." Gwen said.  
"or camshaft." Ben muttered. "nah, I like Chevy more then that. we'll just go with Chevy." Ben said drying the dog off. Gwen wrapped the dogs wounded leg gently. "come on Chevy." Ben said. the dog wagged it's tail and limped after Ben. Gwen snapped her fingers and a bright green bow appeared around the dogs neck and she smiled, nodding happily.  
"you put a bow on him?" Kevin ask looking at Ben.  
"no! Gwen must have!" Ben huffed. "and Gwen suggested we should call him Chevy." Ben said. Kevin looked at the dog.  
"shouldn't we see if any one owns him first?" Kevin ask. Bens ears drooped.  
"yeah I guess we should." Ben muttered. Kevin rolled his eye's.  
"we'll do it later." Kevin said. Ben nodded and looked around at the people there. they announced the food was done and ate. the nervous tension between them, went unnoticed by their guests. Kevin looked over at Ben, when they finished their food. Ben smiled and got up. he followed Ben to the porch and leaned against the railing, sipping a beer he'd opened earlier.  
"so why the barbecue Ben?" Katy ask. Ben smiled slightly, thought he and Kevin both looked completely nervous.  
"you're about to see." Ben smiled.  
"oh my god your pregnant." Gwen shouted teasingly. Ben rolled his eye's and gave her a blank look.  
"yes Gwen. I'm pregnant. how could you have possible guessed?" Ben ask sarcastically. "no. actually me and Kev decided to get married." Ben said.  
"yeah it's been all over the news." Ratch said.  
"no, Ben means we've decided to actully get married." Kevin said. everyone looked confused, until Katy squealed excitedly.  
"OMG! we got invited to their secret wedding!" Katy shouted. Kevin snickered slightly watching the shock hit everyone. the priest got up and stood behind them as they explained to everyone.  
"what? when?" Sandra ask.  
"here and now." Kevin replied. the priest waived slightly and started the wedding. it wasn't anything spectacular, but that didn't stop their gathered friends and family from cheering as they muttered ther vouls to each other and kissed, finishing the wedding off. the moment the stepped apart, Ben said he left something inside, then went in to get it. Kevin watched him go, playing with the new ring on his finger happily.  
"what did he forget?" Gwen ask.  
"well his other ring wasn't on, so he probably wanted to wear it and forgot." Kevin replied. he turned to head back to the his seat, but found a cake slammed in his face. he stood there a little shocked while Ben laughed. he wiped the cake off his face and looked at Ben, slightly amused. "you know Ben that reminds me, they mispelt your name on the cake." Kevin said. Ben gasp.  
"what? it's not that hard to spell." Ben whined.  
"yeah just take a look." Kevin said, pointing to the cake on the table not far away. without even a second thought Ben walked over to it. Kevin snickered and shoved Bens face into the cake.  
"okay, I walked right into that." Ben muttered. he wiped the cake off his face and smiled. "well we've involved you guys in our wedding so why not?" Ben ask himself throwing cake at Gwen. Gwen yelped and glared at Ben.  
"you're dead!" Gwen shouted. Kevin smirked, he could get used to this. Ben was officially his.  
"Kevin!" Ben shouted as Ratch and Katy held him down for Gwen.  
"I'm comin' Benji." Kevin chuckled, jogging over quickly. yeah, Kevin could get used to this.


End file.
